Ginny's Burden
by Let.Go.and.Jump.In
Summary: This is a spin off the 7th book what if Harry left Ginny behind, with more than a torn heart? Ginny still goes to Hogwarts, how will she keep it secret? Will voldi find out? HPGW, RWHG rated M for content sex scene in future chapters
1. Storm

_Author's Note: This is a spin on the 7__th__ book – there are a few changed scenarios and alterations that were not in the book._

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. That is J.K.'s creation._

* * *

**Ginny's Burden**

* * *

CHAPTER 1- Storm

Ginny sighed heavily, staring blankly out at the pouring rain from her bedroom window, her head leaning against the cold, damp window pane.

It had been exactly two weeks and four days since Harry Potter left her.

This was going to be a _long_ summer.

She paced the bedroom, holding her broom in one hand, debating if she should fly out in this weather and try to escape, or to even find them.

Mysteriously, right after Dumbledore's funeral, her brother, Hermione, and Harry had met in the secret room- she had spotted them conjuring up the door. Within a couple of hours later, reports had gone out in the morning that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger had disappeared from the Gryffindor dormitory and they have not been heard of since.

But Ginny knew where they were.

Ron and Hermione would have never let Harry go out alone to search for those Horcruxes or battle Voldemort, they were always by his side. She just wished he would have let her come along – but she knew the reasons. He wanted to protect her from harm, to make sure she was safe. She knew he still felt for her – but what he didn't know, was that he was slowing killing her…tearing her apart…

Tears leaked from the sides of her eyes. She was torn- she wanted to scream out and wrench away from the life she was born into, to fly out into the storm and never be heard of again- perhaps, if she was lucky, to be struck by lightening. She hadn't received one letter from either of the three since they left – and they had promised her they would write to her if need be. What if they were in trouble? She couldn't just stay in this room and wait for the news of their falling to Lord Voldemort.

Just the thought of him made her skin crawl. Shivers went up her spine and she had to sit down. It had been a couple years since she felt under his control, yet somehow, she constantly felt irked by his presence- by the very mention of his name sometimes. Yet she kept on a strong appearance.

I _am just as smart – I'm just as bright – I can whip up a Bat-boogey hex within a milli-second – conjure up a patronus, something Hermione isn't even able to do – I'm more fearless than Ron –_ the thoughts running through her head were frustrating her. She was just as clever as the other three – she didn't want to go back to school, because those three were missing from her life. Worst of all, Harry wouldn't be there to hold her when she'd cry…

_I won't cry- that's stupid, why would I? They don't care about me – I'm perfectly fine. Just need to keep my wits about me._

But somehow the thought of Harry battling Voldemort – the possibilities of his death – she couldn't bear to think of. Ron and Hermione didn't know the secret thoughts Harry held inside – but Ginny could see them. She saw right through Harry. She knew what he was thinking – how he felt so alone and lost – he hadn't a clue where any of the Horcruxes were – and worst of all, he felt immense guilt for the deaths of Dumbledore and the others – blaming them all on himself. Numerous times Ginny would tell him it wasn't his fault, but he would just turn away, or smile and try and shake the thought off – but she knew it was always on his mind – and that's the reason why he left her, he wouldn't be able to bear the burden of her death to the hands of his worst enemy.

Yet it was the reason that Ginny was herself around him that she had experienced the same torture and wrath of Voldemort (causing her to become more protected by her family and mother), that she and Harry got along so well – they would relate, they understood what the other felt, how powerless and alone sometimes their minds would wander. And their commonality held them together – until Harry left…

It was slowing breaking her heart as she tried to cover herself up with a mask, a façade of a smile glimmering in-between tears.

Her mother didn't bother her for two whole weeks – partially because she was too busy with the Order – another group Ginny was left out of.

She was alone.

She belonged to nothing.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she found there was nothing more she wanted to do than to ride her broom straight across the thundering sky. She straddled the broom between her legs, before flicking her wand to open the window. The curtains billowed fiercely into the room, already soaked with rain. With ease, she pushed off of the ground, and flew into the torrential storm.

She did not know where she was going. She couldn't see.

She couldn't hear anything but the clap of thunder.

If her mother knew what she was doing, she would have had a heart attack. But Ginny didn't care at that point – she needed an escape.

It seemed like hours…

Exhilaration coursed through her veins.

A gust of wind tried to through the broom off, but Ginny's delicate hands straightened it. Her wavy red hair, drenched in rain, blew into her freckled face. She saw a large dark shadow in the distance – only to discover too late it was a tree. She quickly swerved, her tears of frustration mixing with the screams of lightening and pouring rain. But no matter how skilled Ginny Weasley was at flying, she couldn't stop the impact.


	2. Hanging by a Moment

CHAPTER 2 – Hanging by a Moment

* * *

Her heart was racing like the wind around her as her body slowly began to descend towards the wreckage of her broom below. Her throbbing head somehow made consciousness in time for her hand to reach up to a heavy limb of the old tall oak tree. She whimpered, struggling to swing herself onto the limb.

She had no idea where she was.

Somehow she mustered the strength to climb onto the branch and slowly descend the tree, her clothes and skin scrapping against the rough surface of ancient bark. She collapsed onto the ground when her feet touched base. Exhausted, worn, desperate, and frustrated, she crumbled into a crying heap upon the muddy, wet ground with the rain beating against the side of her face.

Ginny Weasley had finally broken down, and plunged into a depression. And she knew it. Her usual exultant, jovial, smiling manner had disappeared when that important part of her left with Harry Potter.

And she couldn't get it back.

Ginny's condition did not improve, nor did she have the will power to stand up or even question her surroundings. When the rain started to let up to a soft drizzle with a soft rolling thunder overhead, Ginny finally peered up at what looked to be a small forest around her. She was a bit far from home to walk, and she didn't have the strength to even reach into her pocket to send up sparks for help. Nor did she want it. She was sick and tired of being seen as "Ron's little sister," or a "little girl."

_For Merlin's sake, I'm 16!_ She screamed inside herself.

She leaned her head back against the tree, letting the rain slowly drip from the limbs onto her face and eyelids. The feeling of rain dripping onto and off her lips sent her mind askew –wandering on the day when Harry Potter had finally kissed her. It was after the Quidditch match, and she was so worried she wouldn't be able to play Seeker well with Harry in detention. Yet somehow, she found the courage to fly after the snitch – and to grasp it within her hands. Just as Harry's touch, had sent her wild with excitement back in the common room. She had run up to him, almost speechless, her face flush with exhilaration and zeal, and that's when Harry Potter grabbed her, and kissed her so fiercely and passionately, Ginny's whole body and soul had gone soaring and she undeniably handed him over control of her heart.

She imagined feeling Harry's arms around her now, his lips pressing ardently against hers…she was getting lost in an image, a time and place, that she knew could never be…

With a silent tear, she finally realized what was to happen.

Harry would not return to her…he would never return to her. He would fight Voldemort to the death…

_But what if he comes back? What if he survives?_

_That's a slim chance, don't you think?_

_But he can't! He can't just die and leave me, he promised me he'd come back!_

_He'll search forever for Voldemort._

_I have to do something. I can't just sit here and wait to get word of his death – to get word of where he is_. Ginny thought gravely. For a moment, she felt the familiar electric charge Harry always gave her – the excitement and drive to save the world, to feel the courage within her that was innate –

_But how?_

Again she slumped against the tree.

Her body fell into a state of weakness as the hours passed, her stomach growling with hunger in the darkness as dinner time had passed and it was soon to be midnight.

Ginny's head started to feel light-headed, there was definitely a bruise on the side of her head when she crashed into the tree.

_Ron's gonna kill me_. She thought to herself momentarily, regretting flying on Ron's broomstick. When she reached to her head, she felt something different – a liquid seeping from the side. She looked at her fingers –

Blood

_Oh shit_. Ginny panicked, now noticing the state she was in. Her arm had a gash in it, and probably was broken, but all she felt was numb despite the large cut on her cheek or neck.

The sound around her drowned into a rumbling numbing roar of thunder, the dark sky and dark surroundings blending into one pallet of black…Ginny's body felt heavy suddenly, and she decided it would be best to let it fall onto the ground…


	3. Savior

CHAPTER 3 – Savior

* * *

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the kitchen, now in a huff.

"Where's Ginny?" Mr. Weasley stormed in with the paper and his briefcase, kissing his wife's head as she stirred the stew pot, one hand on her hip.

"This is the third time I've called her!" she spoke irately, tossing her head back and forth angrily.

"Oh, Molly, I'm sure she's sleeping. It is midnight, and we just got in from the Order-"

"SH!" Molly hushed. "Don't speak about it- you never know who's listening." She motioned to the stairs. Mr. Weasley nodded his head understandingly, and went to the staircase.

"Ginevra Weasley report downstairs now!" Mr. Weasley shouted from the base of the stairs. Suddenly he came to a stand still. "Molly" he barely got out.

"What is it Arthur?" Molly wiped her hands on her apron angrily, striding over to the clock.

"**GINNY**!" Molly screamed. She saw the hand on the clock, pointed to "Mortal Peril."

* * *

Within thirty minutes, there was a search party assembled to search for the youngest Weasley. The Order members, the Weasley brothers Bill and Charlie, LaFleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mundugus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Romastead, Moody had all apparated away in the search.

An hour went by.

Another hour.

Mrs. Weasley was going into panic mode.

Three hours now.

The rain was pouring and lightening flaring.

Mr. Weasley almost had to check Mrs. Weasley into St. Mungo's. The Order members were growing worried and sent out notices. Fears of the Death Eaters getting a hold of Ginny were now being considered.

"Whatever you do, try and keep this as quiet as possible as not to disrupt or worry Harry, Hermione, or Ron. They already have a weight on their minds, they don't need this burden." Lupin reminded the search party before they left for another search after four hours of flying over cities and forests.

* * *

Ginny lay under the tree, her body going into shock, shivering in the cold. Her pale, thin arms, legs, and body were covered in goose bumps, her clothes torn from the crash. The dawn was breaking over her while the drizzling rain continue to pound against her throbbing head. It was barely 5 in the morning. Certainly her family was panicked now, sending out a search party, but they probably would never find her.

There were footsteps nearing her.

Then coming into a run.

No, please not a Death Eater, please not a Death Eater…terror immediately seized her body, but she did not have the strength to stand. Barely having the energy, she opened her blurry eyes only to see the form coming closer. She drew up her wand at her side- clutching it tightly.

"Ginny!" The familiar voice sounded.

Ginny felt comfort in the voice, and began to drift off.

"Ginny!" the voice called out closer.

She felt the presence and the peculiar aura of the person beside her, kneeling.

"Please wake up, Gin" the voice pleaded.

Ginny felt the touch of her skin, his hand on her cheek…beckoning her to wake up…

Ginny's eyes opened.

Harry's beautiful green eyes were staring back into her own; his own robes were torn, his wand drawn beside him. But at the notice of her wakening, he suddenly dropped his wand. His emerald green eyes were illuminated within the darkness of the rainfall around them.

Ginny found the strength to sit up against the tree with the help of Harry. Ginny couldn't believe Harry's hands were touching her again, holding her- supporting her-

Ginny stared at Harry in a mixture of blank disbelief, relief, and for the first time a sense of crazy fervor and fire that ignited within her. Only Harry knew how to rile her up this way- and make her insides go crazy.

Harry, breathless, couldn't stop looking at Ginny – and his hands never did leave her waist.

"Where have you been?" she asked weakly, trying to hide the smile from showing.

"Oh, here and there" Harry grinned, but his grin quickly failed when he saw Ginny wince.

"Gin" Harry's hand came to her cheek. "I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise. Everything will be okay."

"Harry, I hit a tree – I didn't mean to, I couldn't see – there was lightening and rain-"

"Gin,"

"No, _listen_ Harry. I'm okay. I'll be _fine_. You go save the world, don't care about me." She muttered deliriously before falling foreword unconscious into Harry's comforting arms.


	4. Welcome Home

CHAPTER 4 – Welcome Home

* * *

Harry apparated away into the Weasley home, carrying Ginny within his arms. At his appearance, the entire house went into chaos.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, first smothering Harry with kisses and directing him to the couch in the family room to place Ginny while the Order members contacted St. Mungo's. Molly ran to and fro, first tending to Ginny, then to get more hot rags, then back to Ginny- her hair a mirror of her frazzled state.

"Hermione and Ron just arrived a few minutes ago – why- " Lupin began.

"I heard…about Ginny…" Harry said breathless. "I had to come back"

"How did you find her? Where was she?" Mr. Weasley questioned, half stunned by Harry's amazing ability to find Ginny so quickly.

"She had crashed last night, into the forest hours away from here. I noticed Ron's broom was missing – I knew Ginny had gone out last night."

"Despite the storm?" Tonks questioned. Harry shrugged, and he turned around.

"Where's Ginny?!" his voice rose in panic.

"They took her to St. Mungo's."

* * *

Ginny's eyes fluttered open slowly. Instantly she was smothered in kisses and mutterings by her crying mother, her father was beaming over her, and her brothers protectively standing around. They began questioning her reasoning, not seeming angry, but not understanding fully why she made such a foolish decision. Ginny tried to answer vaguely, wondering if all she saw and who had saved her, was just a dream…she began to frown, her face turning away to the window in frustration.

_But it seemed so real…_

There was a light, tentative rap at the door that made the Weasley brothers look over their shoulders.

With matted jet-black hair, tall lanky stature, and emerald green eyes covered by glasses, Harry Potter stood at Ginny Weasley's doorway, instantly catching her eyes.

Immediately the Weasley party joyously filed out, closing the door behind, Ron giving Harry a small "go for it" nudge before leaving the room.

Ginny couldn't speak. Her mouth had gone dry. Her freckles were now covered by her blushing cheeks.

"You did a really crazy thing last night." Harry muttered, smiling as he sat on Ginny's bed, placing his flowers in the vase.

"Love makes you do crazy things." Ginny accidentally let out. She was about to slap herself, but the look in Harry's eyes was one of sympathetic pain.

"I've been going crazy lately too." Harry admitted in a whisper. He couldn't stand every passing day not being with her.

"Thank you, for the flowers- they're really beautiful" Ginny smiled, taking in the smell of the pink carnations. Harry smiled, scooting the chair closer to the bed.

Harry's hand slid over Ginny's, holding it and stroking the top of her hand softly with his thumb. Ginny could tell that he was wary, he didn't want to put her in jeopardy- but Ginny wrapped her hand around Harry's, holding it. His eyes locked with hers. He leaned down tentatively, his other hand reaching softly to place on Ginny's cheek as she willingly bent her sore head slightly forehead to let Harry's lips collide with hers. In a passionate kiss, Harry yet again swept Ginny off her feet, his body surging with invigorating electricity, her mind clouded by passion and lust and excitement and future feelings of love and hope and anything good she could possibly imagine- it was like the tingling sensation she got when she slept and woke up after a good dream. Ginny sighed into Harry's mouth with contentment. Her head began to hurt, the cut on her neck aching – and she led Harry's mouth, still locked with hers, further down as her head rested on the pillow. Harry, lost in the moment with Ginny, held her waist possessively with his gentle hands, caressing her as their passionate kiss began to build. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, pulling him foreword more almost so that Harry was inclined to climb onto the bed. Ginny knew he would too, if it weren't for his chivalrous nature in stopping Ginny before they got too far.

"Okay, okay…" Harry breathed heavily, his lips lingering just milliseconds above Ginny's. "You can't…we can't…" he panted in a whisper, still not getting his point across. Ginny, her normal spunky and fiery nature back in place, her hands still on Harry's neck, retorted crossly, "Yes, we can. And if you're afraid of hurting me because of a stupid bump on my head or cuts on my body, I can do a lot more damage to you if you don't." Harry didn't need second telling, he grinned, drawing Ginny's lips into another passionate kiss.

They were drawn apart by a noise at the door. Harry and Ginny broke apart, noticing a smirking Hermione leaning on the doorway with a red Ron.

"Oh, err…" Harry gracefully mumbled, becoming nervous at the sight of Ron.

"It's not like I haven't seen you _snog_ her before." Ron cautiously added, still looking at them both. Ron didn't want to say it, but a smile grew on his face when he knew that he had never seen his sister this happy since Harry had left.

Ginny smiled over at Hermione, and Hermione came over quickly, embracing Ginny in a hug. "Hippocrates says you can leave today if you wish, you just have to stay in bed."

"Are you staying?" Ginny asked the question, looking around at Ron and Hermione, her eyes resting on Harry "Are you staying at the Burrow long?"

"We'll probably stay for a few weeks." Harry grinned.

"Just weeks?" Ginny frowned in disappointment. "We'll talk about it later." Hermione added, trying to avoid the conversation. Ginny suddenly couldn't wait to get home.

"Alright, easy now" Hermione warned as Ginny sat up in bed. She held the wince in as she got to her feet, allowing the pressure of her body to flow from her brain down to her feet. Ron got on her left, and Harry on her right as they helped her out the door.


	5. You Don't Have to Hide

_**Author's Note**: If any of you have read "I Was Made for You" there is a sex scene with Ginny and Harry – parts of that scene were from this story, (and I'm not very creative when it comes to sex scenes, since I've had limited experience _blushes_ so don't get mad at me please!) I really want suggestions on how to make this better, please review!! (thank you to those who have already :)_

* * *

CHAPTER 5 –You Don't Have to Hide 

That entire week alone, seemed like seconds to Ginny and Harry. They had only spent a few evenings together since Harry was always at meetings with the Order downstairs in the Weasley kitchen. However, they were both content that they at least got to see each other more often since half the summer had been gone. Ginny felt like she would have gone crazy had he left her for longer and it seemed Harry felt like he couldn't take hiding his feelings anymore.

* * *

[One Evening late July 

Harry was spending the night mostly in Ginny's room, just sleeping by her side. Hermione, due to this, had switched places and began 'sleeping' in Ron's room. No other Weasley's new of this, it was like a secret that only the four of them had shared.

Harry sat on her bed as they talked, about anything and everything. Suddenly, amidst the comforting silence they both loved together, Harry turned to her "I love you Ginny, you know that right?"

Ginny caught his eyes as she rolled into sitting position on the bed. A small flicker of worry passed through them. "Of course I know. And you know that I love you too." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Harry was glad that she had decided to ignore him and fight for them to be together. It had been just under a year since he'd given in and it had been the best of his life. At the back of his mind he knew that it could end at any moment, that he would have to fight any day now, but he didn't care. For now he had Ginny in his arms and she loved him.

Carefully Ginny pulled away from him and slid back onto the bed. They spent many hours sitting in here just being with each other but every time they just feel asleep Ginny could feel the pull in her gut getting worse. She loved Harry so much, she needed him so badly but she didn't want to push things. She had managed to get him back that should have been enough for her, but then again nothing with Harry would ever be enough. She watched his green eyes flash around the room as he searched for something and once again felt her love growing. Every time she made eye contact she felt her heart swell. Ginny had never been one to be all soppy but she couldn't help it with Harry.

When he went to pick up his wand which had fallen out of his reach, he let out a sound.

"Harry?" Ginny could see that Harry was hiding something as he stood still for a second, trying to sit up slowly with his eyes winced.

"Alright now, let me see it." She forced.

Usually Mrs. Weasley had tended to Harry's wounds since he refused to go to St. Mungo's any longer – hating the fact he always was put in the "restricted section" so that his identity from the world was hidden. Ginny had been fearful of how hurt he really was, and it had already been a week and he was still in pain, yet he never showed it. Ginny coaxed Harry to take off his shirt for her to left her see his back where the wounds were.

Ginny had never seen his back before, at least, never seen him with his shirt completely off- and _alone_. Usually she was with her brothers or the Quidditch team. But now it seemed different. As her cuts had healed to barely visible scars that were trying to fade away, it was undeniable that some Death Eater had inflicted the Sectumsempra or some sort of cutting spell upon Harry when he had turned his back. She had heard about his recent encounter with Death Eaters since Bill and Fleur's wedding at a nearby pub- but she was lucky she had George and Fred's extendable ears to listen in to the trio's private conversations. Various cuts of all different depths and sizes revealed themselves when she took off the dressings. Her fingers traced over them lightly, feeling the large one that seared across his back in a diagonal. Harry arched his body a little. Harry laughed out, "It's okay, I don't feel anything."

"Oh, sorry" she flustered, quickly pulling away blushing. She knew he was trying to be tough- that a slash like that could never _not_ be painful.

Harry caught her hand as he turned, pulling it towards his chest, "you know the worst scar I have you can't see."

He placed her hand over his heart and she felt it beating under her fingertips. Ginny could feel her stomach flutter slightly, as she tried to keep up her fiery, turbulent and strong resilient face for Harry- but was slowly cracking.

"And what's that?" she asked as she traced circles on his chest with her fingertips.

"The one from my heart being torn in two…when I thought I'd lost you."

Harry pulled her to him carefully laying her down on the bed and kissed her deeply. He slid his hand under her top and caressed her stomach gently. Ginny moaned as he ran his fingers along her skin. She could no longer allow herself to hide any longer, and she succumbed to Harry and released all her inner emotions to him as she felt him let go into her lips. She pulled at the buttons on his shirt and pulled it off him before he knew what was happening. They'd been here before, starting to fall into each other but every time Harry had pulled away saying they should wait. But now for some reason he couldn't muster himself enough to protest. He wanted this more than anything and now with Ginny lying under him he couldn't resist. They no longer had to hide their passion for one another- in this moment, nothing could get to them. Harry wanted to hold her in his arms against him, knowing she was safe, to have all of her and be with all of her. He had tried to push his feelings back for so long, the creature inside his chest had been caged- and with one look, one feeling of Ginny's skin, he couldn't control himself any longer. He could feel Ginny's lips quiver against his when his hand traveled further up the shirt, causing her to bring up her leg up accidentally in a very provocative and sensitive spot for Harry. He moaned into her lips in reply - the hormones he could no longer contain were raging in his blood. He could feel the hot blood flow down his body to a certain spot, causing him to let out a deep throaty noise.

Ginny smiled and let out a soft sigh into his lips as he lowered her onto the bed again after he had lifted her blouse. She could feel herself aching for him inside, and the heat from Harry against her was growing more intense. She felt his hand run up her side, holding her as he started to undo her jeans. With a clean sweep, her jeans were on the floor. Harry's mind was now racing. His hands supported themselves on either side atop Ginny, hovering over her as Ginny continued to unbutton his jeans. He was breathing deeply, and Ginny couldn't seem to catch her breath either as she fumbled with his pants, growing frustrated when they wouldn't unzip fast enough. When she got them unzipped, Harry's lips plunged into hers again. Ginny was dying to be closer to Harry; her feet came up on either side, pushing down the pants till they were fully off. Harry's mounting need caused the blood to pump in his ears like a pounding drum. Soon her bra and knickers were off. Ginny, although she was now exposed, felt hot with the warmth of Harry's body hovering over hers.

Unlike other blokes, whom she probably would feel exposed under their gaze, she wanted Harry to see her, to take in all of her. He gazed down at her marvelous body, taking in her pale cream-colored skin and freckles that littered her body. He secretly desired to count them all.

Now only Harry's boxers were keeping them apart. Ginny and Harry began to kiss feverishly, Harry's hands finding way to her chest as Ginny's hands dipped into the outer part of his boxers, gripping at the sides of his thighs, sending a moan to emit through Harry's throat. She could feel him against her leg as his body pressed against Ginny, only sending Ginny wild. Harry broke away from Ginny, allowing her to quickly discard the boxers onto the floor.

"Are you sure?" he peered up at her; her eyes were alive and blazing.

Both realized they were about to experience for the first time, making love – and were frankly terrified. But at the same time, Ginny couldn't imagine any other bloke she would share this with – who she could love as deeply.

She was out of breath. "Please" she breathed in a panted breath that peaked Harry's senses. Ginny realized how much Harry needed to be closer to her, not because at any moment he could leave and never come back, or that this may be the last they would see each other, or out of pity…they both were dying to be closer to one another in any way and form possible. They truly loved each other.

"This may hurt a little" Harry murmured unsteadily. Ginny nodded. She could tell as the seconds passed that he seemed to be hesitating, that he didn't want to hurt her. His body was starting to shake over hers, and she noticed that it was hurting him to contain himself from her, she could almost feel his lower member throbbing as he deeply thought in all seriousness the decision to be made.

"G-Ginny..." his voice suddenly coming out sounding nervous and more tentative than usual. "Gin, I have to tell you something. You have to know before we do any - anything else... I - I love you"

Ginny grinned, her entire face becoming a blazing beam of light. "I love you too" she whispered seductively, her voice only causing Harry more pain from keeping himself from her, sure that he would explode as Ginny's hands trailed over his shoulders down his chest and abs to his waist.

She then brought her body unexpectedly upwards and made him plunge himself forcefully inside of her, causing him to lose his balance and crash down onto her in the process. Ginny cried out, but it was not in ecstasy this time, her nails were digging into his shoulders, her exhausted body falling back onto the bed, and Harry, shocked, scrambled to back out of her even though it felt more incredible than he could have ever imagined.

"No," she stopped him, but she sounded pained. Harry looked into her face to see it contorted into a grimace of obvious discomfort.

"I'm not doing this if it's hurting you," he argued fervently.

"It… it was going to hurt anyway, Harry," Ginny explained. "Just hold still for a minute, okay?" Harry reluctantly complied, wondering if extricating himself might actually cause more damage. After a few seconds, Harry noticed Ginny's breathing begin to settle slowly, the pained look still on her face.

"Ginny"

"I'm…I'm fine…" Harry carefully positioned himself, still wary that he could hurt her.

Soon, he began to move more, cautious and afraid that he could still hurt Ginny. Surprisingly though, sooner than he thought, he could feel her enjoyment become evident as she came back to him, relaxed and moving with him. Her moans began to grow into ones of pleasure as he moved in and out of her. With every thrust his mind got lost in his actions, rather than the consequences. He could feel his need poring into her, matched move for move by hers as she silently begged him for more. Every time she moaned he almost lost it, the small movements of her hips sent waves of pleasure rippling through his body. They could both feel the mounting climax. Ginny pulled Harry close to her, wanting nothing more than to hold him as she gave way. He buried his face in her hair taking in the strawberry scent that he'd missed so much. As he started to feel the climax coming for Ginny, he rolled onto his back pulling her to sit on him. He pushed even deeper then, causing Ginny to come before she knew it, wrapping her in a haze of pleasure.

"Oh, Harry!" her cry rippled through the room and hung in the air.

As her muscles tightened around him she dragged him to point of climax and with one last jerk of her hips he tipped over.

"Ginny…"Harry breathed, devouring them both in a haze of intense pleasure and ecstasy with the last movement of his body. Harry's body shuck hard against her small one and she held onto him for dear life sure they'd be swept away.

Exhausted and worn, Ginny collapsed onto Harry's body, breathing hard. For a moment, they lay there together, panting, Harry's arms around her, her tangled mess of fiery red hair contrasting his unruly raven black. Ginny could feel Harry shake beneath her and she smiled, lifting up and running her hands through his hair soothingly, trying to calm his shuddering. She never knew how amazing making love with Harry would be…and he undeniably proved his manhood to Ginny and she could feel herself almost shake from the rapture.

Ginny managed to pull the covers further upon them. Ginny wanted to lay there in Harry, and Harry loved the feeling of being wrapped in Ginny, she made him feel safe and at home, something he had never truly felt before. But finally Harry extracted himself from her slowly, drawing a small pleasurable moan from her lips. She had finally done it, her first time, with Harry. She could feel her heart pounding wildly against his chest. Her hands felt through his hair, their lips lingering in passionate kisses. His hands traced her every curve, still yearning for her as she continued to kiss him, her hands laid on his chest. Their legs entwined naturally, bringing a sigh of contentment from Harry.

They didn't care anymore that they were amidst a war, they had each other, heart, body and soul. But for Ginny that would be torn apart soon. Harry would be ripped from her within the morning. She clung to the memory of that time though. Their perfect time together.

* * *

As she awoke the next morning to find herself alone in her bed, her elated feeling from just the night before began to fall. She leant her head on the pillow, smelling Harry's scent, smiling to herself. She then noticed a note sealed with the Potter insignia placed upon the pillow. Ginny grinned as she reached to the note and opening it: 

_My dearest Gin_

_I didn't want to wake you since you seemed too peaceful, but I couldn't just leave. love you Gin, I have and always will. I promise you, that when this is over, we can pick up right where we left off. You've reminded me exactly what I was fighting for when I had started to forget. If you only knew how much you mean to me, Gin. Be safe - I will see you soon._

_Forever yours, Harry._


	6. The Visit

_Author's Note: I know this chapter is action packed - i'm trying to make these longer, but i'm having a bit of writer's block. Hope this suffices. Please review!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 – The Visit**

It seemed years that Harry was away with Hermione and Ron during the month of August, and while they were, Ginny had learned that Hogwarts was on the alert and was to re-open this year, with Severus Snape as Headmaster. Along with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley wasn't too thrilled, but Mr. Weasley consulted her, stating that she only had two years left, and Ginny would be able to handle herself - especially since Ginny was one of the brightest witches her age.

Ginny lay in bed starring at the ceiling, one hand stroking her stomach without even realizing it. There was a banging downstairs, but Ginny only settled that it was her mother's furious cooking habits or she was whacking Fred and George with a wooden spoon like usual. Ginny felt like she didn't even had the strength to stand out of bed. She hadn't slept properly in over a month and she knew she wouldn't for a long time yet. It was now in the beginning of September, and she was growing worried. Hidden news reports on secret order meetings were becoming more frequent – the prophet was sabotaged – and there were hushed rumors that Harry Potter was captured. And her family was constantly being watched by Ministry members…in other words, Death Eaters.

Ginny closed her eyes, letting the tears slip out. She prayed, to whatever was out there, that Harry was alive. He just couldn't be dead, she wouldn't be able to live if he was gone.

She sighed heavily, continuing to rub the spot on her stomach, the closest thing she had to Harry.

Without warning, she heard a threatening scream from below. Thinking Fred and George had planted one of those Pilapinos spiders in mum's stew again, she raced to the door, rage already filling her hair with static. Her throat began to build up a shout of fury towards her brothers, her wand at the ready and drawn to hex those two brothers of her-

It happened so fast, Ginny didn't have time to think. She was seized by a large white arm from behind, her body pressed up against another's, a wand pointing into her throat-

"Ginny!" Bill shouted from beside Fleur. Fred and George tried to untangle themselves from the grips of the Death Eaters holding them back as the brothers all gazed, infuriated with hate, upon the capture of their baby sister.

"Mum!" Ginny cried out when she saw her mother disarmed and trapped with her father by three hooded Death Eaters. Mrs. Weasley was screaming and ranting, struggling to break free – her slapping hand missing the Death Eater by millimeters - but all Ginny heard was a blur.

Ginny felt a thin hand wrap around her chin and jerk her head foreword. Her neck burned furiously – her stomach starting to revolt and threaten to purge itself.

"We know you know where he is. Where is Harry Potter." Malfoy spat out. She could see the evil penetrating his eyes like venom. Ginny stared back in retaliation with equally narrowed eyes.

A hopeful spark ignited within her heart. _Maybe they haven't found him. Perhaps he's still alive._

"Don't make this harder on yourself, Ms. Weasley." He threw her head in the other direction, sending a sharp pain down her spine and causing her to moan.

"LEAVE HER ALONE DAMNIT!" the boys shouted close by, their mother's shrieking voice was drowning them.

Ginny let her head hang to the ground, panting in breath. Exhilaration had flooded her being.

_He's alive…_

"I'll ask you one more time. Where is Harry Potter!" Lucius spat impatiently – his face deadly close to Ginny's.

Ginny's lips crinkled into a smirk.

"Even if I _did_ know where he was, I wouldn't tell you." She spat in his face purposefully.

Fear had never encompassed Ginny's being – never had she been fearful of her life, until now. The look in Lucius' eyes was menacing – their piercing silver liquid blue were squinted by the unpleasant smile plastered upon his features – drawing up the corners of his eyes till they resembled slits.

Malfoy jabbed his wand at her chest - muttering an incantation that made Ginny's mind go blank.

"Now tell me, Ginny, when and where was the last you saw Harry Potter?"

Ginny couldn't fight the question. "Here, with me, weeks ago." she mechanically replied, tears already streaming down her face.

"And where might I find Harry Potter now?"

"Don't Ginny!" Charlie shouted at the top of his lungs, followed by Bill, Fred and George.

Ginny could feel the hand reaching into the store within her mind, searching through her memories, but she wasn't about to let him uncover anything "I don't know." She truthfully replied.

Malfoy's face turned down, his eyes flashing dangerously at her as he withdrew his wand and released the imperious curse. Ginny panted for breath when she woke up from her robotic state, wavering under sweat and pressure. Her mind began to fill again, causing her to waver even more unsteadily. Suddenly Malfoy whirled around, grabbing a fistful of Ginny's hair from the topmost of her head, drawing her away from her capture and smashing her head against the wall-

Ginny's body slumped onto the floor in a pile, her skull was screaming in pain- blood dripping into a pool from the impact on her head. Molly Weasley let out a deafening scream. Dolohov, plugging his ears beside her, cast a silencing spell.

An uproar amongst the Weasley family had started.

"Now, Ginevra Weasley, tell me where he is!!" Malfoy's shouts were magnified within the pulsating of her veins. Ginny felt her head swarm- but the throbbing of pain came continuously like she was caught in a relentless current, pummeled by crashing waves.

"She already answered you! She doesn't know!" Fred burst out desperately, struggling against the thick ropes that magically bound him. Malfoy viciously turned his wand on Fred - a metal block instantly tacked itself to his mouth. Fred let out a painful groan as he let his head rest against the wall – eyes blazing in fury.

Ginny tried to scramble into sitting position to find her bearings. Pangs began to build within her gut. She thought it was fear, but as she grasped her stomach – she realized she was about to vomit.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Mrs. Weasley's screams had turned into hysterical sobs. Lucius Malfoy's mouth flickered into a twisted sneer as he delightfully pulled out his wand again, pointing it at Ginny.

"Tell me, Ginny, or your brother gets it." Malfoy's wand was now pointing at George who appeared momentarily shocked before snickering at Malfoy's gesture.

"Don't think you can petrify me, Malfoy, it takes more than your silly magic tricks!" he taunted.

Ginny frantic, stared frightened at her brother. She couldn't understand that horror that suddenly flooded his strong features – she hadn't realized the sanguine fluid developing at the side of her mouth.

"Please…I don't…I don't…know…" she pleaded, fearful for her brother's life. It was obvious through the disgruntled manifestation upon Lucius' face, that he was still unconvinced.

"Fine then" Malfoy turned to her brother, readying his wand. The air in the room was too hot – Ginny's heart was palpitating so fast, she could barely hear his words…and then she felt the slender wood beneath her fingers, lying on the floor…

"Avada-"

"Expelliarmus!"

His body crashed against the far wall of the room, sending pots, pans, and dishes flying to the floor by the force of Ginny's spell. The nearby death eaters were awestruck by the act – but Mrs. Weasley refused to stop her ear-splitting screams yet until she witness her son still alive…then she was balling.

No sooner had she sent the spell, had Bellatrix Lestrange's grip came out of no where, to around her throat- cutting off her air-

Ginny's hands desperately tried to pry the claws that strangled her windpipe. Bellatrix's crazed eyes flashed before Ginny's –

Her vision was fuzzy, Bellatrix's own piercing eyes began blurry…

Ginny's eyes upturned themselves…a red faded to black…the grip on her wand loosened till it fell to the ground –

In a reflex motion, Ginny's foot found its way foreword into Bellatrix's shins- and Ginny was released to the floor.

Bellatrix immediately was pre-occupied by Bill and Charlie's spells -

There was fighting on all sides. Bill, Fleur, and Charlie, now free, were battling Malfoy, Bellatrix and Rookwood at once. She turned about, catching sight of her parents still trapped behind two Death Eaters who were slowly advancing upon them.

"Ginny watch out!" George bellowed.

Ginny ducked swiftly, scrambling on her hands and knees to the door. The spell had gone back and hit the old oak door, throwing it off its ancient hinges.

She unconsciously grasped her stomach.

Though she was terrified to protect what was inside of her, she was not scared enough to fight. A spark inside her being had always yearned to fight, always burning – never exhausted. She was overcome by fire.

"_Alvereso_!" she pointed her wand at her brothers.

The binds on their limbs broke free and the patch of metal binding Fred's mouth was discarded to the floor, leaving a small trickle of blood come from the corners of his mouth where the metal had tacked itself. He wiped the blood off with his sleeve, charging with George towards the Death Eaters, screaming spells frantically.

The next second came too quick- she saw Bellatrix coming at her, her wand pointed-

"Crucio!" "Expelliarmus!"

It hit her full force in the chest, sending her body back against the wall with the spell still connected. She felt like her entire body was splitting in halves. The heat flooded through her body as she arched her back…all she heard was her mother's shriek and dad's bellowing shout, before she fell to her knees slowly. The current engulfed her senses, spread through her body until she thought she could actually see red in her eyes. She could feel the cruciatus growing stronger with the hate of Bellatrix flowing through her wand. The voltage of the spell made her chest constrict. Mind reeling in pain, she fought the need for her body to jolt and shiver whilst the needles and nails stabbed at her limbs till she found them numb and unable to move, she thought every blood vessel was bursting within her body as she contorted in pain upon the ground…her mind unthinkingly screaming for that one person she longed to hold…

_**HARRY**!!!_

A sheen of sweat covered her body as she was released from the brutal encasement. Blackness clouded her vision- had are savior finally come back? Had he heard her cry?

Anticipation helped her resurface to the scene…

Order members had flown through the open door, swarming into the Weasley residence and hexing the Death Eaters left from right.

Mrs. Weasley tried to race towards her daughter, but was dragged away by the Order members to get out of the house. She screamed Ginny's name - Mr. Weasley was caught in the fight with his sons. The battle for their home, and their lives, waged on.

Ginny scrambled on the ground, holding onto her stomach, slightly disappointed. There was an unusual pain in her abdomen.

_Please no…please no…_

Confused and frightened, she backed up against the wall further from the fight. She always knew she was a fierce fighter, Harry had even told her so after the Death Eaters had invaded Hogwarts her fifth year and she had managed to stupefy five and knock out two with just the force of her spells. So why was it now she decided to be scared?

_Why am I not fighting? This isn't me!! My family needs me!!!_

Tonks was fighting two at once. Kingsley and Moody were taking on two nasty Death Eaters, another Auror was chasing Lucius Malfoy up the stairs. Her mother was even sending silverware onto the Death Eaters that were battling Charlie and Bill. Fred, George, and her father seemed to be taking on two Death Eaters quite well. That's when Ginny spotted the two new Death Eaters in the doorway, heading towards her father.

Ginny pushed aside her fear as she got to her trembling feet, fighting the signals her exhausted body was giving her.

Just then, the two Death Eaters spotted her-

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ginny bolted from her position, dodging the spell that shattered the window behind her. Her eyes sparkled and ignited in a glow as her courage began to mount, remembering only a few months before when the Death Eaters had stormed into her school. She wasn't about to let them take her home.

"Expelliarmus!"

She had knocked one's wand away from his grasp, and he ran to retrieve it.

"Stupefy!"

Ginny's spell was sent with such force that it left the other Death Eater completely speechless when he noticed his comrade, dodging for his wand was now frozen and paralyzed in motion – crashing onto the floor.

"Crucio!"

Ginny felt the strength of the spell as it sped right past her shoulder, slightly brushing it.

"Stupefy!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Imobito Paralysis!"

"Humanus generis!"

"Alvereso!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ginny barely dodged the spell, sending a nasty bat-boogey hex at the same time, which hit the Death Eater squarely between the eyes. Immediately, he began to waver, his wand dropped and broke when his feet tripped over it. Drool flowed from his mouth as boils appeared on his body, and bat wings grew from his ears, causing him to fly around the room in circles absently.

Ginny let out the breath she had been holding. Fred and George came up beside her after battling their Death Eater Andros Delavus, laughing hysterically at the sight. "Well done!" they patted her. Ginny's legs gave way beneath her at just the force of her brother's hands on her back, and almost would have fallen had they not reached quick enough and grasped her underneath the arms. Ginny hadn't realized how exhausted she was- she had just kept fighting, she didn't give up.

"Run!" Mrs. Weasley ran towards them, thrusting her arms out to push. Without question, Fred and George dodged out of the house holding Ginny up between them. She was tripping over her own feet as she independently scrambled down the steps onto the lawn.

It was like a requiem for a dream…one of Ginny's worst nightmares…

All she could see behind her, was her mother running from the house – Fred and George at the lead. Her eyes couldn't tear away from the sight…

Within one second, Ginny's entire world changed.

* * *

_Duh duh duhhh!!!_

_Please review!!!_


	7. In the Rough

_Author's Note: Please Review!!_

A loud sounding like a wave of pressure burst through the air and everyone was thrown to the ground, pounding filling Ginny's ear drums. She threw her hands over her ears, trying to shut out the deafening noise.

She felt the heat on her back, and looked over her shoulder on the ground. Her entire face was illuminated with the orange glow of her house…completely consumed in flames…

"NO!" she screamed, struggling to her feet as she raced towards the house.

All that passed her mind was her father, Bill, Charlie, and the other Aurors. They were still inside.

"BILL! CHARLIE! DAD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came twenty feet closer to the house. Fred and George bolted after her, shouting at her to stay back.

Another explosion rippled through, sending Ginny onto her back on the ground again. Dirt and debris clogged and stung her lungs as she felt Fred's hands come around her, ushering her back. She tried to fight his grip but Fred was too strong for her. She gazed at her once home. Flames had consumed everything – flickering wildly from the window and door openings.

The story atop toppled over into the yard, continuing to burn in dying embers as the rest of the house was engulfed in the hot smoky flames.

Ginny noticed her mother's ashen, weeping face, still in shock, look upon her house in dismay. The house she had raised her children in…

Ginny backed away from the sight as Fred and George circled the lawn for the missing members of their family. Ginny's body just about gave way at the sight before her.

Figures were rounding the corner, coughing and sputtering. Her father and brothers were in the lead, the other aurors by their side, rounding the corner covered in soot. Their clothes were torn, tattered, and blackened.

Ginny let out the breath she had been holding, still transfixed to the spot.

Her eyes were set in red and orange, along with her flowing wavy hair that danced like the fire in the wild wind about her. She refused to grasp what she was seeing.

Her home, the burrow, was gone. And all that was in it.

She glanced to her right near the house where some debris had fallen into a tree, the oldest tree at the burrow, its large oak structure and comforting shade had given Ginny a safe haven from her brothers. She wanted to turn away so badly- It held so many memories to her, it was too overwhelming to watch it go up in flames like a piece of paper.

Her mind faded off as she watched the flames dance between the leaves till she could see them no more…

* * *

_It was the coldest winter of her fifth year during their Christmas break, and she was resting beneath the large oak. She could hear Harry and Ron playing their own mini game of Quidditch nearby on their brooms, despite Mrs. Weasley's scolding to stay inside. _Boys_ she thought to herself. She had started off with Harry playing Chaser against Ron to improve his keeper skills, but he only got into quarrels with Ginny. She leaned her head back against the tree, closing her eyes._

"_You seem a bit off"_

_Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry coming towards her, smiling. He started to rub the back of his neck the way he does, and Ginny smiled._

"_May I join you?"_

"_Sure" Ginny patted the overgrown grass beside her._

"_What's that?" Harry pointed to the parchment._

"_Oh, a letter from Dean." Ginny sighed out. Every time Harry mentioned Dean, it only got harder for Ginny to bear keeping it up. Hermione had told her countless times to get on with her life, to forget Harry, and here she was doing it- but by golly, as soon as she starts snogging someone else, Harry is immediately round every corner, and Ginny couldn't help but feel something emanate from Harry, something she couldn't quite put her finger on, whenever he was around her._

_Harry leaned his head back up against the rough bark of the ancient tree, closing his eyes._

_Ginny pretended not to look at him while he was resting, but immediately found herself studying the features of his face. She noticed the boyish faint smile, his rosy cheeks that always seemed to flush from the cold. The adam's apple in his throat stuck out slightly, making Ginny blush for some reason when she saw him swallow. His marble pale skin on his hands almost matched the color of snow, he was flawless – he was her angel. His unruly, jet-black hair always made her spin inside, like she was dying to run her hands through it. She found herself growing dizzier and more lightheaded the longer she took in every feature on his face, even his lightening bolt scar. Tired, she leaned against his black coat on his shoulder, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, although she wasn't asleep, she felt Harry's arm wrap around her shoulder, holding her closer to him, warming he with his body heart. Her head fell sleepily onto his chest, and he leaned down further so she could rest easily. She loved the feel of his rising and falling chest, the beating of his heart relaxed her into the deepest sleep she could remember…_

_When she began to breathe easier, barely conscious, Harry had kissed the top of her head, resting his head on her fiery locks for a moment before falling asleep himself…_

_It was then that Ginny knew in her heart that in Harry's arms she was whole…and she finally knew he felt the same way…_

* * *

The Weasley family walked towards the rubble that was their home. It seemed the family would be staying at Grimmuald Place Twelve through the invitation of the Order. They were continuously warned by Kingsley in his owls, that the manor was being watched outside – and that special apparition would have to be prepared for their move-in.

Ginny climbed the rickety stairs to nowhere, looking around the empty area where her room should have been. Surprisingly most of the furniture, lying amongst the rubble, was still standing since Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley had stayed behind a few extra seconds to charm some precious belongings from the deadly spells and explosions the Death Eaters had set upon their home.

Ginny sighed, trudging through the ashes and rubble and broken rock of her home, deciding herself silently that what she was traveling through was more like a cemetery. Her posters and walls had been burned down, but her dresser and desk were still in tact thankfully. She shut her eyes tightly as she opened the drawer, not wanting to see its contents burnt to ashes. But as she glimpsed down, her clothes were in good condition as before. She searched through the piles frantically, and held up Harry's jumper below the rest of the clothes. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. She held it close to her, breathing in his scent.

"Come on, the train leaves in an hour" Mr. Weasley urged on, still looking through his bedside drawer for his old grandfather's watch. Ginny stuffed the rest of her belongings into her backpack, including her clothes. She put on Harry's maroon jumper over her, and instantly laughed at the huge H embalmed right in the center of the jumper. This was definitely a Weasley jumper. She grabbed up Harry's letter which she had stashed quickly into her drawer as soon as she read it, afraid her brothers would find it. She breathed in his scent, her entire body warming at the thought of his arms around her.

"Ginny," Fred put a hand on his little sister's shoulder. Ginny jumped in shock, instantly throwing the letter into her backpack and fumbling for the zipper. She looked up at her elder brother Fred who, like her, still had soot on his face and cuts on his body from the night before.

"It's time to go. Mum's waiting. I don't think she'll last much longer. She's already used up all the handkerchiefs – she was bawling when she started picking up the broken fragments of her great grandmother's tea set."

Ginny sighed heavily, looking back at her house now in rubble, her home now covered in soot and destroyed. The only thing that stood out was the old Weasley clock her father just _had_ to save. Yet this time, all the Weasley hands were set at _Mortal Peril_.

"I'll be there in a minute" Ginny motioned to her brothers.

Ginny sat down beside the oak she had found comfort in. It was now dead. A burnt stump with crinkled branches scattered across the badly burnt lawn.

There was no comfort left for Ginny except for the thought of Ron, Hermione, and her family safe…and Harry…

And yet she wondered if he was as hopeless and dead as the tree behind her, only to disappear forever from her until she was left without anyone or anything in the world to make her feel alive again.

_Don't let yourself think like that Ginny_ she turned her head towards the sky.

He had to be out there, safe, and she knew it. She was with her brother, and Hermione. They would take care of each other.

She only wished to be with them.

She started to sink closer and closer to despair, her only comfort was the slowly starting bump on her abdomen.

She was so afraid, she needed Harry more than ever…but at the same time, she didn't want to distract him. Most of all, she couldn't let anyone know…worst of all a Death Eater…

Tears began to flow down her face like pelting rain putting out a fire. Her heart was squeezing in her chest.

She had no idea what she was going to do.


	8. Arrival

**_Please Review! (It's what keeps me going)_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8- Arrival**

Upon her arrival at Hogwarts, Ginny was ushered quickly into the great room full of the new incoming students, old students, and friends she longed to hug once again upon their meeting.

"Do you know what is going on?" a young fourth year Ginny had befriended timidly asked, watching a dark greasy haired man ascend the podium in front of the great hall. Ginny's eyes narrowed as the clapping started. It was the first time she noticed the change in faces – the faces of the teachers she had known for so long, were not a comforting sight. Each had an uneasy look – an almost fearful expression. Ginny watched McGonagall deliberately clap her hands at the slowest pace possible – her face the epitome of disgusts. Ginny only remembered the end of last year when McGonagall reluctantly took the post of Headmistress. Now she was back to Transfiguration – only to be stood up by Severus Snape.

"Quiet" Snape drowned the noise in the great hall with his nasally tone. Ginny crossed her arms, sending Snape a seething look. She vividly remembered the pain etched on Harry's face as he told her of Dumbledore's murder…those few moments they had together on Hogwarts grounds – before they were separated for the summer.

"I want all of you to know," Snape sneered, curving his slimy pasty fingers over the podium. "That the ministry will be taking control of this institution, and your well-being…" Snape gazed around the room.

Ginny stiffened in her seat as he found her eyes – locking them, his look becoming smug.

"And we will be watching you all…very, very closely…"

* * *

"I don't understand why you didn't flinch! I would be crying!" the young 4th year girl, who Ginny learned to be Madeleine, cowered – walking beside Ginny closely in the hall. 

Luna and Neville smirked beside Ginny, and Ginny couldn't help but smirk herself.

"Snape may seem like a threatening person, but you'll find that he's nothing but an arse. You shouldn't be afraid of him."

"But did you hear what he said? The Ministry is taking control of Hogwarts!" the frightened girl, who's initiation into Gryffindor Ginny just witnessed, drew closer to Ginny. Ginny wrapped a comforting arm around her as the tiny girl's eyes started to water. "Nothing is going to hurt you here. We'll stick together, I promise – we'll make sure nothing happens." Ginny smiled briefly before sending Neville beside her, also adoring a Prefect's badge, a fleeting look.

* * *

"Ginny" Luna called over from the far corner, waving her hand. She always seemed weird or out of it, but at times Luna was the best person to be with- especially during struggling situations, Luna had always been there for Ginny. Ginny smiled, waving back as she approached her. 

"How was your summer?"

"Boring as usual. My Dad took me along to do some more research for his magazine, it was absolutely astounding what we found. The giants are now migrating further north, towards us, which I find interesting. They say they want to breed with the giants of the north- "

Ginny only nodded, noticing Luna wasn't talking to Ginny directly, but talking over her upside down Quibbler she was reading. Luna seemed too perceptive at Ginny's alooftness.

"How was _your_ summer?"

Ginny scoffed at the question. _Let's see, I flew into a tree, almost passed out, my house got wracked by Death Eaters, I was put under the Crucio curse for the second time in my life, my family was in jeopardy, my house was burned down, Harry Hermione and Ron came back for a week, and I had the most amazing night of my life with Harry Potter,…and now, I'm pregnant_. Tears almost flooded her eyes as she pushed it all back into center. She hadn't noticed Luna's penetrating eyes through her reading glasses – her messy hair tied into an ungraceful wand- sporting a holly wand.

"Um, boring, as usual." Ginny mustered a smile, heading down to her dorms with Luna.

"Ginny, Luna!" Neville waved at them, rushing down the hall with a stack of new library books.

"Where's your trunk Ginny?" he asked. "You need a hand with it?"

"Um, actually no, Neville…" Ginny replied. "I don't have a trunk."

"You mean, just your backpack?"

"Yes…" Ginny warily went on, trying to sound nonchalant. "My house burned down this summer. So that's why I'm practically covered in soot and I have a bruise on my forehead." She lied about the bruise, but the rest sent Neville into shock. Surprisingly, Luna's face didn't seem to change.

"I know" Luna replied, staring at Ginny. Ginny looked at Luna incredulously. _How much weirder can she get? _She thought with a repressed laugh.

"How did you-?"

"Oh, I know. Anyhow, how is your family doing? Is everyone alright?"

Ginny, still baffled at Luna's casual nature (although thankful), told Luna her family was fine and was living in safe quarters. She asked how the trio was, and Neville was begging to know also.

"I, I guess they're fine. Last I saw was a month ago." The subject sent a pang through Ginny's heart, and she could no longer bear to think about it. She slugged her backpack against her back again.

"I better get going. You coming Neville? I'll see you at dinner Luna. Got to get changed."

Ginny felt ferociously hungry at dinnertime. She grabbed a few chicken legs, her mind concentrated on the plate before her.

"Did they starve you over the summer?" her friend Julia asked from across the table.

"What?" Ginny asked, crumbs of food falling out of her mouth.

"You're done your second plate and on your third. I say you're a bit hungry." Lavender teased from beside Julia.

Ginny choked back her food, sitting back with an apparent blush. Never had she felt subconscious about anything before, she wasn't one to change herself or care about what other people thought, unless it was Harry. But more now than ever she took into consideration everyone's opinions about her appearance- she didn't want anyone knowing her secret.

"I, I guess I just didn't get to eat yesterday or today, we had to pack up and leave so quickly since our house got burnt down." She excused herself, her face becoming hotter.

"Are you serious?" Julia's eyes were willed with worry, her voice laced in concern. She reached over and held Ginny's hand.

"If you need anything at all, you know who to come to, okay? I'm always here for you."

"Thanks" Ginny nodded, swiftly going back to eating to fill the awkward silence with her crunching noises. She inwardly groaned, already uncomfortable with the fact that she was now "homeless" - she didn't want everyone knowing about it.

* * *

The stares Ginny was receiving throughout the week were sending her over the edge. Each stare accompanied by whispers. She was no longer the "youngest Weasley," she was now the latest rumor- the juiciest gossip- "Harry Potter's girlfriend." How she hated the gossip. She wanted to ream them out to leave her alone. But as long as this war was waging on, she knew she was a major target for gossip. Therefore she found solace in guiding the youngest of Gryffindors – helping them in their studies, especially the first years who were undergoing the first waves of homesickness. 

Stubborn, fierce Ginny became a haven to those first years who saw her soft side. Somehow Ginny was attracted to them in such a way – maybe it was her instincts? How they found her as a safe haven was beyond her. But Ginny knew if word ever got out about her secret, not only would it spread over Hogwarts like a wildfire, she might be expelled…or worse, hunted…used as leverage over Harry…and that's a risk she was definitely not willing to take. At any cost.


	9. Breaking Through

* * *

CHAPTER 9 – Breaking Through _

* * *

_

_He was locked, within a dark damp chamber that looked to be a jail cell. She could see the Death Eaters torturing him, calling him names, Harry bravely tried to fight, he stood, but was shot down painfully- Ginny was calling to him from the cell opposite, shouting his name, crying- Harry's eyes met her fleetingly, pleading with her to be strong- he was standing brave, looking death in the face - but at the moment, she could see the fear in his very soul…not for him, but for her…and with that last look, she heard the words of Voldemort, piercing through her like a knife… "Avada Kedavra!" Ginny screamed, her scream piercing through her dream into her awakening as she gazed upon Harry's dead form upon the ground… _

She couldn't release the image out of her head as she sat up in bed, panting. Her hands tried to block out the image – she rubbed her temples, squeezing her head like a vice with her palms. It was useless. The image of Harry's fearful look, and his lifeless body on the ground made her cringe and shiver. She suddenly felt more empty than usual. Her body started to shake violently, and she scrambled desperately to reach the bathroom to vomit.

Not only were Ginny's sicknesses getting worse along with her hunger - which she swore was useless since she was hacking up every day – if anything she was losing body weight - but her hormones were going haywire. She was completely and unusually dazed and tired for her first few days of school. All of her attention was exhausted to studies and duties as Head Girl. She was proud of her accomplishment - that she was known as something other than Ron's younger sister, or the Youngest Weasley, or the Boy-Who-Lived's girlfriend, or "ex" as some students corrected others.

* * *

Since the end of July till the mid September, it had been a month and a half. 

Ginny slowly felt herself detatching from all that was familiar- most of her friends growing bored with her tired, sulking nature. She was breaking off from others more than usual. Once or twice she was overcome with exhaustion and fell asleep during her homework, only to turn it in late the next day, swearing and cursing at herself and her hormones. She was still a top student, but this behavior was completely out of character for her, and she found it frustrating in the least to deal with Head Girl duties, being a 6th year student, studies, and to top it all off formulating a Gryffindor team as Quidditch Captain. Not to mention the stress of knowing every day that Harry, Hermione, and her brother Ron were out in harms way trying to save the world - her family was still in danger - her house burned to the ground – and rumors were escalating that the ministry, now under the control of Voldemort, was planning to annihilate muggle-borns…starting with Hogwarts.

How could she alone protect these young students? Without Harry by her side, how was she let alone going to protect her dearest friends?

Ginny could feel the world upon her shoulders. Her only solace was during the night when no one was around, when she would revisit the memory of being wrapped in Harry's arms, until she could bear the memory no more and tears began to sting her cheeks.

* * *

It was the beginning of October that Ginny was at her wits end. 

She was walking with Luna when she heard sniggers from down the hall, a passing group of Ravenclaw girls were huddled together, all 6th years, sniggering at Ginny or gossiping about her in some way.

"How pathetic. Look at her, she's such a wreck. Why doesn't she just move on?"

The biting words from those passing girls reached Ginny's ears. With a swift flick of her wrist, she drew out her wand, sending a bat-boogey hex onto all three. Luna looked at Ginny in stunned silence.

The girls ran off screamed, covering their faces as they raced to the hospital wing.

"Ginny, what's gotten into you? I must say that was brilliant, but, are you feeling alright?" Luna muttered seriously in her casual manner, watching the flickering anger within Ginny's eyes slowly subside. Her hair seemed to be in a wild tizzy that day – an untamed fiery mess that displayed her frazzled disposition and new, less organized self – the part of her that had outwardly changed.

Luna could sense Ginny was hiding something, but knew Ginny would reveal it in her own time.

"Great," Ginny sighed. "Now McGonagall is going to strip me of my title as Head Girl because these gaggling group of gossipers decided to muddle with me." Ginny fumed, her hormones getting the best of her.

"Nice alliteration, Ginny." Luna grinned through her glasses.

"Thanks" Ginny smiled, calming down with each breath. Still, she couldn't help but feel Luna's prying eyes upon her, as if noticing the small bump on her stomach she was hiding, or the change in her behavior and appetite.

Ginny could barely stay awake for her last class, Transfiguration, which she was softly scolded in by Professor McGonagall because she had dazed off to sleep. She could tell McGonagall understood her current situation, with her brother and "ex"- boyfriend and best friend out in harms way, and made a point to speak with her after class.

"Ginevra, are you feeling alright?" McGonagall asked, leaning upon her desk, her face the same stern, cold look she always held.

"Yes, I'm sorry Professor. I didn't mean to doze off like that. It was completely rude of me."

"No matter Ginny. It's quite alright. I understand that things have not been easy for you lately, what with Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley gone, and your family's current state, but please. Do not cast bat boogey hexes at other students if you can help it. If you need to talk to someone, my office is always open. In the meantime, I will try to be light on the homework, so get some sleep."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny, overcome by shock at how easily McGonagall slipped the incident in the hallway into the mix, felt horrible that she had disrupted the class, but was extremely gracious by McGonagall's offer.

* * *

Ginny had skipped lunch and dinner that afternoon, and her stomach was growling fiercely. She couldn't shirk her head girl duties, and would rather skip meals that be behind in her school work. 

Traveling down the dark halls that night, doing her patrol at 9 o'clock, making sure all students were in their common dorms, a slight wave of exhaustion had hit her. She had been walking too much, and with little food and sleep, she could feel herself grow faint.

Her legs started to give way beneath her, her fatigue breaking through-

"Wooh there," a voice matched the arms that caught beneath her own. Ginny looked up stunned into a smiling, friendly face of a 7th year Ravenclaw. His light brown hair swept over his bright blue eyes which highlighted his chiseled features and strong jaw line.

"You alright there? I saw you wobbling. Maybe you should take it easy." He helped lean her against the wall.

"Thanks, just lost my footing, that's all." Ginny covered weakly. "I should probably be getting back to the dorms anyway." She shone a small smile to him in thanks.

"Thank you for saving me" Ginny knew a fall like that wouldn't have been good for the baby by any means.

"Oh, no problem. The name's Jason." He held out his hand, and shook Ginny's.

"I would take it easy if I were you. Sure you don't need someone to help you down the hall?"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm Ginny by the way." It was nice to finally meet someone who wasn't judging her, who knew nothing of her past or reputation constantly changing around the school. Jason knowingly smiled. "I'll see you around"

Ginny tried to stand, but instantly her knees buckled beneath her weight.

"I think I'll just help you down the hall" Jason offered, laughing. Ginny smiled, thankful that Jason was willing to help her. "Thank you" she mumbled out deliriously.

As they neared the common room through the halls, Jason's hand guiding her with his other hand around her waist, Ginny suddenly found herself floating. Black dots began to appear, and before she could take another full breath, her body collapsed. Jason's strong arms caught her before her fall, lifting her up and gently cradling her small form to his chest.


	10. Criminal

_Author's Note: I know that RW and HG get together at the end in the 7th book, but that's only with Harry watching_ _remember ;) whatever happened in the background when he wasn't watching? Hope you like! Please review_

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 -Criminal**

Ginny could hear voices around her as she started coming to her senses.

"I was helping her down the corridor and she just all of a sudden fainted." Jason's worried voice broke into the silence.

"Thank you Jason. You may go back to your common room now." McGonagall dismissed him quickly.

"What do you suppose is the problem?" McGonagall spoke softly as Jason left the hospital wing.

"Possibly exhaustion. I wouldn't doubt her being tired, she's dealt with more than anyone should lately, with Mr. Potter's disappearance, her family's vacancy, then starting a new school year without her own brother or Ms. Granger." Madam Pomfry replied empathetically.

Ginny let out a silent breath of relief.

"But we should probably run some tests to rule out any of the possibilities." Madam ended.

Ginny's body tensed up, and she instantly awoke, sitting up in bed and startling Madam Pomfry, while McGonagall stood still with her usual pinched expression.

"Nice to see you awake, Miss Weasley." McGonagall acknowledged, still eyeing Ginny curiously.

"Thank you Professor. May I, go to my room now? I'm sorry, I have not fulfilled the rest of my Head Girl duties tonight…" Ginny made to climb out of the bed.

"Deary, we are still worried as to _why_ you would all of a sudden faint within the halls. It's not a safe habit to get use to." Madam Pomfry pushed Ginny back onto the bed in concern. Ginny's breath quickened, but thankfully, she was a quick thinker. Ginny faked a deep sigh, her words starting to jumble in a mess.

"I don't know, it's just been hard lately. I, I guess it's been a bit too much, having to deal with my brother gone, and my family, and Harry…" Ginny put on her best acting face she possibly could, starting to sniffle and wipe her nose.

"Oh, deary" Madam embraced her, patting her back. "Why didn't you just say so? I'll give you some sleeping drought to make sure you get a good night's sleep."

"Can I go back now?" Ginny sniffled, trying to avoid eye contact with Professor McGonagall who seemed skeptical of Ginny's behavior.

"Maybe you should stay and sleep in the hospital wing tonight, just to make sure." She offered. Ginny grew tense again.

"Please!" Ginny burst out unexpectedly, practically pleading. "Please, I have to get back. There, there are a couple students I need to help tutor tonight and I still have my duties to fulfill!" she lied, her voice sounding even more desperate. Inside, she was crying because she was so desperate. The last thing she wanted was for the faculty, most of all McGonagall, to find out her secret.

"Alright, alright." Madam Pomfry chuckled. "I'll send some potion down with you. Minerva?"

McGonagall looked at Ginny for a long second before nodding her head, turning to leave. "But I expect you to be well rested for class tomorrow, Miss Weasley. No exceptions."

"Thank you Professor" Ginny graciously smiled, taking the sleeping draught and starting on her way to the common room, all the way trying to calm her nervous and racing heart.

* * *

However, the next week didn't even seem to lighten up. Instead it became worse. 

Ginny struggled more than ever to conceal her weakness to her friends and classmates.

She continued to eat ferocious amounts of food, but would then throw it up in the bathroom hours later from stomach sickness. One 5th year in the stall beside her, had started even asking her tips on how to become bulimic – which, of course, Ginny vehemently protested, claiming she had stomach sickness, and scolding the girl's student decision to perform such a horrid habit.

Initially, she tried to shy away from them as much as possible, only hanging out with Luna and Neville and a few close friends. But the more she hung out with them, the more she got to know Jason, a fellow Ravenclaw of her new friend Madeleine, who became very friendly and close with Ginny.

It was drawing to a close in October when Ginny realized she had put the Quidditch tryouts long enough. If she was ever going to convince everyone else that she was normal, she would have to hold them, despite her condition.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Luna had asked during her visit to the Gryffindor common room. Ginny often snuck Luna her into the common room for late night talks by the fireplace when everyone was in bed.

"I'm fine" Ginny smiled, eyes frowning at Luna's suspicions "why do you ask?"

"You seem…tried lately, more tired than usual, that's all" Luna turned her head back to her reading on the Snorkback, humming a song to herself. Ginny screwed up her face, leaning it onto the palm of her hand. Her eyes lit up with the light from the hearth, her eyes almost willing the embers to burn out.

"I better get going. It's getting late. I'll see you at your tryouts tomorrow, captain." Luna smiled, saluting her before opening the common room door and leaving.

As the embers slowly began to whither away and die, Ginny escaped deeper into thought.

Oh, how much she needed Harry. She didn't even know where he was. She had sent countless letters in code to Hermione through Pig, and she had replied to every single one, telling her that Harry sent all his love. But Ginny _needed_ someone, _physically_, preferably Harry - she couldn't stand being alone anymore.

There was nothing left for her to hold onto, except the constant reminder of the bump growing in her stomach.

Ginny struggled for breath as the tears fell, finally giving in.

* * *

Within a few hours after her letter was mailed, Ginny hadn't expected Hermione's arrival so soon. 

It was around 4 AM, and the embers of the fireplace in the common room had finally gone out. Ginny's body was sunken in the chair Harry usually sat in when he was around last year. She leaned her head on the cushion pillow, staring into the empty black space, unable to sleep, unable to think, sinking deeper and deeper into a state she was always afraid to enter. But now, anything seemed possible, even depression. Without Harry around, she felt like she was living a half-life, unfulfilled, and every moment she was dying.

Tears still silently fell down her streaked cheeks, her body shuddering every once in a while from the strain.

"Ginny"

She heard Hermione's gentle, melancholy voice and lifted her head to find her standing close by, watching her from under her dark cloak. Ginny's breath hitched-

"Hermione"

Both embraced each other tightly, holding onto each other as long as possible. Ginny openly cried on her shoulder – it felt like forever she had to wait to hug her – her best friend. Did she know how much she needed her? Ginny gave her a tight squeeze before pulling away.

"How are you?" Hermione held her at arms length, looking her over, her eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine. You?"

"As good as I can be." She stifled a laugh. "Although I'm not having any luck with turning mushrooms and overgrown grass into tasty meals."

"How's,…how is Harry?" Ginny managed to ask unsteadily.

"He's fine. He's with Ron right now. I can only stay a short time, but I had to come. Ginny, how could this happen!"

Ginny shook her head, water welling up in her swollen eyes. "I didn't mean to, it just…it just happened."

"Did you use protection?" Hermione asked.

Ginny remembered back to that night. Blushing profusely, she bowed her head and shook it silently – tears pattering to the floor.

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, and took Ginny into her arms.

"It's alright Ginny, we'll make it through this."

"But Harry can't know. If he knows, it'll distract him. And I can't tell mum or dad, they'll freak, not to mention what Ron will do to Harry if they find out…Merlin knows what McGonagall would do – she'd send me right home – and what if Snape or any of the ministry members discovered me?!" Ginny's face was the epitome of terror. "Death Eaters would be swarming and Harry-"

"Shhh" Hermione stroked Ginny's hair, comforting her. She led her to the sofa, sitting her down so that she could lay her head in her lap.

As Ginny continued to cry herself to sleep, Hermione ran her hand through her hair, talking soothing words to her.

"Everything will be alright Ginny, I'm here for you. Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." But in the back of Hermione's mind, panic was setting in. She knew that Ginny wouldn't be able to go long without Harry, she needed him. Hermione didn't know herself how a 16 year old could handle the strain of a pregnancy – let alone without the father. But at that time, the worst time ever for this to happen, he needed to concentrate on other things, and both Ginny and her understood this was the last thing he needed on his mind.

* * *

Hermione trailed into the tent at 6 AM after she made sure Ginny was sound asleep. 

"How is she?" Harry instantly bolted from his position on the floor, faking his slumber.

"Um, fine. She worries about you, a _lot_." Hermione smiled, trying to sound convincing.

"There's nothing wrong?" Ron came up alongside Harry. "Well in that case, did you bring us any food from the kitchens? I'm starving!" Ron joked, chuckling as Harry nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Oh, you know how Ginny is. She worries about all of us. She just wanted to make sure we were safe." Hermione tried to reassure, stepping away from the boys. It was growing harder and harder for her to lie while her mind was screaming out in panic for Ginny and Harry. What if they were discovered? What if Voldemort or a Death Eater found out Ginny's secret? Ginny was already seen as major leverage over Harry despite their breakup…but now that she was _pregnant_? Not only was Hermione overwhelmed with the emotional and physical stress Ginny must be going through, despite Ginny's infamous obstinate and tough predisposition – so much like Harry and her brothers – but the fact that Ginny would become Voldemort's number one target if discovered…

Ron came up beside Hermione, starting to rub her shoulders.

"You seem tense." He whispered soothingly in her ear.

"A bit. I guess we've just been hiding in these forests for so long I didn't realize how much I've missed the outside world."

Ron's face fell, both of them watching as Harry sulked over a bed, lying against it and trying to read up more on Hogwarts' History to search for a possible 7th Horcrux.

Ron sighed heavily, drawing Hermione away for a second till they were watching the sun rising over the meadow before them. They could hear the distant crashing of waves over a nearby cliff at the edge of the forest. Ron rested his head upon Hermione's.

"He's a bloody mess Hermione. I had to hold him back from you when you apparated to Hogwarts in the forest. He was going ballistic." Ron looked into Hermione's eyes worried.

"You know he can't see her Ron." Hermione frowned. Ron looked out in silence at the rising sun.

Hermione smirked. "You never realized did you? How close your best mate is to your sister?"

"I never knew they were that bloody infatuated." Ron laughed.

Hermione's face darkened and she turned away, crossing her arms as she walked.

Ron, who hadn't noticed, had to take a double take to realize Hermione's comforting presence was gone from him and he hurried after her.

"Hermione"

Hermione stopped, covering her eyes and wiping the tears quickly. But Ron saw past her façade easily.

"Hermione" his soothing voice echoed, lifting his hands to her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Everything Ronald" she sobbed, falling into his chest. Ron leaned down, holding her close as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

When Ron's shirt had been thoroughly soaked, Hermione let off, apologizing. He could read the troubled expression on her face.

"What's happened Hermione?"

She drew back slightly, unsure of how to answer, but in the end decided on half-confessing.

"Ginny's practically dead up at Hogwarts. She can't sleep at night, she has nightmares about our deaths. Ron, Harry is going crazy- we all are! We've been cooped up in these bloody forests away from civilization for so long, I can't stand it anymore! It's criminal how we're torn apart- I feel like a fugitive, always on the run – and I'm sure Ginny feels the same way, cooped up in Hogwarts like its some sort of cage. I don't care if it's safe or not! Any damn moment could be our last- this could be our last day!" she sniffled, her eyes blazing. "I don't want to go on another day, knowing that within a second we could be attacked and killed…and I would never get to tell you what I have been holding in my heart all these years…" the tears were streaming freely down her face as she spoke to a startled Ron, who looked flabbergasted in the least, his eyes wide, his body still inches from hers.

"I love you Ron. I've loved you ever since I first saw your ears redden and blush. When you were hurt in the Department of Mysteries, I didn't know what to do with myself- I thought I was completely lost without you. I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley, and I forever always will."

Ron's eyes seemed to ignite immediately, and within a second, his hands had grasped Hermione's arms, his lips pressing firmly against hers.

When Ron broke away, a different smile had claimed his brightly glowing and flushed features.

"I love you too." He huskily replied, with all the love he had for her shining through his eyes. In that moment, Hermione practically died on the spot, laughing inside at how happy she was. Then he kissed her again, her arms flung around his neck- finally showing what they had felt for each other all along…


	11. Might as Well Be Strangers

_Author's Note: Ah, I'm getting writer's block! Please review- any suggestions would be greatly appreciated._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 – Might as Well Be Strangers**

"This is complete bullocks! Can anyone actually fly around here?" Alicia bellowed, her hands flying.

Ginny turned to her crossly. "Just because you've _already_ _made the team_ doesn't mean you can shout out at anyone you wish. That's _my_ job."

"Sorry" Alicia backed down, retreating to the benches.

Ginny walked foreword, greeting the second batch of her tryouts. Most looked to be nervous 1st, 2nd, or 3rd years.

"Don't worry all of you, you'll all get a chance at each position. I want to warn you of a few safety precautions first-"

"Ginevra Weasley!" a stern voice rose over the field – magically magnified by her wand. Ginny whirled around, catching the sight of Professor McGonagall motioning for her in the distance.

_Oh no…_

Her throat was blocked by a large lump. Her face lighted into a persuasive travesty as she faced once again the eager group of youngsters.

"Just, one moment please. Alicia? Could you pass out the brooms?"

Ginny slowly sprinted off the Quidditch field to where McGonagall stood, wringing a rolled piece of parchment in her thin grip.

_Worse case scenario? My family was attacked again, she found out my secret…or worse, someone's died…_

Trying to breathe became harder as Ginny caught glimpse of McGonagall's stern appearance crumbling into one of alarm.

"Professor?" Ginny stopped in front of her, winded – pinching her sides to keep herself in check.

"Ginny," McGonagall started out unsteadily "We must eliminate try outs for Quidditch. The…Ministry, of Magic, has decided to search out any muggle-born children – and I'm afraid for the safety and the exposure of our students."

From the sound of her hushed tones, Ginny could tell that Professor McGonagall's words to her were to be strictly kept secret. For Ginny's ears only. Suddenly Ginny felt elated that she was one of the few chosen pupils to be told this valuable piece of information – that she could be confided in – but at the same time, she was terrified…what of the students she looked over? Madeleine was definitely not of pure-blood, or half-blood – what of her family? She was about to ask McGonagall of any news concerning her family, or one of the many plaguing questions – what would happen to those students taken from Hogwarts? Where they questioned? Thrown into Azkaban?

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but McGonagall interrupted her with a glare. "I suggest you get your Gryffindors off the field, _immediately_ Miss Weasley. I would like to speak with you later and the other Heads of houses after dinner in my office – please be prompt."

With an unconscious nod, Ginny watched her storm off.

* * *

Later that evening, Ginny left McGonagall's office with Neville beside her – pale and wide-eyed. 

_What are we going to do? What are we going to do!!_

"Ginny," Neville broke the silence "I know this is hard…but, I think we need to start up the DA again."

Flabbergasted, Ginny halted in the hall, giving Neville an incredulous look. She wasn't expecting this. But she knew what was coming after it.

"I agree Neville, I think, with the danger out there – we all need to protect ourselves. And since the defense against the dark arts has been…_replaced_,…we need to teach everyone how to defend themselves incase-"

"We think you should head it." Neville broke Ginny's rant.

A chill ransaked Ginny's frail body. She warily peered up at Neville. "_We_?"

"We, yes. Luna, I, and the rest of the DA members."

Ginny hung her head – _great, just what I need…another burden…_

Neville's reassuring hand came to her shoulder.

"We'll be right beside you Ginny, Luna and I. Please, you have the best Patronus than anyone, not to mention…you've dealt with Vol-, I mean, You-Know-Who before." Ginny shivered at the thought. "And, Harry taught you, more than any of us."

Heaving in a breath, her insides shaking, she nodded her head. Neville's face brightened.

"What are you two mudbloods doing?" Malfoy's smug voice came from a distance behind, followed by his cronies – Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shove off' Neville glowered whilst Malfoy encircled him. He only let out a snicker. "Shouldn't it be off to bed with both of you? Isn't it past your bed time?"

"If you haven't noticed Malfoy,-" Neville shown his badge with a flick of his shoulder "We were at the meeting too"

"Ooo! Showing off your new jewelry Neville? Not very impressive – well, I suppose McGonagall had to pull a last resort, what with all the decent Gryffindors being gone and all-"

"I guess you're calling Hermione, Ron, and Harry decent then?" Ginny raised an eyebrow cheekily.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed, realizing he was caught by his own words. "I wasn't talking about your sorry pathetic brother, that mudblood, or scar head. I don't see how you're fit for the job either Weasley, you're probably blubbering every other minute for your lover, aren't you? It's disgusting how you idolize that bloody idiot, he can't even-"

Malfoy was sent to the ground at the power in Ginny's punch. Fuming, Ginny charged towards him, sending blows with her fists into his face. Neville reached Ginny's form, shaking with rage, before Crabbe or Goyle could pull their wands. Scrambling, he hoisted her from Malfoy and pulled her up – keeping a locked grip around her arms. Draco felt his face, wiping the blood from his nose, lip, and eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll pay for that you bloody bitch!" he jumped to his feet, charging – but Ginny was fresh on her feet, boiling in her restraint. She wretched herself from Neville, and was now face to face with Draco's detestable pasty face.

"You and your father disgust me Draco Malfoy!! How could you condone what he does? Destroying families!! Killing innocent people!!! AND YOU DESIRE THE SAME FATE!!!! YOU REPULSE ME!!!!"

"Ginny, please, he's not worth it" Neville spoke softly in the background.

Ginny's face was inches from Draco's, peering up at him in mixture of emotions that hit her in sweeping moments – hate, regret, fury, grief, despair, loneliness, disgust, helplessness-

Unexpectedly, Ginny watched Draco's features change under her gaze and at the sound of her harsh words.

No longer hostile, his eyes became a poignant ice blue, his mouth and face were without tension – almost sagging in agony. Ginny couldn't make out his emotions, and before she could try, a tight grip grabbed her by the shoulder from behind.

"Miss Weasley"

Snape's nasal voice hissed her name, his eyes staring coal black into hers. Her expression did not change. Snape's face scanned from Draco's, to hers. Draco had resumed his stance.

"I assume, that you were on your way back to your respective dormitories, am I right?" Snape let go of Ginny's school robes, shoving her back slightly.

Neville took Ginny's hand from behind, but Ginny continued to stare, an insurgent, at Snape, as if daring him to mess with her. Snape cocked his head to the side, amused.

"That will be fifty points from Gryffindor. Meet me for detention, Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, tomorrow night at my study."

With one last sneer, Snape whirled around and left – not a glance at Crabbe, Goyle, or Draco.

"C'mon Ginny" Neville urged more harshly. Ginny held her gaze with Draco before succumbing to Neville's nagging hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry Neville, that I got you in trouble." Ginny bowed her head, finally regretting her impulsive actions. _Damn hormones..._She brushed back her hair, unable to concentrate on her dark arts homework, muttering underneath her breath _complete bullocks!_

"It's okay, I'm just…worried about what McGonagall said this afternoon."

Ginny's head fell into her hands. "I know. Rounding up _students_? How could they _ever_ be '_potentially dangerous_?!'" she furtively looked at a group of 1st years playing chess, a young red haired girl with freckles next to a slightly older boy with dark hair and glasses – who was inching his hand closer to hers. Ginny turned away, disturbed.

"You think we should write the letters tonight? To their families?"

Neville nodded, gazing at the 5 foot long list before him. "I think we need to. The sooner we can get them out of her and safely back with their families, and get them all into hiding, the better."

Ginny's night was consumed with breaking the news to young students – then writing letter after letter till 2 AM, when her hand was cramping so bad, she was sure she had carpel tunnel.

"I haven't even finished by homework." Ginny groaned, her stomach growling even more loudly.

Neville chuckled beside her. "Hungry much?"

"I'm always hungry" Ginny slowly lifted herself up. Grabbing a small apple from her bag – a snack she had taken from the Great Hall. Neville frowned in worry.

"Ginny," he grabbed hold of her wrist holding the apple, and turned her arm over. It had never hit Ginny before, but now as Neville was examining her outer appearance – she was frightened by what she saw.

"Ginny, I've never seen you this…skinny...before. It's…unhealthy." Neville dropped her arm gently, looking Ginny squarely in the eyes. Chivalrous, kind-hearted Neville, was upset – and Ginny felt utterly guilty for it.

"I, I'm worried about you Ginny. I've seen you eat at the great hall – and it doesn't make any sense. You're, a stick!!" Really, he wanted to tell her that she was wasting away, but he didn't want to be too rough.

"Please Neville, I'm perfectly fine! It's just…all the stress is eating up my rations I've stored away" Ginny chuckled uncomfortably. She secretly wondered if she was eating enough. Did she really need to eat more? Was the baby taking that much from her? She had to admit – she was exhausted beyond belief.

Neville sighed, closing the books and hoisting Ginny to her feet.

"If you ever need someone to talk to Ginny,…"

"I know, I know. You're one of my most loyal and bestest friends Neville! Of course I would talk to you" _just not about this…_

Neville crinkled a small smile. "Are you, holding up alright?"

Ginny looked up confused.

"I miss them, a lot – Ron, Hermione, Harry – I know it must be hard, your brother and Hermione not around. But, no one ever told me- you and Harry, um, did you, really break it off?"

Should she tell him? She toyed with the idea, she wanted so badly to tell someone else – someone close to her – but her desperate need could not be met. She knew that deep inside.

"Harry and I, it's complicated…we might as well be strangers sometimes…" the words kept flowing, she couldn't stop "Sometimes I feel like I'm reaching out to something that's not there, you know? I don't know his thoughts these days, he tells me it's easier for us to be apart. For all I know of him now, he could be in another town…another country…and I know, I'm supposed to let him go, for now…"_but it gets harder every minute_. Fresh tears formed in the creases of her eyes "that some day, when things get better, he'll be back – and we can start where we left off. But I keep wondering, if things will be the same…"

"Oh," Neville replied nervously, realizing he had gotten an earful more than he had bargained for. Although confused, he felt privileged that Ginny was finally opening up to someone – especially him. He wrapped a comforting arm around her, leading the walk up the stairs with her. He then asked the nagging question "So, you miss him then too?"

Ginny grabbed hold of the railing and squeezed it for support as the tears came.

"Every day."


	12. Thinking Over

_Author's Note: I know this isn't a long one, but it has a twist. Please review!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 – Thinking Over**

The days passing into early November were a haze for Ginny. It seemed that her life remained in slow motion, everyone traveling at hyper speed around her. And yet, she was constantly on the move.

One person she was thankful for meeting, was Jason. Apparently they shared almost every class together – and in most, Ginny ended up sitting beside him. They would converse casually about daily life – occasionally dwindling on the subject of family, but thankfully Jason would cease when he saw Ginny start to tear up at the thought of home.

One day as they were walking across the colorful leaf-spattered grounds, Ginny could feel a distinct change in the air. Even though Harry was still gone, and Ginny hated to think under what conditions he was surviving with Hermione and Ron – he found solace beside Jason. Although he walked quietly beside her, it was a silence of understanding and comfort between them. Ginny lifted her head to the breeze, stretching her arms out and letting the wind whip at her fiery locks.

"Ginny, do you miss Harry?" she heard Jason's melancholy voice beside her.

Ginny brought her hands down quickly. She had never discussed Harry with Jason.

"I, I do. How did you-?"

Jason chuckled. "I know a lot, Ginny." His smile was disconcerting. It was the first time Ginny shivered in his presence – what was it he knew?

"What, sort of things do you know?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, playing along. Jason only drew his head to the side, showing her his crooked, charming smile. "Gin, everyone knows that you and Harry were together last year – you've never really brought him up, I kinda figured it out – it was a touchy subject for you. If you don't want to talk about it, it's really fine with me"

Ginny released a sigh. She wasn't paranoid. Why should she be? Jason's constant flow of comforting words and gentle actions – knowing when to hug Ginny when she needed it the most – to be an ear when Ginny was about to explode – made him more of an angel to her than before – maybe someone was watching out for her?

"No, it's fine." Ginny peered up with a small content smile, resting beneath a large willow. Jason sat beside her, watching her draw her knees up to her chest.

"I imagine its hard, having him gone."

The more Jason seemed to talk of Harry, the more comfortable Ginny became to talk about Harry freely. She had never let her guard down before, and suddenly emotions and feelings she had never shared were pouring out of her. Jason sat, listening intently, his eyes transfixed to Ginny's face. All the while, Ginny kept wondering, _how can he stand my incessant rants? Doesn't he want to peel away and run the other direction? Aren't I bothering him?_ But the more she talked, the more concentrated he seemed.

"Do you think,…he'll come back?" Jason asked after a considerable amount of silence.

The question hit home for Ginny. She had pushed the thought so far back within her mind, vowing to never let it resurface – but as soon as it did…a flood of questions boggled her mind.

Would Harry come back to her? Would he be there for the birth of his child – or would he perish at the hand of Voldemort or a million Death Eaters? Even if he did return…would he want to be with Ginny? After everything they had gone through…would he be,…changed?

Thinking over the many things Harry had said to Ginny – thinking over the questions and options in her head – in thinking everything over, Ginny became frustrated that she could not determine the future. Her lips pursed – her mind desperately trying to break the barrier, to find comfort in the unknown conclusion.

Jason saw the tension written upon Ginny's face, and pulled her into a hug with his arm. Ginny fell into him, leaning against his shoulder.

"I don't know. Harry will fight to the death, if it comes to it." Jason twitched at her words.

"Ginny,"

She shook her head.

"I've been avoiding it for too long. I…I know that Harry won't come back." Jason looked down at his soaked shoulder, perturbed by Ginny's swollen features. He frowned – she had been crying too much, he wasn't going to cause her to worry around him – he was supposed to be her comfort.

"He _will_ come back Ginny. He will come back, for you."

Ginny sniffled, gazing up at Jason with wide glassy eyes. The look she sent him, nearly killed him inside.

In that moment, as he pulled Ginny closer into h is shoulder – her fist clutching a handful of his striped shirt, her head falling into his chest to release her grief – Jason felt a sincere loathing and hatred towards Harry Potter. What right did he have to hurt her so deeply? This tiny, petite creature nestled against him – with her fiery hair and glistening brown eyes – Jason had past Ginny in the halls countless times, and never before had he seen her so helpless and vulnerable. He began to roll through thoughts possessively – if Ginny were his, if this beautiful creature were for him to hold as he did now, he wouldn't have abandoned her like Potter.

Eager to prove his worthiness and loyalty, he rested his head against Ginny's, clutching her frail body – already scheming…he would never let Harry Potter back into her life, to bring her pain again…if he could help it.


	13. Dark Blue

_Author's Note: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GINNY!!!!** (AUGUST 10th)_

_Please Review!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 – Dark Blue**

"Amazing job Mildred!" Ginny commented, crossing between the rows of practicing students.

"Fiona, try to, um, use a little more flick of the wrist – it helps." Ginny bit the bottom of her lip and scurried over to Luna and Neville who were aiding a group of fourth years.

"How am I doing?"

"Perfect!" Neville grinned broadly.

"Neville-" Luna's voice triggered Neville's reaction. He swiftly ducked out of the way, the jet of blue light shooting past his right ear.

"Uh, Zach?" Neville's face appeared, flushed from his close encounter. "Might want to control that stupefy charm."

"I'm sure Neville doesn't want to be hit with that one again," Ginny chuckled, pacing the rows. She watched Jason's light, fluid movements – his hand whipping through the air effortlessly. A Patronus was conjured within seconds – a green lynx shooting from the tip of his wand, bounding about the room before soaring into the air – and disappearing like a cloud.

"Excellent!" Ginny beamed, her eyes twinkling at him. Jason lifted the corners of his mouth into a crooked smile, continuing to practice his many encasement spells and disarming charms. Ginny rounded about him.

"Are you sure you've never worked with Harry before? In the D.A. that is,"

Jason hadn't realized she was still watching him. Blushing, he pulled out another easy Patronus with a swift flick of his arm – only showing off to take pleasure in Ginny's gaping expression. "I'm a seventh year, Ginny. Don't you remember?"

Jason's words brought Ginny back to the room. Embarrassed, she smiled meekly before returning to her saunter about the room.

As the afternoon went on, Ginny couldn't help but wonder if she was helping at all. Sure, whenever a student blew up an object in a room or sent another student spiraling into the wall, within seconds she was at the scene. But was she giving the right information? Her hints to Fiona, didn't work for Alicia – and her suggestions for Colin certainly didn't work for Dean. Ritchie Coote seemed to be doing well for himself – he was almost able to conjure a Patronus. But Ginny, Neville, and Luna's excitement had been short lived when Jimmy Peakes uttered the wrong incantation and caused Demelza to run out of the room, covering her face in humiliation that her eyebrows had been burned off.

Things seemed so much easier when Harry was around.

At the close of the session, when all the students meandered out of the room of requirement in pairs to their respective houses, Ginny collapsed into an oversized chair. She closed her eyes, her hand running over her stomach unconsciously.

The last D.A. session, a year ago – Harry was by her side, admiring her own Patronus – gazing down at her with that hard, blazing look. Within seconds she remembered latching onto his lips, stalling the D.A. session – and Cho's steady impatient tapping of her foot.

"Ginny?"

Luna's voice awoke her.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just remembering."

Remembering. Because there was nothing she wanted to remember at the present. All that was blissful and wonderful, was in the past. Yesterday, she was a little girl, bounding down the stairs looking for her jumper when she saw the famous Harry Potter seated at her kitchen table. Her fluttering heart had stopped short – and from the moment she saw the nervous look in his eyes as he uttered their first 'hello,' she knew she had fallen for him – that small boy with messy black hair and broken glasses.

She remembered watching him as he grew from a boy, skipping being a teenager – and becoming a man all too soon, with too many responsibilities. Once one summer after Ginny's 5th year, Harry had commented on Ginny's appearance – shell shocked that in one summer, Ginny's hair could grow so long.

Ginny giggled to herself, knowing that her hair wasn't the only thing that had changed and was pre-occupying Harry's mind.

Apparently Ginny had changed too, she just couldn't see it. There still were some awkward, lingering teen moments between Harry and her - and the problem, well, not problem _persay_,...but nuisance of reining in those raging hormones...although Ginny didn't particularly mind when Harry would press her against the wall roughly and ravage her lips.

But since the war had officially started…Ginny had been ripped from the safe confines of her home and family – had been dumped on with mounds of responsibility she wasn't prepared or ready for - and although her family was only a letter away – she felt so alone without her three best friends by her side.

* * *

"Bloody damn essay! I f-ing hate him!" Ginny slammed her pen into the paper – blotches of ink had ruined her four foot long parchment. Luna beside her raised a wondering eyebrow. 

"Muggle Studies, _Phaw_! Give me a break, please! He wants me to write a four foot essay on why Muggles are so dangerous!" Ginny leapt from her seat, and without consideration for her actions, discarded the ruined parchment into the flames of the common room fireplace. Luna opened her mouth to retaliate, but quickly shut it, cocking her head to the side as a thought came.

"You know, Ginny. I have forgotten to tell you something."

Ginny huffed as she roughly slammed back into the love seat. Luna did not seem offended by her actions at all, especially with Ginny mumbling insanely to herself.

"I have to leave, Ginny."

Luna's melodic tones could not cover up the gravity of her words. Ginny's head snapped to the side – her body bolting into an upright position.

"Luna- w-why?"

Luna sighed, placing her "Mythical Creatures of the Egyptian Plains" on the sofa's armrest.

"I have to leave Hogwarts to go into hiding. My mother was a muggle, and Ministry members are now searching for 'half-muggle-borns.' I'm going to stay with my father until the order comes for me."

Although Luna's entire being emanated calm – Ginny was just the opposite. Fingers gripping into the back of the couch, the entire stance of her body was one of shock and desperation. Luna, one of her best friends, was _leaving_?

"Luna, why didn't you tell me before?" Ginny's voice came out strangled – her sobs were not as easy to hold back as before.

Luna turned away, packing her things in a tote. "I didn't think it mattered until now. I hadn't planned on the Ministry sending out this type of…proclamation…but I guess when there's an army of Death Eaters scouring the entire nation and Imperiusing anyone of status, anything is possible." Luna sent Ginny a reassuring smile – but her sad blue eyes spoke otherwise.

"When do you leave?"

"Tonight"

"Tonight!?"

"Oh, by the way, McGonagall wanted me to pass this along to you. It must have slipped my mind."

Ginny unfolded the piece of crinkled parchment:

_To Ginevra Weasley and Neville Longbottom,_

_I have stalled as long as necessary to keep the students in school. It is a dire thing, that I must inform you both – that the Ministry has decided to raid Hogwarts and take into custody any muggle-born or half-muggle born student. _

_Therefore, I am issuing an immediate emergency evacuation – tonight at midnight, please lead any Gryffindor students, and follow the other prefects and their students into room 453 on the fourth floor. I will be expecting you, and Filch will be waiting beside the door to check off names._

_Be prompt, be swift, be safe,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Ginny's stomach plummeted.

_Tonight_?

Her eyes flew to the clock- it was already 9 PM. She jumped to her feet, wavering at her loss of balance.

"Neville!" Ginny's voice came out choked. Neville saw the terror plastered upon her white face – and was by her side momentarily. She thrust him the note, her hands shaking.

Terror seized her thoughts –_ what if we don't make it in time? What if they find us?_

Neville threw her a furtive glance. Unable to speak, Ginny nodded at Neville's unasked question. Thankfully, he was more composed.

"Can I have everyone's attention please! I need to see the following people at once…"

* * *

An eerie dark blue light crept through the stained windows of the fourth floor hall, scattering their light across the cold marble floors – and revealing the shadows of the three rushing crowds of silent students – all covered in dark, travel cloaks. Their young eyes scanned the darkness – the sound of their silent feet filling the void. 

In the lead were the Ravenclaws – led by Jason, Cho Chang, and Melinda Harper. The Hufflepuffs followed in sync behind them – led by Luna, Susan Bones, and Leo Briggs. A cluster of girls shielded by their dark blue capes clung to one another when an owl hooted by the window. Neville led the line of Gryffindors behind, with Ginny, Dean, and Seamus pulling up the rear.

"You have everything Seamus?" Ginny asked over her shoulder.

"Yea, me mum is waitin' for me at the station. Me dad is really upset – thinks its all his fault."

Ginny and Dean sent him sympathetic looks.

"I just hope Harry murders You-Know-Who soon. Hogwarts is really becoming a mess." Seamus added, his voice lack luster and disheartening.

Ginny closed her eyes momentarily to release a breath. Even at uttering Harry's name, Ginny wasn't able to compose her emotions – especially now when her hormones were going wild.

A comforting hand landed upon her shoulder as they neared the door. Ginny's eyes opened into Jason's warm expression. "Hey, just making sure you're okay"

Ginny nodded – watching ahead at the hurried motions of Filch's hand as he checked off the many students.

Suddenly there was a muffled moaning close by. Perturbed, Ginny spun around – her eyes landing upon a small frame that was shaking with sobs. Quickly acting on instinct, she drew the small 1st year girl she recognized from the beginning of school, into her arms and hugged her tightly – smoothing her dark chocolate hair.

"Everything will be okay, I promise. You're going to get to see your parents soon!"

The girl nodded, obviously embarrassed – and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"C'mon" Ginny grinned, taking her other hand.

It seemed a whole crowd of 1st and 2nd years, girls and boys alike, had taken refuge in Ginny's comforting aura. Confused by their sudden presence, Ginny sent a warm, reassuring smile before drawing her own wand beneath her cloak – preparing for the arbitrary.

"This is your batch of Gryffindors, I presume" Filch mumbled, flipping through the pages of his note pad with a greasy hand. All the while, Ginny wondered – if Filch was on McGonagall's side. _He must be, if he's helping us._

Suddenly a clamor echoed from down the hall.

Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Filch ripped their heads to the right where the racket had come from. Footsteps instantly followed.

_Damnit, Peeves!_

Ginny nudged the small 1st year, whose hand she was gripping, into the room with Seamus before she and Neville turned on the intruder with their wands.

Ginny's heart sunk.

Out from the shadows, strolled Severus Snape – his dark hair and robes blending in with the surrounded impending blackness. Had his face not been so ashen and his walk so deliberate, she would have never guessed it was him – but there he was, leisurely strolling down the hall – his eyes caught with there's.

Ginny glanced back at Filch, sending him a glance – and instantly he fled into the room, shutting the door silently behind.

Snape didn't seem to notice Filch's presence, or the sound of the shutting door.

"Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom. One detention not enough for you?" his eyebrow rose derisively, his voice laced in disdain. Ginny and Neville lowered their wands – frozen.

"We were patrolling the halls, sir. Ginny and I thought we saw some students out-"

"I've been patrolling all afternoon and have seen no one, or if you haven't noticed – the school has been on deliberate lock down all afternoon. No portholes will open without my permission."

Ginny gulped. _Unless you're McGonagall._

She could only wonder, why Snape would want all students on lock down overnight. Her face turned to a frown. _Of course_. Wasn't Snape a Death Eater after all? He wanted those students under the Ministry's hold.

It took all of Ginny from releasing her fury upon Snape's empty, unconcerned persona.

"I advise, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, that you get to bed…unless you want to attract trouble."

Snape's gaze turned to Ginny. "You never know what's lurking in these halls after dark."

Ginny kept her scowl. Snape's eyebrow suddenly lifted.

"And it would be appropriate, Miss Weasley, if you lowered your wand."

She looked down – her hand had raised itself involuntarily, pointing its bluish glow at Snape's face.

"Oh" she said in a chipper voice, a smug smile spreading on her features. Her wand did not lower.

Snape glowered. "Miss Weasley-"

"You never know what's lurking after dark, _Headmaster_. Who's, _impersonating_, someone else? Best to take all necessary precautions." She deliberately exaggerated every syllable, holding her gaze stiffly.

As Snape stared hard into Ginny's defiant eyes, starting to fume at the youngest Weasley's easy temper – something in Ginny's fiery nature, startled him.

He began to back away, his eyes growing wide as he noticed the familiar flames in her wild red hair and sternness of her stare resemble that of his boyhood best friend…

"Go to bed. Both of you. If I catch you again, you'll have detention for a month." Snape flustered, darted down the adjacent hall- his cloak swishing in his wake.

"What the hell did you do to Snape?" Neville beamed – surprised.

"I…don't know"

With a quick flick of her wand – Neville and her were encompassed in the dark blue light of the moon. She kept wondering – _hadn't Snape seen the open door and Filch? Why didn't he question it or barge right through?_

Taking a final look back at the dark blue shadows painted with black barren dancing trees blown by the howling wind – she headed into the light of Room 453.


	14. Another Place to Fall

_Author's Note: I know this one is really long, and action packed – but there is a lot to this story – it will make sense later. Please review!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14 – Another Place to Fall**

McGonagall was already scuttling about, ushering students through a secret porthole behind a large mahogany armoire. Seamus, Jason, Ginny and Neville were instructed to go first – with Susan, and Cho in the center –and Leo, Luna, and Melinda bringing up the rear with Filch.

Upon sliding into the grounds from the secret hole – Ginny and Neville drew out their wands whilst Seamus and Jason helped the students break their fall as they entered onto the deadly silent grounds.

Ginny's lips moved quickly – sending a small spell over the grounds. The wind picked up, blowing the crunching leaves into a pile. The last thing they needed was for a hoard of forty students to be walking through crunching leaves when they were trying to be stealthy.

"Follow me" McGonagall's charged into the darkness – Neville and Seamus close at her heels. Ginny held the hand of the small girl, herding the children before her.

She kept her wand at the ready, her eyes scanning the darkness – her head flicking back and forth, edgy - the various noises of the night making her every limb twitch.

"We're going into the forest?" one of the Hufflepuff boys gasped. The student next to him started teasing. "You _afraid_ Alphie? Afraid some spooky Dementor will get you?"

"No, but a Death Eater will" another boy added – adoring Ravenclaw robes.

Ginny and Susan sent them scolding looks. "This isn't a joking matter boys."

Ginny turned to the boy called Alphie. "We only have to go a little ways, then we will be safe to apparate you."

"Apparate?" he audibly gulped.

Susan shushed him before Ginny could console the boy. An owl hooted by, causing a trembling 4th year to utter a small scream. Leo's hand came around her mouth- his wand drawn.

Everyone froze in place for about a minute – before McGonagall thought it fit to move further into the forest.

When they had reached the darkest of the forest, Ginny noticed a group of creatures coming closer. McGonagall walked up to greet the youngest looking one-

_Firenze!_

Luna smiled at the sight of the centaurs. Excited girls kept glancing at the many handsome half-stallion men, pointing and giggling beneath their capes.

"Finally, some agreement between the humans and the centaurs." Luna sighed out pleasantly. Ginny gave her an odd side-glance.

"Hurry, one by one now" McGonagall bellowed.

Ginny led the first years in a line up to the front –

"Lupin!"

She wrapped her arms around Remus' stiff figure – but his arms reciprocated the action.

"Is Tonks with you?"

"No," Remus frowned "She's with her mother Andromeda. Kingsley and I are here to apparate everyone to the train station where other members are waiting."

"Have you, any news of Harry yet?"

Remus' eyes became slightly cold at the mention of Harry's name. "Last I saw of him, he refused my help. I haven't been able to keep track of him now."

"Oh," something about Remus' presence was disconcerting. His entire demeanor was depressing – bitter – was it just Ginny?

Suddenly she saw Remus sniffing wildly- utilizing his werewolf senses. His eyes rested upon Ginny-

_Oh no…_could he tell? Werewolf's have always had acute senses – but could he really smell the change in Ginny? Did he know what was inside of her?

Remus could see the confusion in Ginny's features, and he faked a smile, bowing over before. "Ginny, times are grave. You need to be safe, _please_ promise me you will keep yourself safe?"

Ginny nodded, still vexed by the serious look in Remus' eyes.

"Remus,"

"Minerva?"

McGonagall's voice became frantic. Her eyes flickered from Ginny to Remus- he instantly let go of her shoulders and was by her side. Their whispers were hurried, and something about the atmosphere didn't feel right.

"Hey Neville, have you seen Jason?"

"No, I haven't – Ginny, where's that other first year? We're missing one-"

"Who?"

"Harriet- the one who was crying earlier- she might have gotten lost in the shuffle."

"What?!"

Ginny pushed through the hoards of students filing according to age. Kingsley was already apparating the final first years.

"Luna! Have you seen Harriet?"

"Harriet who?"

"The girl who's hand I was holding – the first year-"

"No, I'm sorry Ginny – I'll help you look for her"

Luna and Ginny combed through the lines, softly calling out Harriet's name.

"I thought I saw her got that way" the boy named Alphie pointed his finger into the woods. "She was with a prefect, I think."

Luna and Ginny exchanged panicked looks before charging away from the group.

"Why would a prefect lead her away!" Ginny seethed. Maybe Alphie was wrong?

"Harriet!" Luna whispered loudly. "Harriet, where are you?"

When they traveled but 3 minutes into the woods, they heard a small whimpering-

"Harriet! Harriet, what are you doing here?" Ginny kneeled beside the crying girl nestled underneath a large tree. Luna stood behind, scanning the woods.

"I-I…w-w-was following t-that p-prefect…h-he s-said that h-he could t-take m-me to m-my m-m-mum…that she was in trouble,…that she w-was waiting f-for me, t-to save her…cause she's a m-muggle. T-then he j-just left!" Harriet peered up into Ginny's eyes and burst into sobs.

"It's okay Harriet, let's get you home."

As soon as Ginny lifted the girl to her feet, Luna tapped her shoulder frantically.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Luna pushed herself into Ginny so that all three were smashed against the tree – the splintering crack of the spell hitting the tree behind them.

"Expelliarmus!"

Luna's spell went flying at one of the three Death Eaters advancing upon them- but it brushed right across his shoulder.

"Avada-"

"Protego!" Ginny countered.

A crazed, maniacal laugh broke out into the night.

_I know that laugh…_

"Look, Dolohov! It's the Weasley girl – how perfect! And she's brought friends."

Bellatrix threw back her hood – letting her curly, untamed curls fly behind her – her thick dark eyelids made her eyes appear more demented than usual.

Ginny sucked in air as the feeling in her gut increased – sure she would vomit.

"Luna, run!!"

"Crucio!"

Bellatrix's spell hit Luna square in the chest – causing her to fall back, writhing in pain.

"NO!" Ginny threw Harriet behind her, wildly lifting her arm. "Alverso!"

Bellatrix's wand lost connection with Luna's twitching body – and was thrown into the air.

"Accio Wand!"

Ginny reached her hand out to receive Bellatrix's wand, but a spell hit her in the chest – sending her to the earth.

"Confundo!"

Harriet fell to the ground beside Ginny – her arms snapped by her sides, frozen.

"Densaugeo" Luna pointed the wand directly at Dolohov – who's teeth were starting to growing incredibly large at an impeccably rapid rate. While he grappled at his teeth with his stubby hands, Ginny pounced to her feet – Ennervating Harriet from the Confundus Charm.

"Impedimenta!"

Ginny pointed her wand at the branches of the large oak before her.

"Inanimatus Conjurus!"

It's branches flew down upon Dolohov, wrapping around his ankles and shooting him upwards so that he was dangling towards the ground – upside down.

Bellatrix's wand swooshed through the air. "Langlock!"

Ginny stumbled backward by the force- her head thrown back. Adjusting herself, she opened her mouth to cast a spell-

Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth.

Fury erupted within her gut.

_**Incendio**!_

Surprised, since she had never cast a wordless spell – she watched delightfully as Bellatrix's robes caught fire.

"Liberacorpus!" the other Death Eater beside Bellatrix pointed at Dolohov, who came crashing down.

Ginny watched in slow motion as Bellatrix threw off her cloak in fury – charging towards Luna's back, pointing her wand threateningly. "Morsmorde!"

Her eyes watered as she struggled to scream out to Luna. Luckily, Luna ducked – the spell missing her by inches.

Ginny pointed her wand at her mouth – and with no other charm coming into her head, she resorted to the one she knew – _Diffindo!_

Immediately her tongue was cut from the roof of her mouth – a pool of blood already started to drip down the sides of her lips. She spit out the sanguine fluid, turning to fight-

"Expelliarmus!" "Impedimenta!" "Expelliarmus!"

The three voices were like heaven to Ginny's ears. She looked behind her, watching Lupin, her father, and Bill charging through the woods. Suddenly Bill's face took on a look of horror.

"GINNY WATCH OUT!"

Ginny was thrown to the ground by the force of some object, and her ears rung with the resounding echo of breaking tree limbs.

The pain was so great – she could vividly remember the last time Bellatrix's wand had come into contact with her, sending her body into fits with her Crucio.

But this seemed ten times words.

Her body was incapable of movement – half her body was crushed beneath this enormous weight.

How long she lay there, she could not decipher. Her eyes watered – squinting together tight with pain, wishing with all her being that the white hot fire licking her insides like salt and ice on a wound – stinging every fiber of her being – would pass. But what she soon discovered, was what she was experienced was dull.

Ginny tried to move herself – but realized, that the crunching she had heard wasn't tree limbs. It was _her_ limbs.

With this new realization, her eyes burst open in shock. She could hear the battle wage about her. Someone was speaking softly beside her, but the voice wasn't comforting – it was frantic, panicky and agonizingly high.

Ginny lay panting on the ground, unable to lift herself. A small sheen of sweat covered her brow.

Soon her thoughts became an incoherent mess. She could barely feel the wetness on her legs – her arms, oddly configured beside her, were trapped beneath the large object holding her to the ground.

Claustrophobic for air, Ginny pulled at her energy stores to raise her chest – but it wouldn't move. All the air was gone.

"_Ginny look at my face, look at my face_!!"

The voice grew distant – all Ginny wanted to do was breathe –

Suddenly the air came flowing in. Gasping, Ginny tried to roll over, spurting up the blood that filled her mouth.

"Where's…Luna and…Harriet?"

"Harriet is back with the group – she's already apparated. Everyone's at the station, they're safe now."

Ginny nodded. Half of her question still unanswered.

"Where's…Luna?" her eyes flooded open to the sight of her father and brother bending over her.

Mr. Weasley stroked his daughter's forehead from the stray hair in her face – his face completely distraught. There were tears in his eyes.

"Luna's been taken."

"What!?"

Ginny sat up- but too quickly. The first thing she saw, were her legs…

They didn't look like legs at all, but like two snapped twigs. Both were broken, facing an odd direction – her jeans torn, blood pouring from the wounds and soaking her clothes. She grasped at her stomach which had been crushed underneath the weight of the fallen oak.

"Ginny, cope with me one moment, this may hurt – but we have to fix you up somewhat." He reluctantly pointed his wand at her right leg. "Epinsky"

Ginny let out a shrill scream.

Suddenly, she couldn't breathe, the pain was too unbearable. Her head was reeling, unable to cope with the stress…

_The baby, oh Merlin, please not the baby…_

"Ginny?"


	15. Crazy

**Author's Note**: I apologize for the late update, usually I update earlier. It's been crazy with getting ready for college – a fight with my mom – and switching all my docs to my lap top. I'll try and post sooner.

I know that some of you are wondering, how will this story fit into the epilogue when Ginny and Harry already have kids?

Well…I still have yet to figure that one out, but I'm sure the ending epilogue could be adjusted if need be :)

And a review brought up the Cho factor and Jason- I know I've made mistakes in my writing – but since I really don't like Cho (no offense to those who do), I'm just going to say that she came back to Hogwarts because she flunked out of classes or something, lol – her parents probably would think Hogwarts is a safer place anyway. And with Ginny being a Prefect – since most 7th years are gone, I think McGonagall would only want to pick "worthy" people (students belonging to the order)– not just the "last resort" – so besides Neville, Ginny was chosen – and I guess McGonagall hoped it would lessen the strain of leaving her family through distraction.

I know I'm trying to compensate for my mistakes – I'm still trying to think of solutions for Jason…hmm….actually, you'll find out why he hangs with Ginny so much (why they conveniently have so many classes together, mwahahaha)

Sorry about the mistakes!

Please Review! I really appreciate it :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 – Crazy**

_Ginny was enraptured within a haze of brilliant green suspended above her. She could feel his chest rise and fall in time with her own. His hands grazed her sides possessively, holding her close to him. Ginny shivered whilst his lips teased the skin of her neck. The hot water of the shower mixed with his lust-filled and needy kisses sent Ginny over the edge. She could barely stand, and would have slipped into oblivion had he not hoisted her up into his strong arms – pressing her forcefully against his bare form, bringing her back to reality. Her hands marveled over his chest, panting in breath as she nuzzled her head beneath his neck – taking in his woody, forest scent. She loved the way he smelt…the way she felt protected- practically invincible in his arms, the way he looked at her. She was loved – and the covet in his eyes were triggering her insides to go insane. Ginny began kissing the spot right below his ear, and he gave an unconscious shudder. Every kiss across his collarbone and neck, was slow and intentional – prolonging the precious time she had with him. Her arms wrapped around his torso in fear of his eminent departure. She had waited so long to be close to him, she wasn't about to let go…_

_He brought her chin up with his hand – kissing her nose and leaning his forehead against hers. The only sound was that of rushing water about them, sprinkling over their bodies and cascading down their backs and faces.. He pulled Ginny closer to him, their lips lingering upon one another's. Ginny nudged some of the wet hair plastered to Harry's forehead, running her fingers through it._

"_I'm always with you, Ginny."_

_He grazed his lips along her jaw line._

"_I love you Ginny" he spoke huskily. The sound of his voice sent tremors throughout Ginny's body, as if she were struck by an electric current._

_His lips pressed firmly against hers, and all her thoughts and worries were dispelled. He released her from the passionate kiss, blowing his sweet scent into her face with his soft breath…blowing the air of life into her lungs…_

"_Wake up Ginny…"_

It was too soon for her to wake. She wanted to cry out to Harry, beg him to come back and envelop her within his arms once again. Her mind throbbed ruthlessly as she tried to cling to the last few fragments of her dream before they slipped away, but she could feel the light of the sunrise on her face before she even opened her eyes.

Reluctant, Ginny fought her eyes open. The benevolent face of Madam Pomfry was staring back at her.

Recollection of the night's events flashed before her. She could still hear the frantic screaming of her father, brother, and Lupin when she wouldn't wake-

Ginny's eyes widened – her hand immediately scanning over her stomach.

Madam Pomfry smiled, taking Ginny's hand. "You're child is very strong, Ginevra."

Ginny's head fell back against her pillow in relief, releasing her tears.

It seemed hours that Ginny purposefully shut herself from the world, closing her eyes off from Madam Pomfry. She didn't want her to see the fear and helplessness in her eyes – it wasn't her character. What was she going to say? Her secret was out – and oddly enough, Ginny felt a tinge of liberation.

"Madam Pomfry," she began hesitantly, finally opening her doe eyes. "I-"

"No need to explain, Ginny. I understand why you would keep this secret." Madam sighed, squeezing Ginny's hand lightly. Her tone suddenly took on a much harsher quality – "But for Merlin's sake Ginny, you could have at least told me! I would be able to help you – I've had experience with student pregnancies before-"

"Really?!" Ginny sat up painfully. "This isn't, abnormal?"

"Well, it – it was _one_ student…but still. Ginny, you could have been hurt." She stroked the strands of Ginny's hair behind her ears in a motherly fashion.

"Please, Madam" Ginny gripped at her hand desperately. "You aren't going to tell anyone, are you?"

Madam could not bear the fear in Ginny's large pleading eyes – and instead motioned to the silent person behind the curtain.

McGonagall walked into the small space. Ginny hadn't even noticed the sedation Madam was injecting into her to ease the pain of her injuries.

Ginny thought she would surely die.

"Ginny, we are extremely concerned for you're condition – but we are the only two to know of it."

"Please, don't tell my parents!!" Ginny pleaded. She felt utterly absurd by her panic-stricken voice, but to Ginny, this might as well be a matter of life and death.

"Ginevra, that is for you to decide. What you tell your parents, and when, is your prerogative. But I'm sure if word got out that you were…carrying child, that all would not go well with the Ministry."

Ginny bent her head down in shame.

"Ginevra," Madam lifted her chin up. "You must tell us – who's child is it?"

Of course this question would matter – they both had sneaking suspicions of exactly who the father was – and Ginny was about to burst into tears at the remembrance of her dream.

"Harry" Ginny's meek voice replied – her head bowed in humiliation.

McGonagall nodded knowingly, as if already expecting the answer. She advanced to the bed, sitting on a vacant patch of white sheet beside Ginny, her kind hand wrapping around Ginny's frail fingers.

"Ginny, do not think that we are disappointed in you. I understand that Mr. Potter and you have undergone many life-threatening situations – and during a war, any moment may be your last."

McGonagall's apparent understanding surprised Ginny.

"But we cannot let this get out. Soon enough, you will be showing signs. From what Madam has informed me, you are 4 months into your pregnancy." McGonagall scanned Ginny's appearance, grimacing. "And, good gracious child, have you been eating _at all_?"

Ginny's mouth curved into a smile, a small chuckle emitted from her throat. "Yes, Professor. I've been eating-"

"Not enough, obviously! Deary, you're a stick." McGonagall straightened up, her tone becoming stern. "As soon as you recover, you are to report to my office. We will talk logistics, and I will have food waiting. Mr. Potter would definitely not approve of your current state."

Ginny's throat tightened. "He doesn't know."

McGonagall's face maintained composure. "Well, I guess its better he doesn't. I'm sure you've thought that through yourself?" It was more of a comment than question. McGonagall drew herself from the bed. "And Ginny, please do not worry. You're only duty is to remain safe and get well – you have a long way to heal. But any mischief, anything at all! And I will be forced to send you home – regardless if I cannot inform your parents or not!"

Ginny nodded, watching her exit – taking the draught from Madam's hands.

Instantly her mouth spat up the nasty liquid. "W-What is this?" she observed the cup with a contorted expression. Madam laughed.

"Bone regrowth, deary. You need another cup – so please drink up."

When Madam finally left after re-wrapping the bandage about Ginny's arms and head, Ginny took up the bedpan beside her – gazing at her reflection.

It was the first time she couldn't recognize herself. There was a large purple bruise under her right eye, blotched with blue and green. There was a nasty slice across her cheek on the same side covered in ointment Madam had put on. Glancing down, her neck was littered with small cuts – the skin on her left shoulder was being repaired – as if it had been scalpelled off. Both her legs were encased within large, itchy white casts – her right arm wrapped in a tan bandage, her left wrist in a cast. She hadn't even felt the cracking of her ribs during the incident – but certainly could now when she breathed.

Her arms wrapped around your middle as she huddled deeper into the covers, rolling onto her side. Throwing the blankets over her completely, she was shielded by the darkness…and in the warmth, the hotness spilled over her face.

Part of her was angry. Angry that Harry hadn't been there to save her, angry that he had left her to deal with this burden alone…

And the other part of her, she couldn't even fathom.

* * *

Over the next week, the first week of December, Ginny recovered painfully in the hospital wing. On the 6th day, a Friday, Neville and Jason accompanied her to the common room.

"Remember Ginny," Madam called out. Ginny nodded, knowing that she was due for a pregnancy check-up within another week.

She numbly went through the day. Every time she tried to do some reading, a headache burst into her injured skull. Even thinking about potions made her queasy physically.

Neville reclined beside her in the common room, throwing up his feet on the table. There was a long silence, Neville with his hands behind his head – feigning sleep.

His presence was oddly comforting to Ginny as of late – especially to know that one of her friends was still safe and alive.

Luna's disappearance hadn't completely sunk in. Ginny still expected her to rap against the common room door and bound in like a gazelle – seating herself in front of the fire and opening a magazine or some anomalous book on a rare, feathery creature.

Had Luna still been with her, she would have been the first confided in. But since Ginny hadn't a choice now…

"Neville?"

Neville's eyes opened automatically, as if waiting to hear Ginny speak.

"I…have to tell you something."

Ginny shifted her weight. It was harder to move when constnatly adorned in an oversized sweatshirt and itchy cast plastered on her left leg.

"Neville, I haven't been totally honest with you lately. Actually, for months. I've…been carrying a secret."

His eyes contracted at her words. "Ginny, is everything alright? Is Harry okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine…" Ginny inhaled a breath. "I…don't know how to explain this. McGonagall said I needed to tell you – since you are one of my closest friends, and _deserve_ to know– and Jason too" the plan that McGonagall had formulated for Ginny wasn't easy for her to accept. It was ludicrous. Passing off the baby as Jason's was the last thing she wanted to do. In any other circumstances, she would want the entire world to know that Harry's child was growing inside of her. But Harry wasn't here, he wasn't sitting beside her holding her hand. No, Harry was out in the wilderness with Hermione in hiding - trying to find the lost horcruxes to defeat Voldemort. These were definately _not_ normal circumstances.

McGonagall had finally persuaded Ginny, using Harry as the influence, to pass the baby off as Jason's - instead of jeopardizing Harry.

"Neville, I'm pregnant."

The whisper was barely audible.

"What? I can't hear you-"

"I'm pregnant!" she whispered more loudly.

Silence.

Ginny wrung her hands nervously, staring at the floor – hotness rising to her face. _Of course he would be disappointed in me…I can't believe I'm embarrassing him…_

Hands grasped Ginny's.

"It's Harry's, isn't it?"

Neville's eyes spoke pure concern – and Ginny was sure he saw right through her front. She hadn't imagined this reaction – he was so, _controlled_ – but then again, the war had made people change.

"I'm so sorry Neville," Ginny burst into a sob, and Neville drew her into his shoulder without hesitation. He wasn't awkward or uncomfortable in his actions. Neville instantly became the strong knight Ginny needed- the shelter and shoulder she had been craving for so long.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Neville's mellow voice chuckled.

Ginny was taken aback by his manner. "I- I couldn't."

"It's okay Ginny. I think I always knew something was up."

Ginny's eyebrows rose.

"Luna had confided in me one night, suspecting that you were pregnant."

"Luna?! How did she – how would she know?"

"Beats me – she's a girl. Maybe she detected something I can't? You know Luna – she knows everything."

"Yea"

The subject had gotten touchy too quickly, and Ginny had already done enough crying for a lifetime.

"I…I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Don't worry about patrolling the halls. I'll ask Jason to take it up."

"Thanks Neville" and with a quick hug, Ginny scurried off to her room.

* * *

Ginny was used to her insomnia. Her hand lightly rubbed her stomach. The motions were soothing to her – making her feel closer to Harry than ever before.

It felt better now that someone close knew her secret – someone who cared, who she could trust.

She closed her eyes – now able to freely welcome sleep–

"Ginny"

"Ugh!" _Do you know how long it takes for me to get to sleep?_ Ginny sat up in bed, her headache resurfacing.

The whisper came from the dark corner of the room. A hard lump clogged Ginny's throat and she fearfully touched her stomach.

"Hello?"

"Ginny?"

Hermione came into view – shadows of the moon's light ricochet from her pale features. Her face looked so much older. Ginny was taken aback by her appearance. Hermione's figure was so thin, starvation thin, and her cheeks sallow – her eyes squinted from frequent crying.

Ginny leapt from the bed.

"What's happened?"

Hermione couldn't find the words to tell Ginny.

"Hermione!" Ginny's hands grabbed Hermione's arms, shaking her slightly. "What has happened! Please tell me!!"

"Ron" the word escaped in a choked sob.

"What's happened to him?"

"He's…left."

"Left?" _why would my brother leave?_

"I, I called out to him, but he and Harry had a row…he was wearing the horcrux, I should have known it was too much for him…it effects him so much worse than Harry or I – and then he snapped, and left"

Ginny stood frozen, feeling Hermione's body shudder against hers. She rubbed Hermione's back firmly, stoking her wild hair. "He'll come back, I know he will. He wouldn't leave you-"

"But he _did_ Ginny! I _begged_ him to come back, to at least _look_ at me! But he up and left, without even saying anything to me"

"How is Harry holding up?"

Hermione sniffled, her voice turning scornful. "Fine. He's being a prat. I had to sneak out to leave – he really wanted to see you since he heard of the attack" Hermione's eyes scrutinized Ginny's form. "Merlin, Ginny, I – I don't understand, I thought you were just hit with a spell?"

Ginny sighed. "It's not exactly like that. Luna's gone too."

"Luna!?"

Ginny explained the entire story, Hermione nodding intently every so often.

"I finally told Neville."

"You did WHAT?!?!?!"

"I had to Hermione! Madam and McGonagall found out – and McGonagall came up with this plan, to divert any attention from me if anyone found out my secret."

"Oh Ginny" Hermione sighed, shaking her head in her hands.

"What? You think I'm _happy_ about this?" Ginny stood up, emotions boiling to the surface. Ginny rubbed her temples to ease the headache.

"Ginny," Hermione sighed. "I know this is hard for you,"

"Hard?" Ginny threw back her head, releasing a crazed, maniacal laugh. Hermione grew stiff upon the bed – transfixed by the shell of a person in front of her.

"You don't know what hard _is_ Hermione. Unbearable is more like it!"

Somewhere inside, Ginny was screaming at herself to swallow the stream of words that were coming up like vomit.

"Ginny," Hermione slumped slightly, struck by Ginny's biting words. "I'm so sorry. I know you need me, and I can't be here."

"It's not that Hermione." Ginny shook her head, her hands grabbing at her hair as she strived to control the rush of hormones flooding her bloodstream.

"You think I enjoy exploding like this? I have to bottle everything up during the day, to act _normal_, whatever _that_ is these days! My damn hormones and emotions are getting the best at me," _eating away at my insides is more like it_ "Sometimes I just want to burst and tear out my hair – but all I can do is put on a placid face!!"

"Have you talked to Madam Pomfry about it? If there's any medication that could help-"

"Medication won't bring him back Hermione!" Ginny's voice broke under the strain.

"No medication will help – as long as I know you, my brother, and Harry are in harms way – that my family is under strict surveillance by death eaters – that students at Hogwarts aren't safe anymore – and with every moment, dreading the day when someone will find out what is inside of me" Ginny thrust a finger at her stomach, but in her actions – sobs burst forth of her frail being, and her hand wrapped around her middle instead. "HE'S LEFT ME HERMIONE!!! I'M STUCK HERE ALONE!!! I'm so lost, I don't know what to do anymore. I know I should be strong, for him – but I miss him Hermione, I fear every morning that I won't be able to make it through without him – and yet I somehow find I can. But as each day passes, I know I'm losing Hermione. I don't know what I'm losing exactly, maybe it's my mind" Ginny's demented laughter rung out again.

Hermione looked on in terror.

"Well, I guess that's good to know. I've finally solidified that fact - I'm losing my mind."

Her heartbeat resounded in her ears when she finished, her body falling onto her bed.

Hermione was torn. Tears sprung to her eyes, watching Ginny's curled up form upon the messy mattress. She reached over to rub her back, but Ginny's cold voice stopped her movements.

"Hermione, please…just take care of yourself and Harry for me…"

Hermione frowned. This wasn't the Ginny she knew. How much more would Ginny have to take before she finally cracked?

Feeling powerless, knowing that in the end, Ginny would have to suffer all the way through, Hermione got up and left.


	16. Slow Down

**Author's Note**: _I'm really tired, I need sleeeeeeeeeep! I'll update tomorrow..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 16- Slow Down**

"Nicely done, keep going Rosalie" Ginny's fake smile was starting to wear on her.

"Why don't you sit down for a while Ginny? You've been teaching the DA nonstop tonight" Neville placed a commanding hand on her shoulder – almost crushing Ginny under the weight. Ginny's frail body faltered, falling to the floor before Neville could catch her.

"G-good idea, Neville" she muttered deliriously. Ever since Hermione's visit a couple nights ago, Ginny's sleep deprivation had hit rock bottom.

It was now conflicting a great deal with her classes – to the point that her head was hitting the desk most days. Once when Slughorn asked her a question on one of the ingredients of a Euphoria Elixir, Ginny woke up startled, and starting incessantly ranting about Fidelus charms in her sheer embarassment (while wiping the drool from her lips) – only to realize a full minute later she was in potions.

Add lack of sleep to the mix of painkillers from Madam to heal her still broken wrist, the growing weight in her stomach and strain on her body by the baby – and you get one drowsy, testy, deteriorating teenager.

Neville lifted Ginny's form from the ground.

"Neville, I can't do this" Ginny's eyes pleaded. She couldn't get up the courage to look about the room at the other sDA tudents – all staring at her with wondering eyes.

"You don't have to, I'll take over the rest of tonight." He closed his eyes for a moment, and a table with a bottle of water and a couch with a pillow and blanket appeared. Ginny clambered eagerly onto the soft fabric, wrapping her body into herself like a cocoon.

Shutting her eyes immediately to block out the images of the students, she fought for sleep – but it evaded her like a plague.

"You're lucky you didn't have detention with Snape." Zach mentioned to Louis beside him. "A week ago I got caught sporting one of those Weasley Wizard Wheezes – the nosebleed nougat one? Thought it would get me out of Dark Arts. Well, Snape caught me with it and I had detention that night in his office."

"What did he make you do?" Louis, a 2nd year, asked in trepidation.

"Eh, it wasn't all that bad" Zach shrugged his shoulders "Made me manually dust all his potions equipment and stuff in his office. Ugh, how do those muggles do it?" Zach wrinkled his nose.

"What do you mean, 'it wasn't all that bad?'"

"Oh! There was a picture of Albus Dumbledore – and it started talking to me!"

"What did he say!"

"It asked me what flavored jelly bean I liked."

Louis burst out laughing, but Zach maintained his enthusiasm. "Then he motioned towards the desk – I guess he wanted me to polish it – although that was difficult because there was this huge sword I kept bumping into – but, anyway Snape had this collection of Dark Magic spell books piled right on the corner of his desk! I _had_ to thumb through-"

Had Ginny not been listening carefully to Zach's rant, she might had misheard that tiny piece of information. Instantly she bolted from her couch – her eyes met with Neville's. He was obviously there with her during the wedding, and was listening in on the conversation also.

"Zach" Ginny charged towards the boys who stepped back. "You were saying something about a sword?"

"Oh, oh yea, that – um, well, there was a sword on Snape's desk"

"Yes, you said that" Ginny rubbed her temples "What about it? Did it _have_ anything on it?"

"Yea, it did! It had rubies, and…come to think of it, it had Godric Gryffindor's name on it – imprinted on the sheath."

"Snape's got Harry's sword" Ginny seethed the words to Neville when he finally joined her.

"Merlin! I wonder how much that is bloody worth?" Zach exclaimed to Louis- the information now dawning upon him.

"Neville, we _have_ to get that back. It's important. I think Dumbledore wanted Harry to have that sword for a reason – maybe it's a horcrux? Or will help them find one."

The other students in the room had stalled their practicing to listen in.

"I hope you don't expect me to just _let_ you go" Neville frowned, looking Ginny up and down.

Ginny smiled mischievously "No, I was hoping your extreme expertise would be of help."

"Help?"

"Yes, of course you will be accompanying me Neville. I can't steal the sword and keep watch all on my own"

"Ginny! You shouldn't be doing _anything_ in your condition-"

"Sh!" Ginny sent him a warning glare. Neville sighed heavily.

"Alright. But nothing risky. If we are to do this, we go by _my_ rules."

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine by me" she bounced off to the door, Neville shaking his head behind, muttering to himself.

"Harry, please don't kill me."

* * *

Ginny swerved around the corner quickly, squeezing herself with much difficulty into a hiding place behind a metal knight (her budding stomach stalling her movements). 

"Ginny!" Neville scolded, still behind the wall.

"C'mon!" Ginny waved her hand.

Neville gave her a wary glance before bounding behind the knight himself – with much more ease.

"Alright Ginny, here's the plan. I get the sword – you stay here and watch out for Snape"

"Neville! I'm not letting you have all the fun, that's hardly fair." Ginny went to move and escaped Neville's clutches before he could retaliate.

"Ginny, slow down!" Neville still couldn't fathom how a pregnant, petite teenager like Ginny, could still move so fast.

Ginny could hear Neville scrambling behind – but she had already entered the room.

The office had changed a lot since Dumbledore's absence. There were no tiny trinkets or gold instruments strewed across the shelves or desk. Instead, there were piles and piles of books – some appearing as old as the 5th century. Dust had collected everywhere, and there was barely a single light. Nothing was bright, everything was adorned in dark, green tones. Ginny put her hand to her nose – preventing the stench of rotting apple cores and stinky feet to reach her nose. Snape had just left his office to patrol that night – he would be back in thirty minutes. Meaning they would have _plenty_ of time.

"Ah, what is that stench!" Neville was struck by the odor at the door. He immediately protected his nose from the deadly odor.

"It's ghastly" Ginny commented, strolling towards the desk. There it was, in all its glory, covered in a light sheen of dust (obviously Zach didn't do a good job)– the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

Neville took the sword right beneath Ginny's nose, wrapping it in a bed sheet.

Ginny scowled up at him.

"Alright, let's go" Neville took Ginny's hand to leave.

"Well, what do we have here."


	17. I'll Look After You

_**Author's Note**__: I know it's not the most eventful chapter in the world, but the better ones come later :)_

_Please Review! – I need all the suggestions I can get (having a mental block lately)_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17- I'll Look After You**

The red head and gangly brunette teenagers watched Snape slither to the seat behind his desk, after commanding them to take up a chair. Snape reclined his head, masking a small smirk behind his pressed hands.

"It seems the inevitable, Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, that you should land in my office once again. But I never imagined, that either of you would dare to steal one of my personal possessions." Snape's glare had turned from one of utmost amusement to disdain.

Ginny gripped the edges of the stiff armchair tightly – her knuckles turning white.

"That sword, is not in its rightful possession, _Headmaster_"

"Ginny" Neville hissed. Ginny disregarded his warning, looking full on into Snape's incredulous eyes.

"The sword is Harry's. It was Dumbledore's request, instructed in his will, that Harry have the sword of Godric Gryffindor. So why is it, Headmaster, that it is in your office?"

"The sword is a possession of the ministry."

"Bullocks!" Ginny jumped from her chair. "You stole it!"

Snape did not react to Ginny's outburst. "Miss Weasley, sit back down."

Ginny leaned over the desk. "Why do you have Harry's sword? It's _his_!!"

"Miss Weasley" Snape rose from his seat, towering over Ginny's form. She did not flinch.

"This sword, is a historical artifact of Hogwarts. Therefore, it shall remain at Hogwarts and in the possession of the Ministry of Magic." The roar of Snape's voice extinguished Ginny's desire to retaliate. She immediately shrunk back beside Neville.

"And how dare either of you, to sneak into my office – and try to steal a historical artifact – most importantly, a possession of _mine_." His thin face pinched together – making his eyes appear like slits, his nostrils flaring in fury.

Ginny cringed inside at the sight. She could feel Neville's form tense beside her.

"Because of you're intolerable illicit – and premeditated felony – you both are going to serve detention in the Forbidden Forest."

Had Ginny been a first year, she would have been terrified. Now, she was struggling to hide her laughter. _The forbidden forest? Can't he do better?_

"With Hagrid"

_Oh Merlin, he must be joking!_

Neville and Ginny exchanged looks. Was this an act of mercy? Snape knew very well that Neville and Ginny were favorite pupils, let alone friends, of Hagrid's.

* * *

"Ginny!" 

Ginny flashed around at the sound of his voice. Jason bounded down the hall. Ginny waved Neville on to continue.

"I'll meet you back in the room" she watched him disappear down the hall.

"I heard what happened," he keeled over for air, hands on his knees.

"How did you find out?" Ginny uttered curiously "I…I was just in Snape's office not 5 minutes ago. I was heading back to the common room-"

"I saw you – and Neville, going into Snape's office. I was patrolling tonight. I wanted to go in after you, but then I saw Snape – he was charging right towards his office! So…you got caught?"

"Yea," Ginny shrugged "I don't know how Snape caught us. He usually is out for at least half an hour."

"That is strange" Jason narrowed his eyes, looking around him. "So, what's the verdict?"

Ginny continued towards her dormitory with Jason beside her. "Spending tomorrow night in the Forbidden Forest, with _Hagrid_."

"Oo, scary." Jason chuckled. "So, shall I meet you for tea at Hagrid's tomorrow night?"

"Sure" Ginny stared absently down the hall. She suddenly felt a hand wrap around hers. Ginny looked down, her stomach flipping at the sight of Jason's large strong hand entwined with her tiny white one. Her eyes strayed to his eyes, confused.

"Are you feeling alright? I mean, with the baby and everything" a deep blush flooded his cheeks. Ginny laughed, pulling Jason into a hug.

"I'm fine Jason! Thank you," she held his other hand "for caring"

"Why wouldn't I care? You mean so much to me" Jason brushed back a strand of hair from her face. Ginny's throat swelled shut.

"Jason, I-"

"You are such a loyal friend, Ginny." Jason went on. The tension in Ginny's body released. "I want you to know, I'm always here for you. If you want to talk, about anything at all. The baby, school,…even about what a git Harry is for leaving you." Jason laughed quietly.

Ginny tried to laugh along, but her laughter had gone sour. Why did he always bring up Harry? Every time he did, she questioned herself and Harry's motives. _Would he come back? Did he really love her that much?_

"Please Ginny, I, I didn't mean to make you angry. Harry's a nice guy-"

"It's okay Jason, you were only teasing." Ginny punched his arm childishly. "I guess I just have to stop pretending that he'll come back." Ginny looked down solemnly at her growing stomach.

"Hey," Jason lifted her head with his hand gingerly. His wide eyes were filled with nothing but tenderness and concern. "I will be here, even if Harry isn't. I will always be here for you – and the baby. I'll look after you."

Ginny grasped Jason's hand, holding it close to her. "Thank you Jason" her heartstrings were being tugged by the look in Jason's eyes. How ever did she find such a compassionate, true friend?

"C'mon," Jason held out his hand for hers to take. "Lets get you to bed."

_

* * *

_

_"Tell me now! Or she dies" Voldemort's wand pointed directly between Luna's eyes._

"_I don't know! Please, just let her go!" Ginny grappled at the floor, her arms and legs bound by chains._

_Voldemort snarled, jolting his head back in laughter. "Don't be ridiculous, I know he's in hiding – only you would know exactly where he is."_

"_Please," Ginny sobbed out, pressing her hands and face against the large, steal bars of the cell. Water kept dripping on her head from the leak above._

"_I'll be fine Ginny, don't tell him anything" Luna sent Ginny a reassuring glance. So typical Luna, always so brave._

"_Don't worry, Miss Lovegood. I don't think you will be the one to suffer tonight…"_

_Voldemort began to advance towards the cell._

_Ginny scrambled backwards on her hands, pressing her frame against the wall. Without a wave of his hand, the bars that barricaded Ginny's escape had vanished into smoke – and Voldemort was feet away._

"_No," Voldemort's wicked features screwed up into a grimace as they looked upon Ginny's stomach. She could feel her stomach flip at the action of his eyes. Tears burned her cheeks as she desperately tried to scoot herself further into the wall._

"_I think this will hurt you…and Harry, much more…"_

_He rose his arm with an extravagant motion, and all too soon, his wand came flying down in one deliberate sweep – all Ginny could see was the hate boiling in his red eyes._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" 

Ginny's eyes were full of the violent green light from the spell…before they adjusted to the accommodations of her dormitory room.

At first, she had forgotten how to breathe. Slowly she came to her senses, her frantic heart slowing in her chest.

Ginny enveloped herself with shielding arms, quickly sitting up in bed before realizing it was all a nightmare.

She held her forehead, brushing back the hair plastered upon her face. Her entire body was shaking in a cold sweat.

Before she could oppress the memory of the dream, her body curled into itself, her hand laid protectively over her stomach – her breath coming out in gasping sobs.

* * *

"I haven't seen you all day, Ginny. Where were you during dinner?" Neville asked whilst walking down the grounds towards Hagrid's hut that night. 

"I, wasn't that hungry"

"Ginny, you have to eat. Here," Neville unwrapped his napkin – revealing a parcel of shepards pie, three pieces of soda bread – still warm, and a treacle tart.

"Neville, I…I can't take this"

"Sure you can! I saved it for you, I imagined you were just upset about something and would be hungry later."

"Oh Neville," Ginny wrapped her arms around him in a hug, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"'ey yer two!" Hagrid's booming voice broke the silence of the night, startling Neville and Ginny.

"Yer ready fer tonigh'?"

"Uh, sure, what are we going to do?" Neville asked apathetically.

"Oh, I though' McGonagall would 'ave told yer,"

"Told us what Hagrid?" Ginny closed in.

"You two are goin' home!"


	18. LUFG

_Author's Note: I'm aiming to continuously post one a night - sorry this one doesn't have a ton of action either. There will be soon._

_PLEASE review!!! (Thanks to all those who have! I greatly appreciate it)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18- L.U.F.G.**

"WHAT? No, no no no no no! I'm _not_ leaving!" Ginny put her foot down immediately.

"Why is McGonagall doing this?" Neville was just as enraged as Ginny.

"She, er, didn't like seeing yer two ge' inter trouble, thas all." Hagrid held up his hands in defense. Ginny and Neville instantly felt bad for yelling.

"Sorry Hagrid. We realize you're just the messenger," Ginny let her arms fall. "But I still don't understand why she's making us leave!"

"I think I can answer that, Miss Weasley"

All three whirled around at the sound of her stern, authoritative voice. She stood right behind Ginny, her hands folded in front of her.

"I cannot afford to see you or Mr. Longbottom get yourselves into any more danger. I gave you strict orders, Miss Weasley, to stay safe – to not risk your life or do anything foolish."

"But Professor, I didn't-"

McGonagall silenced her with a warning look.

"You deliberately set out to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor from Professor Snape's office. Tell me, Ginevra Weasley, how foolish does that sound?"

Ginny hung her head.

"Does that sound the least bit dangerous to you? What if Professor Snape decided to punish you in worse ways? Or what if another teacher _from the ministry_ had caught you in the act?"

Ginny cringed at the thought. _I could take them on._

"I think it is best that you two go home. Immediately."

"But Professor, what about the students?"

"The students will be fine. I am arranging for more students to leave momentarily. They will all be home with their families for Christmas break soon enough. But you, Ginevra, have more _pressing_ issues at hand." McGonagall stared intensely into Ginny's eyes.

Ginny bit her lip, and Neville ruffled his hair uncomfortably. Only Hagrid, who was scanning the reactions and faces of all three, seemed out of the loop.

Ginny didn't want to leave her students behind. She was supposed to take care of them, what if Hogwarts was ambushed? She couldn't bear the thought of students dying because she wasn't there to protect them. What about the DA?

"C'mon yer two, lets get goin'."

"Professor, please" Ginny confronted McGonagall one last time, Neville not far behind her.

"This isn't fair. I've been doing better in my classes – can't I come back in the spring? I promise, I won't cause any trouble, I'll…I'll take care of myself. I know I can. And Neville and Jason are here and-" Ginny stopped herself short. She was about to say Luna's name, but the knowledge of Luna's disappearance and probable death, forced their way into her mind. She shut her eyes, bowing her head to conceal her tears.

McGonagall sighed impatiently. "Alright, Miss Weasley. I will consider your return – but it all depends on the safety at Hogwarts. I don't want you to come back if things have turned for the worse – you are much safer with your family."

"Thank you Professor" a small smile crept onto her features – her face lighting up for the first time in what seemed years.

"We don't 'ave much time" Hagrid tapped his large watch made of dragon skin (died of natural causes of course), bringing all three back to the present task.

Hagrid led Neville and Ginny into the woods with McGonagall following closely behind.

After a considerable amount of time, Hagrid had reached the heart of the forbidden forest.

"Alrigh' Professor. 'ow would yer like 'em ter go?"

"Neville?" McGonagall asked curtly. "Would you mind apparating yourself and Ginny to the London train station? Kingsley and Mr. and Mrs. Tonks should be waiting."

Neville nodded unsteadily, tentatively taking Ginny's hand. Ginny watched lines crease upon Neville's forehead as he concentrated.

Ginny shut her eyes. _Please let me get there in one piece._

Ginny could feel the uncomfortable jolt and pull at her stomach – she was flying through the air – invisible to time. Her feet abruptly hit the ground half a second later and buckled beneath her. Neville hoisted her up.

Immediately Mr. Tonks was beside Neville, leading him away from Ginny. It all was happening too fast – Ginny didn't even get to say a proper goodbye.

Ginny scanned through the crowds at the station.

"This way," Andromeda's voice rung out like a bell amongst the hoards of travelers. Neville was taken by Mr. Tonks to his grandmother, while Ginny was under strict surveillance by Andromeda and Kingsley behind her. She felt like a dangerous convict being moved to a different prison.

Before she reached the exit, a pair of familiar arms welcomed her into a warm embrace. Her mother stroked her hair, crying upon her shoulder.

"Oh Ginevra," she looked at her daughter fleetingly before taking her hand. "We must hurry, come."

* * *

It was difficult to apparate to the manor at Twelve Grimmuald Place. The enchantments were prolonging the process longer than necessary. 

Finally, Ginny was welcomed by five pairs of arms, all embracing her at once.

"Welcome home, Gin."

"C'mon, mum made a strawberry trifle, and I've been dying to eat it all evening." Fred complained, bounding into the kitchen after George.

When they were all situated at the table, having eaten their fill of dinner and trifle, they all sat back in their chairs. Ginny admired the work her mother had performed on the kitchen. So far, it was the only room in the entire manor that had vastly improved. It vaguely reminded her of the burrow – but nothing could ever compare to the home she once knew.

"Sorry they were so pushy at the station. They didn't want any Death Eaters to catch sight of us smuggling you home." Charlie finally spoke up, making Ginny awake from her nodding slumber at the table.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Ginny, are you sleeping enough lately?"

"I'm fine mum, it's almost midnight, remember?" she played off coolly.

"Right, well, off to bed all of you"

Mrs. Weasley accompanied her daughter to her room. Ginny was wary when changing around her, making sure she covered herself up with Harry's sweatshirt enough so that her mother wouldn't notice the large bump on her abdomen…which in itself was a major feat to accomplish.

"Ginny," her mother sat down after folding some sheets onto the dusty bed, and cleaning it with a scurgify. "Have you been eating?"

The question struck Ginny. "Yes mum, why do you ask?"

Mrs. Weasley walked over, and before Ginny pulled away, she enveloped her in a hug.

"I just worry about you. You seem…different Ginny." She looked down at her daughter. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"I'm all fine mum" Ginny waved her hands at her sides. "I'm perfect, more than perfect. I'm incredibly happy."

Ginny's brilliant smile fooled her mother.

Mrs. Weasley kissed Ginny's brow, patting her shoulder, "Goodnight Gin, see you in the morning."

Ginny let out a sigh of relief when her mother finally closed the door.

_That was close._

Ginny was sure that her mother would have felt the bump, but apparently, her mother was under enough stress to be considering such things.

_Thank Merlin for that._

* * *

The lanky, tall teenager boy paced in front of the worn tent impatiently. He nudged the black strands of hair that kept falling into his glasses. 

How much longer could he take of this? They hadn't found any evidence leading to a Horcrux for weeks, Harry's sword was still at the Ministry, and he hadn't seen anyone besides Hermione and Ron (who had just left) for months.

He scanned the Marauder's map. He flipped it over, still searching. Was he going crazy?

The one person he wanted to see, more than anyone in the world, wasn't on there.

His breath hitched.

"Harry?"

"Sh-she's not on here. Hermione, Ginny's name is gone!"

"What?!"

Hermione snatched the parchment from his hand. She shook her head "It must be a mistake, Harry"

"The map doesn't lie. She must be gone, or missing, or-"

Harry couldn't catch air. _She_ _can't be dead, I would have known, I would have felt it…but I _have_ been feeling something! Something is wrong, I need to see her._

For months since their last meeting, Harry couldn't get the image of Ginny's face from his mind. He needed to see her, to know she was alright – if only physically. Every night he re-lived their few precious moments together, when he pressed his lips against hers, reveling in the floral scent of her hair – feeling the silkiness of her body against his.

It was enough to drive him insane.

Harry marched from the tent. Hermione was fresh on his heels.

"Just leave me alone Hermione" his acid tone did not affect Hermione.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"I'm leaving!"

"Harry you can't!" Hermione dodged in front of him.

"I have to see her"

"You can't expose yourself- the Death Eaters, everyone, will see you!"

Harry snarled "What does it matter now?"

Hermione winced. "Harry, I know you want to see Ginny. I, I don't think now is the best time though."

"And when is Hermione? When I'm dead?!?!"

Hermione recoiled at Harry's bluntness.

"Harry, believe me when I say that it is in your best interest to not see Ginny."

Harry's nostrils flared. Who was she to tell him he couldn't see Ginny? He gripped at his hair, groaning loudly into the silence and falling onto his knees – burying his head. How much more pain would he suffer each night – every day he wasn't near her, the more extreme and senseless his behavior and temperament became. All he could hope now, was that Ginny was taking care of herself – and taking care of his heart.

Harry composed his breathing.

_Just a few more days Harry, just find the Horcrux's…then you can see Ginny again…wherever she is_.

He secretly imagined everything he would do with her after the war...and do _to_ her.

If_, I live through this war_. Harry thought painfully.

There was a sweeping hoot, and before Harry jumped up Pig had crashed in front of Hermione with a letter tied to its ankle. Hermione unraveled the thin straw-made rope, and ripped open the letter in anticipation.

_Dear Harry, Hermione, and Ronald,_

_If you get this letter, I want you to be aware that Death Eaters are on the lookout more than ever. Ginny has just returned from Hogwarts for the Christmas Break – McGonagall sent her home after she was punished for trying to steal the sword of Godric Gryffindor in Snape's office. We are thankful that Snape was lenient in his punishment. I advise you, although many are on vacation this break, do not return to Hogwarts. Ministry officials and Death Eaters are teaching classes and patrolling the halls of Hogwarts. It would be stupid to expose yourself. _

_Stay safe,_

_Arthur Weasley_

After Hermione read the letter out loud, she snorted – flinging the parchment at Harry.

"He still thinks Ron is with us." Hermione folded her arms tightly, a flitter of disgust crossing her face.

_Ginny's safe then_ Harry thought, a smile coming to his features.

"Harry? Did you hear what I said?"

"Yea, Ron isn't at his parents. Where do you suppose he is?"

"To bloody hell if I know! He's a right foul git, that pugnacious, cranky arse…"

Harry ignored her incessant mumbling. His thoughts were consumed by the fact that Ginny, his Ginny, was safe.

* * *

Ginny lent up against the stump beside the picket fence still standing in her yard. She slipped out her tongue, tilting her head to the sky. Cold flakes of snow caught and melted quickly upon her red tongue. Snowflakes gathered on her eyelashes and hair. 

Nothing compared to winter at the burrow.

If her mother knew she was at the old house, she would have an aneurism.

Ever since two weeks ago when she was shipped home on McGonagall's orders, Ginny was unable to sleep. Various nights she would jolt awake at the sound of the pattering rain on her window or the sound of the large tree branches hitting her window. She knew she was being paranoid – hearing voices in the dark and thinking that someone was watching her outside her bedroom window, was ludicrous.

Hoping to escape her nightmares, she desired to visit the burrow – her sanctuary. The only place besides Harry's arms that she still felt safe.

Or, well, use to.

She sighed heavily, taking out the quill and parchment piece – deciding that in her solitude, she should right another letter to Jason.

_Dear Jason,_

_It's been relatively quiet here. Everyone seems to be gone around the house, except the house elf. I'm so bored I could jump off a cliff._

Ginny scratched out the last sentence. The last thing she wanted was for Jason to think she was suicidal.

_I bet you are already out of school, I heard Hogwarts lets out today. Maybe I can convince my mum and dad to let you over – we could hang out during Christmas._

Ginny hated feeling alone – she wanted _someone_ to talk to. Whenever she was alone, which was quite often lately, all her thoughts would wander to Harry and the baby – and those moments when her mind wandered were too excruciatingly painful to recall.

_Please write back soon (hopefully with more exciting news). _

_Your friend,_

_Ginny._

She folded the parchment into an envelop and waiting for pig to arrive. Snow danced around her in such a heavy downfall, that the speckling dust covered her vision and all she could make out in the distance was a cloud of white. The pile of rubble from her home was now a snow mound with pieces of wood jutting out at odd angles.

She felt a little relieved that now all students were on vacation. She didn't have to worry as much. Worrying occupied _all_ of her time these days.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander back to her departure.

It was so easy for her to get away. How did McGonagall plan it so precisely? Or…did she have a partner?

_Snape wouldn't have sent us to the forbidden forest instead of the dungeons for detention, unless he was sure something horrible…or something not-so horrible, would happen. _

Perhaps, Snape planned their escape?

* * *

"We got a letter" Fred waved the enfolded piece of parchment in the air before sitting back at the table. George peered over "Who's it from?" 

"Harry, I think"

Ginny sprung from her seat and rounded about Fred.

_Dear Mr. Weasley and the family,_

_Thank you for the warning. It's nice to know everyone is safe and together. Hermione and I don't know if we will make Christmas this year. We'll keep in touch._

_All our Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. L.U.F.G._

"Lufg?" George strangled his voice purposefully at the words. "What in Merlin's left nut is 'lufg?'"

"I think Harry's gone bonkers out in the wilderness"

Fred and George started making strange noises in the background, trying to sound out "lufg."

"I bet its 'Let Umbridge Fuck Goblins'"

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

Mr. Weasley shook his head, continuing on eating his French toast while Mrs. Weasley poured him another cup of coffee.

"You should write back, Arthur. They should come, if only for one evening – it's Christmas after all" Molly pleaded. "I need to somehow give them their presents."

"You mean those itchy sweaters mum?"

George nudged Fred, both chuckling to themselves – Mrs. Weasley sent them a nasty glare.

"Perhaps you two won't get yours this year."

"Woohoo!" George hi-fived his brother. Mrs. Weasley stomped off, offended.

Everyone was too pre-occupied to take notice of Ginny who had snatched the letter up, and raced to her room. She slammed the door, locking it before settling on her bed.

Ginny was re-reading the letter over and over again until she had the words imprinted in her mind.

_L.U.F.G._

A small tear slipped from her eye and landed on the crumple parchment.

She traced her fingers delicately over those four letters that meant the world to her.

It was an abbreviation Harry would write on his school books and his letters to Ginny last year.

_Love U Forever, Ginny_


	19. Other Side of the World

**_Author's Note:_** _Most of my chapters, if you haven't noticed, are based off of songs - I thought this one was appropriate for this chapter. Hope you like it._

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

* * *

**KT Tunstall- Other side of the world**

_Over the sea and far away  
She's waiting like an Iceberg  
Waiting to change,  
But she's cold inside  
She wants to be like  
the water,_

_All the muscles tighten in her face  
Buries her soul in one embrace  
They're one and the same  
Just like water _

_Then the fire fades away  
But most of everyday  
Is full of tired excuses  
But it's too hard to say  
I wish it were simple  
But we give up easily  
You're close enough to see that  
You're... the other side of the world  
to me_

**CHAPTER 19- Other Side of the World**

Her stupid needles kept pricking at the bandages wrapping her forefingers.

Why ever didn't she listen to her mother when she was trying to teach her how to knit?

There was a small rap on the door.

"Come in"

Fred walked in, hands in his pockets with a smirk on his face. "Watcha doing?"

"Knitting"

"I can see that." he jumped into a squat in front of her.

"Who for?"

_I'm making the baby little booties_ Ginny thought jokefully.

"Actually, I'm knitting Harry a scarf. You like?"

She held up the scrap of poorly knit fabric. The intertwined maroon and gold was easily broken by the numerous loopholes and uneven patterns.

"Um," Fred grimaced. "Sorry to say Ginny, but your knitting sucks."

"Ugh" Ginny threw her knitted across the bed onto the floor, folding her arms in an irritated fashion. "I'm never going to get it right."

Concern crossed Fred's face, but not for Ginny's knitting.

"Gin," Fred inched closer so he was now beside her. Ginny knew that tone.

"Harry's not going to be around for Christmas – you'll have all year to make him a present."

Ginny's face shot up. "Harry _still_ might come up for Christmas. He hasn't given a final answer yet"

Fred sighed heavily. "Ginny, you know that's not the case. He could be on the other side of the world for all we know."

Ginny refused to listen to Fred – to let her hopes of Harry's arrival be dashed. _He **is** coming_, she repeated to herself. It was the only hope she had left.

Fred could obviously see Ginny wasn't going to listen to him.

"Fine, than if you are going to be difficult,"

Fred pounced onto Ginny – instantly tickling her sides. Ginny rolled over in laughter, gasping for air as she strived to fight Fred's hands.

Suddenly, he stopped.

_Shit, shit, __**shit**_

Ginny watched Fred's expression change as his hands landed on her stomach.

"Ginny," he looked speechless.

_Oh crap, oh crap!_

He cracked a smile, cocking his head "When did you get so _fat_?"

Ginny scowled, pursing her lips tightly and chucking a pillow at Fred's face.

"It must be the mountains of food you've been eating here – I must say though, mum _is_ an excellent cook." Fred continued to poke Ginny's stomach.

_If he only knew how irritating and painful that is!_ She barred her teeth and endured the teasing until Fred finally left.

She spread-eagled on her bed, her hand on her well-conceived abdomen – which was ironically covered by the "H" emblem of the sweatshirt.

_Brothers can be so thick…_

* * *

The Weasley's disregarded Fred's teasing of Ginny throughout the week coming up to Christmas. Ginny made sure to eat copious helpings of food in front of Fred to feed his own lies.

Still, Ginny was a complete stick except for the round bump growing within her abdomen, which was taking all of her food storages. None of the Weasley family dared to bother Ginny about Harry's sweatshirt – knowing that it was a touchy subject. As far as they were concerned, she constantly wore "that ratty old oversized thing" 24/7 solely because she missed him. Once or twice Mrs. Weasley would ask Ginny in passing if she would like to wear something more "fitted," to "show off her figure" and "make her feel like a teenager instead of a grunge." Each time, Mrs.Weasley was given a horrified expression – and Ginny would stomp off to her room in a huff.

Ginny had finally perfected her knitting by Christmas Eve, and had completed Harry's and Hermione's presents – along with her family's.

That night she stood in front of the mirror, sizing herself and the growth of her stomach.

Butterflies erupted underneath of her – Harry would be here tomorrow, and when he came, she had the entire welcoming scenario planned out.

Harry would be greeted by her family, her mom no doubt would be pushign the food. But Ginny would steal him away – taking himto her room where they could be alone. Then, she would turn to him and kiss him so passionately, it would drive him crazy.

"Harry, there's something I have to tell you" Ginny rehearsed in the mirror.

_No, I can't start off that way. He'll think something's bad happened. Is it too informal?_

"Harry, I have a surprise"

_No, no, no! That's stupid, a 'surprise?' He'll probably cower in horror when he finds out…_

Ginny's face went pale.

How will Harry react when she told him the news? Would he be overjoyed, like she was…or…upset? Would he run his hands through his hair in frustration and confusion – hoping this was all a bad dream?

Ginny's legs went weak, and she succumbed to the edge of her bed, staring off in thought.

_Harry's not ready to be a father no more than I a mother! What am I thinking. How would a normal teenager react to this sort of information? He would probably freak out._

Ginny continued to sit in silence, trying to predict Harry's reaction. Finally, emotionally and physically exhausted – her stomach still growling, she let her head fall onto the pillow.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy-head! It's ChRiStMaS!" George jumped up and down upon her bed.

Ginny gargled a reply before rolling over.

Fred ripped the covers away from Ginny's small form.

"Fred!" Ginny let out an aggravated moan as she curled into herself, trying to salvage whatever warmth was left.

"Mum won't let us eat or open presents until you're down there." George whined.

"Ugh! I swear, sometimes you both are still 4 years old!"

"Still wearing that infested sweatshirt Gin?" Fred commented.

Ginny sent him a glare. "Yes, so?" She pulled on her long, oversized blue robe.

"Well, maybe you'll get a new one this year"

Rubbing her eyes, Ginny slowly waddled her way down the stairs after her brothers.

"Happy Christmas Ginny" Fred shoved her a package. "It's for Harry, but I don't think he'll mind if you use it."

Ginny knew exactly what was in that package, wrapped so neatly in red and green striped paper. She urged to touch the soft new material of the sweater – which would be _much_ more comfortable than the one she was wearing. But then, Harry was finally coming home today.

"No thanks Fred," she pushed the package towards him "I'd rather watch Harry open it. It's for him."

Fred frowned. "Ginny,"

"He's _going_ to be here" Ginny scolded before crossing the threshold into the kitchen.

"Morning Mum. Happy Christmas" she pecked her mother on the cheek.

"Happy Christmas Dad" she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As custom, he was reading the prophet.

"Nothing new?"

"Ha!" Mr. Weasley almost spilt his coffee. "New? Every last square inch of this paper is fabricated."

"What lies are they feeding now?" Ginny munched on a piece of toast. Mrs. Weasley laid a large plate of pancakes before her, which Ginny hungrily attacked.

"Don't waste your time on those articles, they are nothing but filth." Mrs. Weasley turned back around and set a plate before Mr. Weasley.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed, watching her daughter in utter amazement. "You've finished already?"

"Yes," Ginny sunk sheepishly in her chair. Mrs. Weasley reloaded the plate again, a smug, satisfied grin plastered on her face.

"I've noticed, you have the most ferocious appetite lately." Mrs. Weasley doubled the portions.

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, putting the plate back down. "No, it's healthy."

_Healthy? My mother must really be psychotic._

"Um, dad, did the Ministry let you off today?" Charlie asked, rounding the corner into the kitchen.

"Yes, why?"

Charlie shrugged. "You know how they are towards us lately. I'm just…surprised they would be that, _lenient_."

Ginny looked at the expressions exchanged by her father and brother.

Apparently much more was going on at the Ministry and her family than she knew.

"How bad are things, dad?"

Mr. Weasley was startled by his daughter's question. He slowly smiled.

"Don't worry about it pumpkin. Everything's fine."

Ginny slammed her silverware down and jumped from her seat. A moment of rage consumed her.

"Why do you all still treat me like I'm some child? Why don't you just tell me the truth! I can handle it! I've handled worse!!"

Her father, mother, and brothers looked on in stunned silence.

"UGH!" Ginny threw up her napkin and flew from the room. She was tired of being treated like a child when she was already carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

* * *

As the day wore on, Ginny still didn't lose hope in Harry and Hermione's arrival.

_They're coming…they're coming…_

She lay in bed the afternoon, staring at the few presents in the corner. Her fingers kept tracing the abbreviation from Harry's letter.

_They will be here, only one more hour…_

"Ginny?" a soft sound, the first voice to speak to her all day, was that of her brother Fred.

"What" her voice came out sharp. She refused to look at any of them.

"Ginny, it's midnight. You should get some sleep."

Ginny wiped the loose tear from her face. Anger replaced her soft features.

"I'm in bed, aren't I?" she snapped, not even turning around to look at her brother. She knew Fred wouldn't say_ I told you so_ – but she had hoped so hard, with all her being, that they would be there…if only for a few minutes.

_Did you really expect anything Ginny? You knew they were hunting Horcruxes, they're too busy, even too busy for Christmas, even too busy to visit_.

The anticipation that had built up and eaten her insides all day long, now morphed into frustration, to the point that Ginny had to leap from the bed.

She grabbed the first present, ripping off the carefully planned packaging, and throwing the scarf onto the floor. She took up the next present, thin and large like a book. The photo album of her and Harry with pictures of Hermione and Ron in the mix.

"DAMNIT…FUCKIN, WORTHLESS- AH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!!"

Fred was right. Harry might as well be on the other side of the world. Ginny was never going to see him.

Ginny tore the pages from the binding, scattering them to the floor. She couldn't bring herself to look into his eyes that stared up expectantly from the floor.

Ginny backed into the corner, prying at the scarf in her hands. She had wound it so tightly and so precisely, it refused to break under her grasp.

After struggling tirelessly for so long, Ginny tightly held the scarf close to her chest, and curled herself up in the corner.

"I hate you Harry…I hate you…" she muttered deliriously, tears streaming into a pool upon the floor.

"I hate-…oh Harry…"

Her body shook from the sobs, her hands clasped around the scarf for dear life – it's soft fabric catching her tears.


	20. Push

_Author's Note: Mwahahaha…I like this chapter (I have a sick mind)_

* * *

**Chapter 20- Push**

"Please dear, you need to eat something"

"Go away"

For once her mother complied with Ginny's request.

A few hours later.

"Ginny, this is ridiculous!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the door. She rattled it, but it was locked.

"Don't make me bombard this door!"

Ginny put a silencing charm on the door – refusing to listen to anymore of her mother's threats.

"Ginny?"

The voice was different. Quiet. Humbled.

"Ginny, I know you're in there. Can I please talk to you?"

Ginny unlocked the door. Ronald stepped in.

"When did you get here?" Ginny's voice was laced in disdain. "I thought you left Harry and Hermione weeks ago. Where have you been?"

"Bill and Fleur's" an embarrassed blush rushed to Ron's cheeks. "Look, Ginny, it's not what you think."

"You left Hermione and Harry because you couldn't handle the 'hard life?' You knew that this search was aimless! And yet you still abandon your friends!"

"I had no choice Ginny!! I was going crazy I-" Ron tried to stifle his temper "All that horcrux made me see was Harry, kissing Hermione – and Mum, putting you on a pedestal – and shoving me in a corner because she never wanted another son."

The words coming from Ron's mouth left Ginny in silence.

"Ron, I…" Ginny gaped. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright." Ron sat down beside Ginny, eager to change the subject. "I've been doing some research while at Bill's."

Ginny nodded. "Is anything coming up helpful?"

"No" Ron shook his head, sighing heavily. "Everything I read is leading me in circles."

Ginny placed a consoling hand on Ron's back.

"Ginevra Weasley! You WILL eat something!" Mrs. Weasley stomped up the stairs. She saw the door – open, Ron upon Ginny's bed.

"Oh," her furious face eased. "I," she cleared her throat, straightening up. "Ginny, your dinner is downstairs. And you _will_ eat, even if I have to force feed you."

"I'll be right down, mum."

Mrs. Weasley, still perplexed, left in frustration.

"So, tell me, how were things before you left? Any progress?"

Ron continued to tell Ginny the story of their travels – the many ideas of what the seventh Horcrux was, and the hardships of wearing the necklace.

"You're planning to go back?"

Ron nodded "As soon as I can. I just wanted to see you first."

Ron's face contorted. "Something's changed about you, Ginny."

Ginny's face paled. "Nothing's changed. Well, maybe the fact that I haven't seen either of you three is driving me insane, otherwise…" she shrugged off the question, hoping Ron wouldn't pursue it. He didn't.

Ginny loved that about her brother. He was probably the most protective of Ginny, yet he understood her moods more than anyone else.

"Could you give these to Harry and Hermione?" Ginny lifted up two crinkled letters which had been looked over more than once.

Ron nodded, his eyes staring sympathetically into Ginny's. "I will." He lightly kissed the top of his sister's forehead before walking out the door – off to find his friends.

* * *

After the Christmas holiday had passed, Ginny received word from McGonagall that she was more than welcome to return to Hogwarts…though, of course, McGonagall had to add her own opinion to the mix – stating she _highly_ recommended Ginny stay behind with her family. 

Ginny scoffed. _Yea, right._

"Are you sure Ginny? You _really_ want to go back? I don't think I could handle it." Mrs. Weasley began to tear at the sight of her daughter, packed and ready for side-along apparition with Kingsley.

"She'll be in good hands, Molly" Kingsley smiled, taking Ginny's trunk by the handle. "Ready Ginny?"

"Ready"

* * *

"Jason!" 

Ginny flew into Jason who reciprocated the bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks for writing" Jason took out the stack of Ginny's letters. "They kept me sane throughout the break. Merlin, my family is a wreck."

Ginny grinned "So, how was Christmas? You told me you got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts book"

"Yea" Jason took out the battered volume "It's ancient – it cost my dad a load, but he knows I really enjoy the subject." His smile faded. "Sucks that Hogwarts has changed so much"

Ginny placed a consoling hand on Jason's shoulder. "Things will be back to normal soon enough"

"Yea," Jason chuckled "And you're stomach will finally be flat again."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "C'mon. We have to welcome the other students."

The next week at the beginning of January went fairly slow. Everyone was acclimating back into the school-mode and classes. Ginny and Jason spent most afternoons outside on the grounds, and at night, Neville would be her study partner.

One night, while Ginny sat in front of the fire – finishing up her Transfiguration homework with Neville (who was helping her), she felt Neville suddenly tense beside her.

"Ginny, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

Ginny looked up expectedly, but Neville didn't shift in his seat – or look at her. He fiddled with his quill in his hand, planning his words carefully.

"I know that McGonagall wants to keep your secret under-wraps, and wants Jason to take the heat if anyone finds out…but,…"

Ginny waited for him to go on.

"I don't think Jason's a great guy."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. _What is he talking about?_

"Neville, what do you mean?"

"I know you've been hanging out a lot with him. But, even in the beginning, Luna had a bad feeling about him. And…I'm starting to see what she's talking about."

"What?" Ginny stammered incredulously.

"Well, like yesterday, for example. A Ravenclaw and Gryffindor student were fighting in the hall – and he didn't do anything to stop them. Like he could care less. And the way he's always sneaking around, especially after dark – and he disappears, _during_ classes. Why is he taking 6th year classes anyway? Isn't he a seventh year? And the look, that _smirk_ he has all the time on his face?" Neville shivered. "The guy gives me the creeps."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Neville, Jason has always been there for me."

"Ginny, I don't mean to hurt you, I just want to warn you" Neville held up his hands. Ginny stood up in disgust.

"Well I consider myself warned." She glowered. "But I think you are a horrible judge of character Neville. And, dash what Luna says!" the words went dry in her throat. "Jason has been a true friend to me – ever since Harry left."

Neville's face turned into a grimace.

_What does he have against Jason?!_

Ginny stared long and hard into Neville's eyes in defiance.

"Ginny, I just want you to be _safe_."

_He's pushing the issue **way** too far._

"I _am_ being safe. Jason isn't a threat! He's _just_ a friend!"

"He's **creepy** Ginny!"

"There's nothing creepy about him! So he smiles a lot – and doesn't break up little boy fights- so what!! The only reason he's taking 6th year classes is because he had to leave in the middle of last year because his mum died - and he didn't come back!!!"

"Ginny, you shouldn't hang out with him."

The authority in Neville's voice sounded just like…like…

Ginny couldn't take it. The words exploded before she planned them.

"DON'T TELL ME WHO I CAN AND CAN'T HANG OUT WITH HARRY!!!"

Heads turned in the room. Ginny covered her mouth, just realizing the name that had slipped from her mouth.

Neville stared in shock, his face suddenly turning crimson.

Her heart thumping loud in her chest, Ginny could take no more – she sprinted from the room.

* * *

"Just so you know, Jason, I know what you're up to." Neville stood bravely in front of him.

Jason snarled, folding his arms. "What, Longbottom? What _exactly_ am I doing?"

Neville could see it in Jason's eyes. _Jealousy_.

"You're trying to steal Ginny away from Harry."

Jason's appearance remained stationary.

"I won't have it." Neville added in a threatening tone.

Jason let out a huff of air from his nose before he inched closer to Neville, so that he was face to face.

"Perhaps Harry doesn't _deserve_ her."

"Ginny loves him, Jason. Don't try anything. She won't change."

Jason sniggered loudly, his laughter echoing in the dungeon halls.

"You think she will still love him? After all he's put her through?"

Neville's chest began to heave, his hands balling into fists at his side.

"You can't stop me, Longbottom" Jason whispered maliciously, stepping back slowly into the darkness.

"She doesn't love him anymore…" he added before turning on his heel and charging back down the halls.

It took all of Neville to keep from lunging at Jason, but eventually he released his anger against the wall – desperately trying to find a way to warn Ginny. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

_

* * *

_

_Ginny,_

_Could you meet me at the place where you held the D.A. meeting last night? That Room of Recreation thingy – I forget what it's called. Haha. I need to talk to you. Tonight, 8 o'clock._

_All my love,_

_Jason_

Thank Merlin Ginny was a prefect – and able to patrol the halls at night. Otherwise, she didn't have Harry's invisibility cloak to shield her from the eyes of a teacher on her way to the room of requirement.

She passed the door three times, envisioning a room similar to the common room – with a warm fire roaring. She wished magic could summon food, she was starving.

_I'll make a kitchen run afterward_, she reminded herself – her hand on her stomach thoughtfully.

Upon entering the room, the instant feeling of warmth enveloped her. The fire was roaring and crackling – and in front, was a plush, maroon couch. There were no paintings or pictures on the walls to overhear a conversation or invade her privacy. She was alone, and happy to be consumed in the gentle calm and stillness.

Not a second after she got comfortable upon the couch, did the door open.

Ginny knew it was Jason, but was a little perturbed when she saw the dark cloaked figure walk in, shutting the door behind him.

"Jason?"

He turned around, revealing himself from the hood.

His eyes were bloodshot, his golden hair slightly matted – his cheeks sallow, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Something was definitely wrong.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Ginny approached him, uneased by his defective appearance.

"Oh Ginny," Jason was welcomed into Ginny's arms. Ginny held him closely, feeling his need to be near her.

"It's okay, Jason, whatever it is" She let him stroke her hair.

"Ginny, I…I can't hide anymore." He breathed huskily into her face.

Was it just Ginny's acute sense of smell – a result of her pregnancy – that detected the stench of alcohol that made her stomach squirm?

_Jason wouldn't get drunk, he's not that stupid – where could he even find booze? What's bothering him?_

The rush of questions were confirmed by the look in his eyes – his _bloodshot_ eyes.

_He __**is**__ drunk_.

Ginny was paralyzed in fear. "Jason, you need to sit down" she grasped his hand, hoping to lead him to the couch – hopefully he would pass out and sleep.

But Jason was rooted to the spot.

"Jason?" Ginny gulped.

Jason's dark amber eyes were tepid – struck with craze. This wasn't her Jason.

Ginny tried to let go of Jason's hand- he wouldn't let go.

"Jason, let me go" Ginny tried to pry her hand away with the other.

"Ginny," Jason stopped her, holding her shoulder. Ginny stopped –wide-eyed.

"You're so fiery," his hand grabbed a fistful of Ginny's hand, bringing it to his nose. The sight of Jason sniffing her hair made Ginny's stomach twist.

She tried to yank away, but Jason kept his hold on her hair – and pulled her closer to him. Ginny screamed out in pain at the force of his grip upon her hair.

"I love you Ginny" he breathed into her face. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. Jason's large hands gripped her arms tightly. Panic emanated from Ginny and filled the room with a thick air of hysteria.

"Please Jason,-"

His lips crushed against hers. The kiss was too powerful, too violent - it was suffocating her, blocking off her air – Ginny struggled against him, but Jason only pushed her body aggressively against the wall.


	21. Reasons Why

_**Author's Note**: Please Review!!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 21 – Reasons Why**

RECAP:

"_Jason, let me go" Ginny tried to pry her hand away with the other._

"_Ginny," Jason stopped her, holding her shoulder. Ginny stopped –wide-eyed._

"_You're so fiery," his hand grabbed a fistful of Ginny's hand, bringing it to his nose. The sight of Jason sniffing her hair made Ginny's stomach twist._

_She tried to yank away, but Jason kept his hold on her hair – and pulled her closer to him. Ginny screamed out in pain at the force of his grip upon her hair._

"_I love you Ginny" he breathed into her face. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust. Jason's large hands gripped her arms tightly. Panic emanated from Ginny and filled the room with a thick air of hysteria._

"_Please Jason,-"_

_His lips crushed against hers. The kiss was too powerful, too violent - it was suffocating her, blocking off her air – Ginny struggled against him, but Jason only pushed her body aggressively against the wall._

Ginny moaned loudly as her head contacted against the hard wall – but the sound was smothered by Jason's mouth.

The feeling of Jason's possessive lips against hers made tears slid down her face.

Why was he doing this?

Something erupted in the pit of her being. Ginny's muscles tightened in her face and body – pushing all of her energy to the surface.

Ginny was on the floor instantly – surrounded by a light transparent blue orb. Jason lay in a crumpled heap across the room – obviously thrown by the force that had mysteriously erupted from Ginny's being, hitting the back wall.

Ginny stood, and as soon as she did, the mysterious blue bubble vanished. Before she could question the magic behind her shield, Jason had awoken and was on his feet, whipping away the blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

Jason charged towards Ginny – his eyes full of wild, senseless emotions. Ginny backed up, already preparing a scream-

"Why can't you love me Ginny?" Jason screamed in her face. Ginny swallowed hard.

"I love Harry" she frowned, the words coming out stronger than she had intended.

Jason's eyes widened in disbelief. "Harry?" he laughed out. "You still love that bastard? He leaves you pregnant, stranded, and you still love him?"

Jason's sarcastic words tore at Ginny's core. Her nostrils flared.

"GO JASON! JUST GO!!" she waved her hand dismissively.

Jason was thrown against the back wall again.

Ginny cupped her mouth in horror at what she had done – never intentionally meaning to hurt him.

Jason struggled to his feet, his eyes locked with hers – full of hate.

"Jason, I-"

"You're so pathetic Ginny" Jason shook his head. "Here I am, offering you the world – and you shove it away. Well, well fuck you, Ginny!"

When Jason slammed the door behind him, Ginny was aware for the first time of the wetness cascading down her cheeks.

* * *

Ginny hesitantly opened the door, and headed back to the common room – still fearful that Jason was out in the halls, patrolling – or worse – waiting for her.

She had never been so frightened before in her life.

"Ginny?"

Neville rose from the couch at the sound of Ginny's entrance.

He caught sight of her disheveled figure.

"Oh Ginny," Neville raced towards her, hugging her close. He held her at arms-length.

"Ouch!" Ginny whimpered, and Neville let go. Ginny rolled up her sleeves to observe the damage Jason had done. Two huge hand-sized bruises wrapped around each arm.

"_Did_ he do that to you?!" Neville's voice was full of incomprehensible rage.

Ginny unwillingly nodded. Neville sprinted towards the door.

"Neville, please!" Ginny pleaded meekly. Neville stopped, his hand on the handle.

"Why shouldn't I go after that,…that creep? Look at what he did to you!"

"Just leave it, Neville. He was drunk."

"That's no excuse! He hurt you-"

"I hurt him too, Neville."

Neville looked at her confused.

"Can we…just let it go? Until the morning, at least." Ginny was tired of the fights. Jason's words had hit her harder than anything anyone had ever said to her.

It took a moment for the chivalrous Neville to calm himself before he advanced towards Ginny and wrapped her in another, protective hug.

"I promised Harry I wouldn't let anything happen to you" he closed his eyes, muttering to himself.

Ginny chuckled. "I think I can take care of myself." Ginny recollected the blue orb – but she didn't have the strength or energy to question the magic behind the shield charm at the present.

As soon as her brace let go, Ginny's body began to sink, and Neville caught her exhausted form before it fell.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed."

_

* * *

_

_Dear Hermione,_

_Just wondering how my best friend is doing, and Harry. I hope Ron has found you – he was really upset at the manor. Please listen to him and let him explain. I know you are deeply hurt – but he loves you, more than you know. I see it in his eyes when he talks about you._

_Jason and I got in a fight, it's got me really upset. He tried to put a move past me – thank Merlin I'm pregnant. I think shield charms are instilled in my habits – they really helped me last night._

_I wish I could see you both. Tell Harry L.U.F.H._

_All my love,_

_Ginny_

As soon as Ginny sent off the letter to Hermione, another owl flew through the window and landed on the pedestal in front of her. She untied the letter – it obviously was written from inside the castle walls. In Jason's scratchy, uneven scrawl.

_Ginny,_

_You don't know how sorry I am, about last night. I don't know how I will ever live with myself again. I was drunk, I know that's no excuse, but I wasn't myself. Please forgive me Ginny, I'm so sorry I hurt you! You are the most important thing in my world right now, the only true friend I ever had…I can't believe I was stupid and conceded enough to hurt you. Please, forgive me Ginny. Could you meet me, on the grounds? Around noon? I understand if you don't want to see me, it's unforgivable, what I have done. Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry! I won't be able to live if you can't forgive me._

_Sincerely yours, indebted forever,_

_Jason_

* * *

"Don't tell me you're going to forgive that bastard!" Neville spat out vehemently.

"What can I do Neville? He said he was sorry"

Neville laughed cruelly "Sorry doesn't cut it. He's an arse! He hurt you, Ginny!"

Ginny sighed heavily. "He's my friend. He made a mistake. I need to at least speak with him."

Neville scoffed, walking off in disgust. He couldn't take it. Why was Ginny so forgiving lately? Couldn't she hold one of her nasty grudges, like she used to with Harry and Ron?

"I'm not letting you go alone Ginny" he called back over his shoulder, but Ginny disregarded him.

* * *

Harry lay on his bed, struggling to compose himself.

Hermione was re-reading Ginny's letter incessantly, her eyes wide like golfballs.

"What is in that letter Hermione?"

"Nothing Harry, nothing" she replied quickly. _Too_ quickly.

"Let me see it!"

"No!" she swung away from his reaching arm.

"FINE THEN!!" Harry stormed from the bed. He had had enough.

"Mate," Ron caught up with him. "Where are you going?" he shivered as he left the tent without his cloak.

"To Hogwarts."

"But mate! You can't – they'll spot you and-"

"I DON'T FUCKIN GIVE A BLOODY CARE!!!" Harry whirled on his best mate. Ron had never seen Harry this deranged.

"Mate, if it's about my sister, she's fine."

Harry began to fume. "Yea, sure Ron." Every passing second Harry's stomach was nagging him that something was wrong. Something just wasn't right.

"I'm going to see her."

"Merlin Harry, HERMIONE!" Ron called. Already Hermione had sprinted from the tent and was grabbing at Harry's arm. Harry tried to fling her away – as if some vicious fly were bothering him.

"Let me alone Hermione!"

"Please Harry! You can't! Ron, you have to stop him!!"

Ron couldn't quite understand the meaning behind Hermione's hysterics, but he grappled for Harry's arms.

"Harry, just cooperate-"

"I'M GOING INSANE RON! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY LONGER!!!"

Jerking himself hastily away, Harry bolted from the circle – and apparated.

* * *

Ginny approached the figure planted before the edge of the lake. His body was completely hunched over, as if in pain. His legs were drawn to his chest, his head leaning against his knees. He turned his head at the sound of Ginny's coming.

"Ginny," he sighed in relief "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Well, you said it was a matter of life and death"

He gave her a curious look.

" 'I won't be able to live if you can't forgive me?' " she reminded him.

"Oh," Jason smiled softly. "Well, it worked."

Ginny seated herself beside him, her body starting to shake – just waiting for Jason to lash out again. _Why am I taking this risk?_

_Because he's your friend. He deserves a chance to explain._

Jason peered over at Ginny's silently shuddering, and shook his head.

"Ginny, what I did last night…was unforgivable."

Ginny waited in silence for him to continue.

"I got drunk last night. I know, I was stupid. I've had a stash for a while – I used to drink over the summer, after my mum passed. It helped ease the pain a little. Lately though, I've been feeling a different kind of pain."

Ginny's eyebrows arched as Jason turned to her.

"I didn't realize it till lately, but…I'm in love with you, Ginny Weasley. I think I've loved you all along, just never understood it." He looked back over the lake.

Ginny sat in shock as Jason continued to explain.

"The pain got so bad, I needed to tell you – _had_ to tell you. So I wrote to you, to meet me in the room of requirement last night – so I could confess my feelings."

Jason shifted, his eyes darkening.

"But then I considered all the options. What if you didn't feel the same? It killed me that you were in love with Harry, when he left you long ago – abandoning you and your unborn child. I was so overwhelmed by the possibility of you not loving me, and your pain in missing Harry, that I selfishly took to drinking again.

"Only an hour later when I realized I was supposed to meet you, did I come to my senses enough to get my arse off the ground and move. But when I saw you, all the alcohol was clouding my rational thought – and,…oh Ginny, I never meant to hurt you!"

Jason looked on desperately.

"I love you, don't you understand? I would never, EVER intentionally harm you" he grabbed at his hair. "How can I live with myself anymore?"

Ginny took hold of Jason's arms, lowering them to the ground. "Jason, it's okay."

"Please Ginny, I'm so sorry-"

"I forgive you"

"Y-you what?" Jason wasn't expecting Ginny's easy reply. But something about Jason's words hit home for Ginny. She, herself, remembered the unrequited love she had for Harry growing up – it almost caused her physical pain. And although she could never love Jason, _that way_, she needed to console him – let him know that he was forgiven.

"I forgive you, Jason."

At her words, Jason broke into sobs, his head falling into Ginny's shoulder.

After a considerable time of silence – Jason peered up at Ginny, his eyes hopeful.

"Can we still be friends?"

"Of course!" Ginny's radiant smile lit up her entire face in a glow. Jason grinned Ginny's favorite crooked grin.

"Come here," Jason patted the grass in front of him.

Ginny scooted in front of Jason so that she was between his legs. Like old times, she rested her body against his front, his legs coming up on either side of her. It was oddly comforting to have him by her again. She rested her hands upon her bulging stomach – now 6 months pregnant.

She relaxed her head against his shoulder, and he rested his head atop hers.

"I accept that you love Harry," Jason finally spoke, although the words were tentative. "Have you,…talked to him lately?"

"No" she sighed, staring off at the landscape of mountains looming over the crystal blue lake. "I miss him so much," droplets fell onto her lap "and I can't seem to accept the fact that he's never coming back. He'll…he'll probably die before I see him again"

Her last words sent her into full-blown tears. Jason could feel the shudder spasms of her body.

"Sh," he hushed in her ear. Ginny sniffled, trying to calm herself. "It's okay, Gin, he'll come back for you. I promise. I'll fetch him myself if I have to."

He adjusted so that Ginny could rest herself back against him further – her head on his left shoulder. She closed her eyes, trying to fight the images of battle scenes – and fallen warriors scattered amongst the ground.

She was finally starting to relax, her body falling into Jason's' comforting embrace – when she heard it.

"Ginny?"

The hesitant tone wasn't the first thing that struck Ginny as her eyes flew open. It was the sound of her angel's voice. The voice she had longed to hear for months. _His_ voice.


	22. Going Under

_**Author's Note:** I know that most want Harry to sock the living h out of Jason...but you'll have to wait a little bit longer for that :)_

_Please Review, I love hearing from you!! (it keeps me going - that's why I updated so quick)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22- Going Under**

"_Ginny?"_

_The hesitant tone wasn't the first thing that struck Ginny as her eyes flew open. It was the sound of her angel's voice. The voice she had longed to hear for months. _His_ voice._

Ginny couldn't find air – she was afraid to turn around, to see him. What was wrong with her?

But she knew exactly what was wrong…

_What if he's disappointed? Or overjoyed?_ She couldn't gage his reaction.

Taking a breath, Ginny turned her head simultaneously with Jason.

There he was – standing far back, but advancing quickly now. There was a dark look on his face – but his eyes stared at her expectedly – anticipation dripping from his every movement.

Ginny couldn't control herself – just at the sight of Harry, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach gave an involuntary twist. She scrambled clumsily to her feet as fast as she could – Jason's arms around her waist for support.

She finally managed to stand up, one hand on her bump – the other still in Jason's for support.

"Harry" she breathed out, smiling for what seemed the first time in eons.

But he had stopped abruptly in his tracks – only ten feet away.

"Harry?" fear rose in Harry's voice at the sight of the surprise on his face and the silence that washed over the grounds.

**HPV**

Harry watched her get up in silence, advancing towards the couple – curious and insanely jealous of the guy who's hands were holding her sides protectively - almost furious. Why did Ginny need help to get up?

Then he saw it.

She stood there, her hand in his – her other hand over her stomach. Her very, _large_, stomach.

The entire world around Harry seemed to darken.

_I knew she would move on_. But the reality was too hard for Harry to bear. He hadn't expected Ginny to wait forever for him – it would be selfish. But didn't she love him? Didn't that night mean _anything_ to her – or did Harry just feel that way? He could have sworn…

And now, she was pregnant…carrying _that guy's _child.

"Harry?" her tender, soothing voice was like music to his ears. He closed his eyes, trying to find the strength to breathe.

Why couldn't lightening strike him right there? He no longer wanted to live – to breathe in the same air she did – she had moved on…_she has moved on_…the words were foreign to his ears.

Blocking out all sound, he focused his eyes on Ginny and the tall guy beside her.

She didn't love him anymore.

It took all of Harry to keep standing. The ground was moving beneath him – time falling from underneath.

Harry looked back up at the two. Eyes full of hatred and detest for the two in front of him.

"Harry! Harry, wait for-"

Hermione's words had cut short as she rounded the corner with Ron. Ron stood in utter shock – _why is Ginny holding that guy's hand? And…is she, no…_

Hermione's eyes scanned from Harry's repulsed scowl to Ginny's frightened figure.

"How…how could you?" the words came out cold and unexpected to Ginny's ears.

"Harry, I-" Ginny started foreword, but Harry held up a hand for her to stop. The motion physically pained him.

"I hope you two are happy together." Harry's words oozed out like venom, hs lips tersing together. Without another second, he turned around – walking fast back into the woods.

"Harry, no! You don't understand!" Ginny shouted after him. Harry wouldn't hear of it. He kept moving, as much as it aggrieved him to leave her, the knowledge that she had moved on…was too much to bear.

The world seemed to keep moving, when he just wanted it to stop and jump off.

Within seconds his life was planned out before him. Of course, he would continue to destroy the Horcruxes, but afterwards, if Voldemort didn't take him with him…he would turn against himself.

He had no will to live anymore.

**Narrator/Ginny POV**

"How…how could you?" Harry's voice broke.

_Oh no…he…he's not happy…of course he would be disappointed_ a small tear trickled down Ginny's face.

Before she could remove herself into gasping sobs, she wanted to try to explain.

"Harry, I-"

Harry cut in too quick, stopping her with the abrupt motion of his hand. Ginny silenced at once, obedient – bowing her head. _Would he really be that disappointed in me?_

"I hope you two are happy together"

Ginny's head shot up like a bullet. _What in Merlin's name_? She took a sweeping look back at Jason.

"Harry, no! You don't understand!" she dashed after him – but he was too fast, already entering the forest.

"Harry, come back!! PLEASE HARRY!!!" her frantic voice traveled far into the sky. She heaved in lung-fulls of air, each time her chest stinging from the cold.

Ginny tripped into the snow, but jumped up quickly – resuming her sprint towards the woods. _He thought Jason was the father!...no, please no…oh Merlin, I can't take this!_

"HARRY!" she desperately collapsed to her knees, tears rolling down – her body giving way to the stress.

She could feel herself rapidly going under…drowning by the weight of her anxiety. She couldn't breathe…

"You arse!" Ron immediately threw punch at Jason, who fell to the ground.

"Ronald!!!" Hermione struggled to pull Ron back from skewering Jason alive – ripping his shirt in the process.

"Ron, Jason didn't do it!"

Ron stopped smashing his fist into Jason's arms and face – anger still consuming him.

"Hermione, who the hell did it then!!"

But Hermione was more concerned as to why Ginny's screaming had ceased.

"GINNY!!!" Hermione cried out. Ron gave Jason a warning glance before jumping up – following Hermione to the entrance into the woods.

Ginny's body lay collapsed, unconscious upon the wet snowy grounds.


	23. Who I Am Without You

_**Author's Note**: Hopefully I'll post two chapters up tonight - I'm really stressed out about getting ready to leave. AH!_

_Anywho, please review!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23 – Who I Am Without You**

Ron's form burst through the doors at St. Mungo's, his arms carrying the frail form of his sister, her long flaming red hair bouncing towards the ground.

"I'll call your mum" Hermione touched Ron's shoulder and raced to the desk.

"Wait…shouldn't we, um, I don't know…prepare ourselves? Or think this over-" Ron didn't know if Ginny wanted to break the news to her parents herself.

Hermione stared on, torn. "We've got no choice now, Ron."

* * *

The vacant camp grounds of the trio were suddenly inhabited by a disturbing creature – pacing back and forth, as if held tortured in captivity.

Harry tried to stretch his hands by his sides, but ended up grasping at his hair again, bending his head over.

_I don't know who I am without her, what am I going to do…how could…how could this happen?_

He scrunched his body down towards the ground – trying any position to compose his thoughts. But no position – not lying down, standing, running, pacing – could stop the pain welling up in his chest.

And when he finally sat himself on the stump by the blackened fire spit, his heart was aching more than ever.

What was he going to do without his heart?

He couldn't let himself think that far – or else…

But that second option, was becoming most tempting.

Tears leaked out, disobeying his silent command to hold it all in. What would his parents think of him? No, Harry needed to complete the task – he needed to defeat Voldemort – with or without Ginny, because in the end, that was what he was born to do…

_I wasn't meant to fall in love, I was meant to kill the most threatening creature to the magic and muggle world…why would Ginny love me anyways?_

His face screwed up at the agonizing thought.

_I'm, I'm a ruddy mess. I can't find the Horcruxes, and my friends are too loyal to leave me – but I'm only dragging them into the unkown – they'll probably die for me. Merlin, I'm so damn lost. But she's so…so perfect. The smell of her hair, her eyes – they just, draw me in – she's always smiling, Merlin that smile…_

Her loved her fiery nature, when she would stomp around in a huff- her childish fits when she would punch him – throwing her head back in her pixie laugh – tickling her on the common room couch last year just to hear her uncomtrollable giggles – or even at her most concentrated and serious, hair falling in front of her face with the feather of the quill at her lips, studying for finals…

Harry envisioned her hard, blazing look that night in his bedroom at the burrow…that look he would _die_ for…

He could have sworn…

Harry's body caved into itself.

* * *

Hermione and Ron exited the room, leaning up against the wall in the hallway.

"Well, that was interesting." Ron turned to Hermione. She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't even _describe_ your mum's reaction."

"She seems to be taking it very well in there. I mean, even though Ginny just woke up – at least she wasn't bombarded with questions. Fred and George, on the other hand…"

Hermione sighed heavily, shaking her head "They'll get over it soon enough."

A thought struck Ron's mind. "Hermione, you never told me- who's, who's the father?" Ron stammered out.

"Uh," Hermione bit her lower lip, trying to stall the moment. Ron's face turned red rapidly.

"Hermione!! You've already told my mum and dad! You better tell me or I'll just march right back to Jason and-"

"It's Harry's."

Her low voice was heard through Ron's ranting.

Silence.

"Ron, _please_, don't be angry with him! I'm sure if the same thing happened to you, _you_ wouldn't be hounded by him!"

"Yea, but you're not _his little sister_!" Ron laid out flatly.

Hermione's blush was nothing compared to the redness of Ron's ears. He averted his head, realizing in embarrassment, that his sudden outburst implied much more than Ron had ever said to Hermione.

"I-I'll g-go, um, get H-Harry." Hermione rushed, ready to run.

"Wait-" Ron's hand was around her arm at an instant. Hermione stood frozen, turning back to Ron with a frenzied expression.

"Um, Hermione…I never got to, um, ask you…do you, uh, consider us?..."

Her impish grin made Ron turn redder. She was overwhelmed by Ron's innocence.

"Well, I always thought that. Didn't you Ronald?"

The impudent manner in which she uttered his name, sent a thrill through Ron's body. Hermione caught sight of the wild excitement in his eyes. Without hesitation, Ron grasped hold of her, and planted her body against the wall – his mouth conquering hers.

Hermione's hands wrapped around Ron's neck, pulling her body into his. Ron groaned, trying to stabilize Hermione against him with one hand on the small of her back – the other on the wall of support.

Just as Ron was starting to drive Hermione crazy, drawing kisses down the side of her neck,-

"Oooo! Why don't you two get a room?"

Fred and George erupted in snickers. Ron immediately was pushed away by Hermione, although he didn't retaliate in her action – he was ready to sprint at his brothers. Hermione turned the other away to avoid their gazes, fixing her tangled hair.

Ron ruffled his hair, staring at the ground. "So, um,…what do we do about Harry?" his voice had shifted into an arctic tone.

"I'll deal with him" Hermione seethed, still unable to fathom how could Harry do this to Ginny. _Without even letting her explain?!_

_Typical Harry, jumping to conclusions_. Although, Hermione couldn't blame him – she was shocked by how big Ginny had gotten – and why was she with Jason?

"You sure?" Ron punched his fist into his other hand menacingly. "I'd be glad to accompany you"

"I'll deal with it" her voice was dripping with anger.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHERE ARE YOU!" she whirled around the grounds, knocking over the table and chairs within the circle.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! DON'T MAKE ME HEX YOU!!!"

Objects were flying out of the tent in her mad search.

She fled from the tent and rounded the corner to the fire spit -

This wasn't Harry.

This was some tortured soul, cursed to dwell in a human body forever. The look in Harry's eyes was frightening- it wasn't just fury, or sorrow – the position of his very body exuded the very fact that he wanted to die.

"What else have you been hiding from me Hermione?" his foreign voice calmly asked. Hermione jumped. Was he aware that she was behind him?

"I was doing it for your own good, Harry. And-"

"My own good?! I'm in love with her, Hermione! I…I can't eat, sleep – and you are keeping this information from me?"

Hermione rounded around Harry, finally getting a good look at his face. His cheeks were sallow, his eyes tired, swollen red – cheeks streaked from crying – his hair in disarray. He was a muddle mess.

"Why? Would it change how you feel about her?!"

Harry thought for a moment, his head falling back on his knees. "No" he said flatly.

"Harry, you never let Ginny explain – you didn't allow any of us to explain."

"Explain what?!" he spat out vehemently.

"You left in such a hurry – Ginny's now at St. Mungo's, she was in trauma-"

At her words Harry lifted his head- his eyes filled with fear. "Is she…"

"No," Hermione glowered. "We think she'll be okay, but she's not doing so well right now. She kept running after you, calling your name till the anxiety almost destroyed her! You really put her in a right state Harry!"

"I don't know why I would…she obviously has gotten over me."

"ARE YOU THAT THICK! UGH!" Hermione twisted around in agony, finding an empty chair in front of Harry.

"Harry, the baby is yours!"

"What?" Harry looked up incredulously from his hands "Hermione, you clearly weren't looking correctly – her and that guy-"

"Jason is _just_ a _friend_!"

"_So_?" he spat out.

"If you didn't notice, Ginny's almost 6 months along in her pregnancy. She's only known Jason for four months as a friend. Can you calculate the months Harry?" Hermione snipped. Harry contorted his eyebrows, still not understanding.

Hermione sighed heavily, sitting back exasperated in her seat.

She could see the realization slowly dawning on his face.

"He's been masking her pregnancy as his fault, Harry – it was McGonagall's trick so that Ginny wouldn't become a target!"

The weight of the information hit Harry full force.

It was his child…Ginny was pregnant, with _his_ child…

His face changed instantly – his fearful eyes lifting to Hermione's "Can I, um…"

"Damnit Harry," Hermione grabbed his hand, yanking him up. "Get your arse there now!"


	24. Collide

_**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter._

_Please Review!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 24 – Collide**

Harry raced through the paper white halls, exhilaration flooding his body. A feeling he had never experience coursed through his veins – it was indescribable.

He rounded the corner, close to Ginny's room-

Harry was knocked down by an incredible force. Moving his jaw, he looked up only in time to see Ron's furious face in his view.

Ron stalked off, without another word.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, now trying to catch her breath as she leant beside Harry.

"I thought that would be much worse," Harry wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand. Hermione hoisted him up.

"Well, I think he's just ecstatic it wasn't Jason who got Ginny pregnant. He just,…" they both watched Ron scowling, actually _glaring_ at them from the far wall – arms crossed "well, he'll be difficult and pugnacious for the next few days till he accepts it."

"Harry"

Mr. Weasley had exited the door. His expression was blank, but his eyes were serious. They held Harry so stiffly, that Harry had a hard time swallowing.

"Could I have a word?"

Harry nodded gravely, knowing that seeing Ginny would be postponed.

Mr. Weasley held Harry's shoulder, walking him down the hall and stopping at the end, crossing his arms.

"My wife and I are seriously concerned about what we have just found out."

"Just found out?!" Harry stammered nervously. "I…I only just found out this afternoon, sir."

Mr. Weasley looked at Harry incredulously. "Apparently Ginny is a very good liar."

"And hider."

Mr. Weasley flushed in shame – how could he have missed the tell-tale signs of his only daughter's pregnancy?

"I want you to know, that we aren't angry with you Harry. We understand that as a teenager in this war, and because things aren't normal for you or Ginny- or any of us – you tend to live for the moment."

Mr. Weasley sighed before going on "But we are _extremely_ worried about keeping Ginny's pregnancy a secret. That means, although I hate to say it –we may have to pass the child off as someone else's if the war is still waging when the child is born."

Harry nodded understandingly, although it pained him – both physically and emotionally. The thought of passing his own child off as another's was unbearable. But this fact only made Harry want to get this war over with faster.

A small smile cracked on Mr. Weasley's face. He patted Harry's shoulder.

"Congratulations Harry, you're going to be a father."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley" Harry gulped – mustering up as much formality as possible.

"Now, if you could only persuade the others just as easily" Mr. Weasley laughed, pushing Harry gently toward the door. "She'll want to see you"

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was holding her daughter's hand, speaking in hurried, hushed tones. She kept brushing Ginny's hair behind her ears, occasionally wiping her own eyes with a handkerchief, and hugging her daughter tightly. 

"Oh, Harry" Mrs. Weasley sobbed, wrapping Harry in her arms tightly.

_This_, Harry hadn't expected.

Was Mrs. Weasley actually overjoyed about Ginny's pregnancy? Not completely and utterly upset that he had deflowered her only daughter?

Apparently, from her expression and kiss on Harry's cheek, Mrs. Weasley was tremendously happy. Elated even.

"I'm sure Arthur had a talk with you?" Mrs. Weasley looked into Harry's eyes seriously.

_Maybe I was wrong…_

Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley instantly beamed.

"Oh," she clasped her hands together. "This is…is so, incredible. Certainly though," she looked at Ginny warily. "I'll be keeping an eye on you, _no_ _more_ _classes_"

"But mum!"

"NO! This has gone on long enough! I can't believe you never told me! Oh Ginny, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was…afraid of your reaction…"

"Deary, you should always come to me with everything!" Mrs. Weasley kissed her daughter's brow. "When I take you home, I am going to make sure you eat – you are a stick! I need to talk to Hippocrates. Don't worry Ginny, I'm going to take care of you. Don't you worry a bit." She sniffled, patting Harry's back. "I'll let you two alone."

Ginny rolled her eyes, mumbling to herself. _Overbearing mother_. This is exactly why she didn't want to tell her mother, the _fussing_. But then again, she was beginning to become scared of the changes in her body.

Ginny was instantly aware that she wasn't alone – that Harry was in the same room.

"Harry," Ginny tried to breathe. The monitor started to jump around and Harry sat down quickly on the bed, taking Ginny's hand.

"Calm down Ginny,"

At the sound of his gentle voice, Ginny closed her eyes. Her heartbeat steadied slowly.

"Hermione told me everything. I'm…I'm so sorry, that I blew up…I just," Harry looked away "Couldn't bear the…thought of you and him…I,"

"Harry," Ginny's soft hand came up to Harry's cheek.

Harry looked back at Ginny- an instant wide smile on his face. Was it him or was Ginny glowing?

"Ginny, I can't believe…you, I-" he was speechless. He tried again, but started laughing with Ginny at his incoherency.

"We're, we're having a baby Gin!" his arms wrapped around her – and never let go.

Too long he had waited to hold her.

Ginny held Harry at arms length. "So…you're not mad? Or…disappointed?"

"Disappoint- Ginny!!" he interrupted himself

"I, I can't imagine anyone else I would want to have children with!! If, you don't mind that is…" he blushed crimson. Never had he imagined himself to be a father so soon, and thinking of children as a teenager. But with Ginny, all things were possible.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny chuckled, brushing Harry's hair from his face. She began to breathe easier. "The moment I found out, I wanted to tell you so _badly_. But…I knew I couldn't. For your safety and the baby's."

"I'm so sorry Gin," Harry kissed her hand "I never meant for you to go through this alone" regret filled his eyes and spilled over.

"Oh Harry," Ginny kissed the dropping tears. "You're here now…that's all that matters…"

Unexpectedly, Harry's hand held Ginny's waist, his other on her face as his lips collided with hers so passionately, Ginny's head went spinning and the monitor went flat.

"Ginny!!!" Harry cried out as he drew away, eyes searching hers.

Ginny only laughed.

"Sorry, I can't help it" she blushed, biting her lip.

_Merlin, she's adorable!_

Harry couldn't help but grab her by the arms and kiss her again just as passionately – but this time, Ginny's body tensed under his grip – her frail body shuddering in a moan.

"Ginny?"

She gulped audibly. Harry scanned the area of her arms where he had touched- finding the two large green and purple bruises.

Fire erupted in Harry's pupils. Gin cringed at the anger pervading him.

"Gin! Who did this to you!!!"

"It's…it's nothing-"

"It sure bloody hell doesn't look like nothing!" he fumed, nostrils flaring.

"Harry – you caught me today in bad timing." Ginny sighed when Harry cocked his head in confusion.

"Jason, he…he didn't intentionally hurt me," she watched Harry's furious expressions as she spoke "but he was drunk. He was jealous and – and-"

Ginny averted her face to let the tears fall. She wanted to close her eyes, but Harry's hand on her chin pulled her back into focus. Her eyes opened to his.

"Ginny, what did he do?"

"He…he kissed me."

Harry's body tensed. "And that's when he grabbed you?"

Ginny barely nodded.

It wasn't the physical part that offended her as much as the words Jason had said–_they_ still stuck in her mind.

But Harry was here now.

"Please Harry – don't be so angry. I forgave him – that's why you saw me with him. He told me, that he cared about me – that he could never forgive himself for what he did."

"I don't care!" Harry bolted upright. "The bloody bastard maimed you!"

"He couldn't understand why I was so stubborn. Why I was in love with you, when he loved me."

Ginny lowered her head.

"And I was gone…" Harry stared off, his white lips moving involuntarily.

"Harry,…" Ginny reached out to him.

He shook his head. "Ginny, I should have been there for you. That bastard is right…in _that_ regard. And" Harry swallowed hard "If you want to be with him, I'll, I'll understand."

"Harry," Ginny held his face in her hands. "There is no one else for me, but you."

Harry held her hands to his face "I just, can't believe that I wasn't there-"

"I never told you! How would you have known!" Ginny laughed out, stoking Harry's hair consolingly.

Harry couldn't contain his smile. He loved the glow that encompassed Ginny's features.

"So, how is…everything? With the baby?" Harry gulped, his cheeks pinking.

"Oh," Ginny blushed, grinning. "Wonderful. At least, now that you're here. Oh!"

She let out a sudden gasp, cupping her mouth.

Harry lost breath – panic setting in at the sound of her shocked voice, but Ginny only grasped Harry's hand and placed it gently on her stomach.

Harry was at first stunned by the action – but then he felt it.

A kick.

Harry looked at Ginny incredulously. "Is that?..."

Ginny ecstatically nodded.

Harry eagerly leaned his ear against her bare stomach.

Another kick, and- a heartbeat.

He closed his eyes. _His baby's heartbeat_.

His eyes swarmed with emotion. "Oh Ginny,"

His lips fiercely took hers, their bodies melting into each other.


	25. Fragile

_**Author's Note**__: Sorry about the wait – when I try and upload my documents, it won't load. I hope the extra chapter makes it up to you!! I hope you like it. Please Review!!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25- Fragile**

"_My Lord, it is better than I expected…she's pregnant…"_

"_The Weasley child?" The high pitched voice scoffed._

"_With the boy's child…"_

_Voldemort's eyes widened in shock. "This is better than I had expected. Send him in."_

"_My liege," the hooded figure entered swiftly and bowed gracefully before Voldemort._

"_I've always noticed," Voldemort twirled his wand in his fingers "how much Harry thinks about the young Weasley girl – and vaguely I thought for a sure moment, although it pained me to visit his mind,…that he was involved with her. Never," he chuckled gleefully "never had I imagine the odds to be this good."_

_Voldemort clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. "Oh, Harry…a father to be, so young." Voldemort shifted his gaze from his wand to the bowed figure before him._

"_I hear you've been watching her," Voldemort pressed his fingertips together. "You have proved useful, servant." _

_A wicked smile spread across Voldemort's detestable features._

"_I assume you know her exact position at this point in time?"_

"_My Lord, I…I think she is at St. Mungos."_

"_Well, we can't very well pay her a visit there!" Voldemort fumed, abruptly sitting back in his armchair. He thought to himself for a moment._

"_No, no we very well can't. Please, do tell me when the red head is back home, safe…I would like to hold her a…baby shower." Voldemort smirked, lifting his hand and dismissing his servant._

* * *

Harry helped Ginny from the hospital bed the next day, rolling her in the wheelchair to the lift.

"I still don't see why I can't apparate with the rest of them" Ginny crossed her arms.

Harry laughed at Ginny's scowl "You know what Hippocrates said, it's better to take precautions. Something could always go wrong with apparation. We don't want to take any risks."

Mr. Weasley, Fred, and Bill accompanied the two to the flying car – the others had gone home to arrange and prepare for Ginny's arrival.

* * *

"Surprise!"

Ginny cupped her mouth. Her entire family stood before her, with pink and blue balloons hanging in the air – streamers – and a whole table of food laid out for her.

"We want you to know, Ginny, that we support you." Fred kissed the top of his sister's head.

"Hell, how could we not?! We're going to be uncles Fred!!" George hi-fived his brother, then embracing Ginny in a bone-crushing hug.

"Shoo shoo!" Mrs. Weasley fought her way to her daughter. "Come on Ginny, we'll get you situated in something more comfortable before you eat." Mrs. Weasley led Ginny up the stairs, Ginny all the while throwing furtive glances back at Harry.

* * *

"We were hoping to turn the spare room on the third floor into the baby's room." Mrs. Weasley beamed as she finally seated herself beside her daughter.

"Oh, Ginny – you need more on your plate than _that_!" she grappled for the plate and spooned mounds of food onto it.

"Mum! That was my second helping already!"

"It's not enough Ginny, you're feeding for two" Mrs. Weasley grinned, placing the colossal extravaganza before her. Ginny gulped.

"Mum, if I didn't know any better, you're trying to stuff me till I puke – or worse, pop."

"We'll, you've already gone through the purging Gin dear, and – well, popping won't come for another two months."

Ginny shuddered. Harry squeezed her hand underneath the table.

"This is good" Ron shoveled another helping of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Ron!! You're not the one who's pregnant! Slow down!!" Hermione criticized.

"The baby room sounds great, Mrs. Weasley." Harry flushed, grateful for Mrs. Weasley's support. But Harry still couldn't imagine how he could turn Regulus' dark, dirty Quidditch-poster cluttered room into a baby's domain within two months.

"Lupin and Tonks are coming." Mr. Weasley announced from the kitchen doorway. "They heard Ginny's news"

"We can't spread it like wildfire Arthur!!! We have to be discreet" Mrs. Weasley scowled. Still, part of her was disappointed that she had to hide her only daughter's first pregnancy.

"That's right, Tonks is pregnant too! Didn't you hear Ginny?" Hermione jolted in her seat at the realization. "She's a month farther along than you, but you can talk to her about stuff."

Ginny smiled at the idea, but was more concerned about the delivery part. She inwardly shivered.

"Um, I'm gonna go upstairs." Ginny started to stand from the table.

Instantly six chairs screeched on the tile floor, and twelve hands reached out eager to help Ginny.

"I'm fine!" Ginny laughed, slightly annoyed. "I think I can make it on the door on my own," she planted a hand on her stomach, walking out the door briskly and heading for the ancient dark stairs.

She took one step at a time. How she missed seeing her feet…

"Wooh-" Ginny's foot had caught air, her balance off-kilter.

A pair of hands were wrapped around her instantly, holding her fall.

"I'm right here" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath blowing on her neck. She sighed, taking in his scent.

"Let's get you to bed."

"I don't think I want to go to bed." Ginny's eyes darkened, her blood running with the stimulant of Harry's scent.

"Oh?" Harry asked wispily.

The hazy look in Ginny's eyes was boiling mad. How could she still _do_ it? Turn his insides into knots – with _one_ look?

He managed to get her up the stairs and to her bedroom, shutting the door silently behind.

"Ginny, what are you-"

Ginny had shoved him against the door, her mouth on his. Harry reflexively wrapped his arms around Ginny's body, pulling her into him-

"Ginny!" Harry stepped away suddenly, hands in the air. Both of them were panting heavily. "You know what Hippocrates said – you can't overexert yourself." There was a hint of regret in his voice.

"You aren't going to hurt _anything_. I'm not as fragile as I look, Harry James Potter" her hands grasped the collar of Harry's shirt, pulling him roughly into a needy kiss.

Ginny had trouble smelling things during Hogwarts- she was easily nauseated by the slightest of scents. But Harry's…was an entirely different reaction. She _craved_ it. The moment on the stairs when she took him in, her hormones went wild – and she needed him right then and there.

"Ginny," Harry tried to break away, half laughing at Ginny's sultry nature.

"Harry," Ginny glared into his eyes warningly "I've waited too long to have you inside me again. Don't deny me this."

Staring into Ginny's eyes, Harry's couldn't comprehend a word she said – he was starting to go hard just by the scorching look on her radiant features.

Harry gently pushed Ginny on the bed, her legs wrapping around his torso eagerly. At feeling Harry's arousal against her, a triumphant grin spread upon her mouth.

"You're not victorious yet" Harry chuckled in her ear at feeling her smile. The warmth of his breath tickled down Ginny's neck, making her emit a small moan. Harry slowly kissed a trail down her neck and collarbone as Ginny arched her head back. The taste of her white milky skin on his tongue was heaven, almost as good as her lips.

Ginny bucked her hips against his. "Harry, please, _please_!"

_Merlin! She's even hotter when she's pregnant…_

Harry's pants were getting extremely tight, and was thankful when Ginny ripped them from his lower region. She discarded her top and bottoms, and Harry threw off his shirt to reveal his toned body. The windows began to fog – dripping from the sweat in the room. Both entangled themselves into one another. The present chaos that had snowed them under, almost suffocating their lives – was obliterated with every passionate kiss and lust-filled touch.

Then Harry showed Ginny just how much he missed her that night…


	26. A Sort of Fairytale

_**Author's Note:** I hope you like it – I've been dry on inspiration lately._

_Please Review!_

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 26 – Sort of Fairytale**

Ginny slowly woke up to the sunrise that next moment, finding Harry's arms wound about her tightly – her bare body against his.

She gentle nuzzled his nose before kissing him full on the mouth with as much love as she could muster.

Harry's arms drew her closer, his lips pressing back vigorously. Ginny sighed into the kiss, and both broke apart to breathe.

"I wish I could wake up every morning that way" Harry hugged her to his chest, resting his head in her hair.

"And I wish you would always be here, so that I could wake up with you." Ginny tightened her grip around Harry's torso.

Harry held her to him for dear life, refusing to linger on the thought of his imminent departure.

"Ginny, um, last night…" Harry ran his hands through his hair. "It was, wow, bloody incredible!"

"I know" Ginny brushed off her arms jokingly "I've got skills."

"You mean besides broomflying? Because you do that very well too" Harry chuckled, drawing her into him again and ksising her head. He wanted so badly to be wrapped in her body again, to feel himself inside of her – but he was sure the Weasley family would come looking for them.

Ginny could almost read Harry's mind through his eyes. "You think they know?"

"I don't know" Harry bit his lip "I forgot to put a silencing charm on the door."

In their haste, he had forgotten to do a lot of things. Ginny moaned softly, cowering back into the covers.

"We're not supposed to be in the same room! And we were _really_ loud last night Harry!!" she whimpered.

Harry drew the covers from over her face, laughing. "Don't hide Ginny, it's all going to be fine."

In staring into Harry's eyes – feeling him by her, she was willing to believe anything he said.

She nodded, kissing him softly again.

"Ginny, I have…uh, an important question to ask."

Harry moved to shift out of the bed, but decided against it. He blushed.

"I was going to get on one knee, but seeing as I'm…nude and all,"

Ginny gasped, cupping her mouth. She sat up, holding the covers over her bare form.

Harry was now fully exposed due to Ginny's actions. "Hey!"

Ginny giggled as Harry toppled out of bed, throwing on his boxers. Ginny scooted to the end of the bed.

"Ginny," Harry got down on his knee, taking her hand. "I know that this isn't the, erm, _perfect_ way to propose." Harry flushed even redder. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. _Merlin I'm no good at these things._

"I've been meaning to ask you, for a while now, if…if you would marry me?"

Harry was thrown fully onto the floor by Ginny's weight, her lips crashing onto his.

Harry released a sigh. "I guess that's a yes then?"

"Harry, you've had my heart the moment I met you. Of course it's a yes!"

"Ginny," Harry held her shoulders. "You realize, that we have to keep this secret. Between _us_. I, I can't endanger you more than I have already."

Ginny nodded understandingly. Her family could wait, and so could she. A minor impediment to her sort of fairytale.

Yet she still couldn't stand the tortured look on his face.

"Harry?"

"Mhm?"

Ginny's fingers began to trace patterns on his chest. "I think you deserve _punishment_, you know…since it _is_ all your fault…"

Puzzled at Ginny's suggestive words, it only hit him when Ginny threw the large comforter over them both, that Ginny was going to reward him for last night…

* * *

After a long, long,…_long_ hot shower together, in which Harry diligently scrubbed every inch of Ginny's body, they finally made their entrance downstairs. 

Harry beamed down at the red head, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

"Morning" Ginny chirped at Ron and Hermione in the living room, seating herself in the armchair by the fireplace.

Ron's face held a smug look – Hermione was crimson.

"Um, did we miss something?" Harry asked in concern.

"Uh, no, we _heard_ everything." Ron burst out in amusement, laughing wildly at the horrified expressions plastered on Harry and Ginny's faces.

"Oh Ronald!" Hermione punched him hard. "Don't be a prat!!"

She looked apologizing at them. "I guess you two forgot the silencing spells."

"H-how did you?-"

"I'm in the room right beneath you" Hermione looked at Ginny remorsefully.

"Then what was Ron doing in your room last night if he heard it too?" Ginny turned to Ron with arms crossed.

Ron's laughing ceased. He instantly paled.

It was Harry's turn to laugh.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Ron shook Harry's hand. "I guess you're not angry at me anymore?"

"No," Ron shrugged "I figure, you're in love with her, and you're my best mate – besides, it's _obvious_ you two are getting married."

Harry and Ginny exchanged furtive looks.

"Harry," Hermione broke the awkward silence. "I've been looking up the Horcruxes and thinking a lot lately about their history-"

"Oh, like last night for example?" Ginny teased. Hermione colored more than ever.

"Well, if it weren't for all the _groaning_ and _moaning_ above us, we could have done a lot more than just snog." Hermione folded her arms crossly.

"Uh," Ron ruffled the back of his hair uneasily. Hermione, appalled at her own outburst, covered her mouth instantly.

"I-I mean, w-w-we c-could have researched more on H-Helga's cup!" she stammered uncontrollably.

"Sure, Hermione, sure" Ginny nudged her shoulder. Hermione raced upstairs in embarrassment.

"Ginny!" Ron gave a disapproving look before darting after his new girlfriend.

He found her huddled into the wall on the third landing – her knees up to her chest. At the sight of Ronald on the staircase, Hermione immediately stood up.

"I'm, um,…really sorry about that Ron. I,…" _what was she going to say now?!_

"Hermione" Ron tenderly retrieved her hands from her face, pulling them down to her sides.

"It's okay. I can wait."

"Are…are you sure Ron?" her eyes scanned his beseechingly.

"Of course, we aren't Ginny and Harry. They were ready. _We_ don't have to be." Ron soothingly wrapped his arms around her body, his fingers rubbing her back. Hermione almost purred at the feeling.

Hermione's body sunk in relief. "Thank you, Ronald" She never imagined Ron to be so…understanding.

_If she only knew…_Ron stared intently into Hermione's eyes. _She's so innocent. I want it to be perfect for her, no matter how long I have to wait._

There was a sudden uproar downstairs – Tonks and Lupin had arrived.

Hermione laid a quick peck on Ron's lips before untangling herself from his arms.

"C'mon," she grabbed his hand, smiling hugely. Ron willingly let himself be pulled down the stairs by Hermione – reveling in the feel of her very hand in his.

* * *

"Watcher Harry!" Tonks grabbed Harry into a hug…_for the first time_. Ron and Harry's eyes got large. Was it her motherly instincts? 

"How are you Tonks?" Hermione grinned, hugging Tonks lightly – afraid to touch her large bump.

"Oh, the best" she smiled warmly, her hand on her bump. Lupin stepped closer besides Tonks, unable to keep his flat-affect appearance. A grin was instantly showing on his lips.

"Nice to see you Harry" Lupin hugged him tentively.

"You too" things were still tense after their argument.

"Ginny!" Tonks gracefully leapt towards the littlest Weasley, who's face matched the color of her hair.

"H-hi Tonks."

"Oh Ginny!" Tonks swallowed Ginny in her warmhearted embrace. "I'm so excited for you, and Harry!"

"Congratulations Harry" Lupin gave Harry a heavy pat on the back, cracking a wholesome smile. "You're parents would be proud of you"

_Sure, right…my parents would really approve of me impregnating the love of my life before marriage_. Harry could just envision their faces.

Where they proud of him? Did they know how much he loved Ginny? That he had promised to marry her?

"C'mon, we have _loads_ to talk about" Tonks grinned excitedly like some love-struck teenager. She led Ginny, with Hermione trailing behind, up the long staircase into the second floor study.

* * *

"So, how was it?" 

"Hmmm?" Ginny sighed against Harry's chest. All four, including Hermione and Ron, were resting in front of the fireplace after supper – Harry and Ginny claiming the large loveseat on the right, and Hermione and Ron on the left.

Ginny could feel Harry's chest shake – knowing that his he was laughing.

"You're time with Tonks. Did she…help, with anything?"

"Yea, tons actually! Thank Merlin Hermione was there, I wouldn't be able to remember it all." Ginny blushed, burying herself deeper into Harry's sweatshirt – breathing in deeply.

Merlin he smells so good.

She hoped his smell would linger on her and the bed for a while after he left – but she wouldn't let herself believe he was leaving.

When Ginny realized Hermione and Ron were talking amongst themselves, and it was safe, she lifted her head from her hiding place underneath Harry's hold.

"Harry?"

"Ginny?" he cracked a smile.

Ginny struggled to muster the courage to talk – her eyes stuck to Harry's.

"Don't…don't be the hero, okay?" Ginny swallowed hard.

Harry's eyebrows creased into a frown.

"Ginny,-"

"Please, for me. I know that there are so many innocent people out there – but don't do anything stupid. I, I want you back. Please…" Ginny tried to steady her breathing as the wetness poured from her eyes and stung her cheeks.

Harry immediately enfolded Ginny into him. If he could have wrapped his body around her, he would have at that moment.

"Oh Ginny…" he buried his head in her hair, his own tears spilling over. Even he knew, he couldn't promise her that he would return.

"I promise you, Ginny…" but Harry never finished his sentence. Ginny only clutched more fiercely onto his shirt.

Ginny knew, that although Harry couldn't emit the words – he was promising her, that he would try his best to return…but that promises, sometimes, couldn't be kept.

Ginny just about burst into sobs if it weren't for the fact that her older brother and best girlfriend were sitting contently on the other side, chatting amongst themselves.

Eventually, Ginny's body grew heavy in Harry's arms.

"It's okay Ginny, I'll be here when you wake. Just fall asleep."

At Harry's soothing words, Ginny feel completely in Harry's arms. Knowing that at least for tonight, he would not have to go.

* * *

"Harry?" 

Hermione's voice rose over the crackling of the dying embers in the fireplace. It was after midnight, and most had gone to sleep.

Harry could see the look on Hermione's face. He frowned, reading her all too well.

"Hermione, I'm not leaving her again!" Harry shouted in a warning whisper, his arms still protectively wrapped around Ginny's sleeping form cuddled into his body.

"Harry…"

"We've already found 4, the last two are the hardest, I think it might be the headdress – but I'm not sure, we don't know what that one is yet – but we already know that it's Helga's cup, Nigina – Ron destroyed the locket, and I destroyed the diary, and Dumbledore the ring-"

"Harry, you can't put this off any longer!" Hermione interrupted his intentional rant.

Harry peered back down longingly at Ginny's sleeping form. She was so innocent, so angelic in his arms. Tears started to fall.

"We need to find them Harry, or else you'll never get to be with Ginny. _Properly_."

Harry reluctantly nodded.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight"

"Tonight?!"

"We can't make a scene, we need to leave _now_. I'm already packed, Ron's at the door, ready."

Tears were cascading down his cheeks like a waterfall. How could he bear to leave her again? He had promised her…

Harry nodded, summoning up all of his strength to lay Ginny fully down upon the couch, making her comfortable with a blanket.

"I will come back Ginny. I love you." He whispered into her ear softly. Ginny stirred softly, a smile appearing on her lips. Harry shut his eyes, forcing the tears to not fall, before writing a quick letter, putting down the mirror, and leaving to find his two best friends waiting at the door.


	27. Run

_**Author's note**__: Thank you for all the reviews. I know I've made a lot of mistakes in my writing, and I apologize – I'm really sorry!! I'll try and keep my head out of the clouds from now on, lol. _

_I'm going to be preparing the leave today – I'm heading off to a new school tomorrow, so I might not be able to write in a few days. I'm going to try my very best to crank it all out!! Please bear with me – it's killing me that I won't be able to write. But hey, maybe I'll come up with a few good cliffhangers and ideas for the next chapters? (smirks deviously) Thank you so much to my loyal readers._

_Please Review!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 27- Run**

Ginny stretched out her limbs like a cat – purring inwardly at remembering the night before – falling asleep in Harry's arms…

Ginny jolted awake.

There was no Harry beside her.

She knew exactly where he was. She didn't even need to look.

The crumpled piece of paper on the coffee table had her name scribbled across it in sore writing.

_Ginny,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave this way, without a proper goodbye. Hermione, Ron and I didn't want to cause a disturbance in the household. We will be back as soon as you know it._

_Keep yourself safe and healthy – it kills me that I cannot be beside you or our baby for the remainder of your pregnancy. I will always be thinking of you – I will be beside you every step of the way, even when you're lonely._

_I will try everything to keep my promise._

_I love you, forever and always,_

_Harry_

Ginny clutched the paper in her hands in disbelief.

_**Our** baby_...those words were like heaven to Ginny's ears.

Ginny sighed to herself, wiping the lose tear away before heading upstairs to get one more hour of sleep in a proper bed.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Harry last left. It was now February 14th, Valentine's Day. 

Ginny shook the mirror again, her knuckles turning white.

"Damnit Harry you arse! You utter and complete arse!" she flung the mirror on the bed, crossing her arms angrily.

Every single time (which was every day) Ginny tried to use the communicating mirror, she received the same vision as always – a freckled, hot-tempered red head.

Ginny marched herself downstairs, her red hair sticking on end.

"Ginny, come here and eat some lunch – I made your favorite stew, and I have jam and toast all waiting-"

"I'm not hungry mum!" Ginny succumbed to the living room couch, hoping she wouldn't be disturbed.

No such luck.

"Ginevra Weasley! You get your bottom in that kitchen right now!" Mrs. Weasley's hand was on her hip, the other pointing at the kitchen door.

"I said" Ginny cocked an eyebrow defiantly "_I'm_ _not_ _hungry_!!!"

Right then, Ginny's stomach growled. She groaned in response.

"Your child seems to think otherwise." Mrs. Weasley puckered her lips tersely, trying to hide her smirk.

"Mum, I've eaten two meals already today! It's not even noon, you're stuffing me up like a chicken!!"

"And you still look like a stick! Ginevra, what would Harry think?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed menacingly at her mother. She was playing the Harry card.

Ginny had been difficult many times, but her mother never went this low bellow the belt.

She groaned inwardly, stomping into the kitchen to devour two helpings of stew.

_

* * *

__I'll try one more time, just once more_

Ginny held the mirror close to her face, sighing loudly.

"Harry"

Nothing.

"Harry James Potter!"

"Ginny?"

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry's green eyes and matted hair swarm into view.

"Ginny, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?"

"Oh Harry, I've been trying so long to reach you!" her fingers traced the outlining of the mirror, releasing her breath. _He's okay…_

"Ginny," Harry panted. Why was he sweating? There was massive clanging in the background.

"Harry!" Hermione beckoned in the distance. Ron was yelling in the background, something about gold.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny asked, watching Harry look over his shoulder.

"I gotta go Gin," Harry rushed, ready to leave the mirror.

"No, Harry wait!" Ginny clutched onto the mirror desperately. "I love you, Harry!"

"I love you too Ginny" his voice was barely there – the mirror already fading out.

Ginny paled. Where they in danger? What was going on?

She couldn't handle it – what if that was the last time she saw Harry or her brother and Hermione? Was that the last time she would hear Harry's voice?

Anxiety overwhelmed her again.

_Push it away, just don't think about it…don't think about it Ginny!!!_

_Do something, something constructive,…write! Write to Jason!_

Ginny snatched up the quill and scratched the words fiercely upon the parchment.

_Jason,_

_Haven't seen you in a while. No doubt you've started Hogwarts again. I couldn't come back, my family found out about the baby. Harry came back and stayed with us for a couple days – _

Ginny forced the tears back._ Don't bring up Harry! _She scratched out the last sentence fiercely.

_I'm going to stay at Bill and Fleur's for a few days, I'm leaving tomorrow. Thank Merlin, because I'm going insane here with my nagging mother. Perhaps they'll let me stop by Hogwarts to see you?_

_I hope classes are going well._

_Your friend,_

_Ginny_

After pig had sent out the letter, Ginny sent one to Neville. Just as she had finished, the thought crossed her mind to write one to Luna.

Her lungs weren't capable of any oxygen – a hard lump was caught in her throat.

Luna, her best friend, was _still_ missing.

"Ginny?" Fred bounded into the room. "How's my favorite nephew doing?" he kneeled down in front of Ginny, poking at her stomach.

"Hey!" Ginny was thankful for the distraction from her deadly thoughts. "You're going to aggravate your nephew if you don't stop!"

"Sorry Gin, just making him familiar with me"

"How do you know the baby is a boy anyway? It could be a girl."

Fred shrugged. "I wouldn't mind either. Then it would be my favorite niece."

"Fred," Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank you"

"For what?!" he asked in shock.

"For just being you" Ginny chirped. Fred kissed her forehead, and took her hand.

"C'mon, Mum made you dinner."

Ginny groaned and rolled her eyes. "She's fed me enough, I'm surprised I don't just _roll_ out the door!"

"You want me to help you with that?" Fred asked, as if readying himself to push Ginny over.

"NO!"

His laughter bellowed through the halls. "Just joking, Ginny. C'mon you twig, let's get you some dinner."

* * *

"Now remember, Ginny, if you don't want to stay the whole week, you can just send a letter to your father and I – or your brothers- we'll pick you up as soon as possible." Mrs. Weasley held her daughter protectively by her side outside the car. 

"It's okay, mum." Ginny sighed. _I don't know if I can tolerate Phlegm, but it'll be nice to get away for a few days._

"I'll write you, it's just a week!" Ginny tried to breathe when her mother hugged her.

"Alright, go on" Mrs. Weasley sniffled, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. "You're father will exchange you with Bill inside the station. I packed an entire basket of food – and talked to Fleur already. She's going to make sure you eat."

Ginny groaned inwardly, forcing a smile before following her father carefully into the train station.

_Wow…_

Never had she seen the train station so busy! It wasn't even Christmas – it was only the day after Valentine's Day.

Ginny scoped out the many kiosks and restaurants above lining the walls, watching the ordinary people go about their lives with their briefcases and suitcases – a mother tugging her children along, a man late for his train – the whistling of the engines – it all fascinated her.

_Ugh_, Ginny wrinkled her nose _but I could do without the stench_.

The man in front of her wore a bowler hat.

The woman beside her had children…and the couple to her left-

"Dad?" she called out. She held her stomach protectively as a new hoard of people rushed out from a leaving train. She was lost in the shuffle.

"Dad?" Ginny repeated louder, an edge to her voice.

Then she spotted it.

The dark, hooded cape – heading right toward her. Slowly making its way through the crowd.

Ginny turned to her right to run.

Another one.

Her chest heaving, Ginny's body froze to the spot – unable to move while the fear overtook her nerves.

She was paralyzed to the spot.

_Ginny RUN!!!_ Harry's voice shouted in her mind.

Biting her lip, Ginny forced herself to flee from the scene, up the escalator – still holding onto her stomach.

_It's all a bad dream, it's all a bad dream._

_Keep going Ginny! _Harry's panicked voice resounded in her head.

Was she going insane? The sound of Harry's voice was so comforting.

Ginny mustered up the strength to dash into the nearest restaurant.

Crowded with people – they wouldn't dare enter and cause a scene.

She bolted for the first empty booth she saw, disregarding the hostess who was absolutely perplexed by Ginny's behavior. Ginny shoved the menu in front of her face.

In trying to control her breathing, her thoughts began to collect themselves.

Death Eaters. At the train station.

_Oh no, Dad. Mum!_

Ginny flattened the menu on the table. Ginny jolted – a cool, collected figure sat in front of her.

"Hello, Ginevra"


	28. Everybody's Fool

_**Author's Note**: Sorry, my writing is weak in this chapter. I'm trying to get out as many chapters as I can. I'll try and get out another tonight or tomorrow, but I'm really tired from packing._

_Thank you for all of your support!_

_Thanks for the reviews, keeping reviewing!!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 28- Everybody's Fool**

The cold, wet stone beneath her sent shivers up her spine. There was a constant dripping in the distance – wet occasionally splattered on her face. A gust of arctic wind blew through and wracked Ginny's body with shudders.

Aching and sore, Ginny reluctantly lifted herself from the cell floor, immediately taking in her prison-surroundings. Thick bars, unevenly spaced, shielded her vision in front of her – taking up an entire wall of the small cubicle. She crawled on her knees to the edge of her entrapment, grasping at the bars.

"Hello?" her voice echoed in the empty halls.

"Ginny?" the sweet familiar voice beckoned.

Ginny scanned the three cells in her vision –

A pile of clothes was moving in the cell in front of hers.

Luna's head popped into view.

"_Luna_!" Ginny scrambled against the bars. Luna darted on her hands and knees to the bars.

"Oh Ginny," Luna's eyes were filled with wetness. "Are you alright?" her eyes were scanning Ginny's stomach.

"I'm fine. The question is are _you_ alright?" Ginny took in Luna's form. She was practically emaciated. She couldn't tell the extent of Luna's suffering, but Luna's pale, thin face did not hold the same luster it used to. Her long blonde hair was knotted and frazzled – but her rich blue eyes were melancholy and relaxed.

"Don't worry Ginny, we'll find a way out of here."

Luna reached through the bars for Ginny's hand, and Ginny reciprocated – they were barely out of reach. Tears sprung to Ginny's eyes.

"Look what we have here"

The dark form loomed down the halls of the prison towards the two nearby cells.

Both girls retracted, but Luna kept her stance by the bars – unafraid of the Death Eater approaching.

"How could you do this to Ginny?" Luna boiled, her breath a bare whisper. "She shouldn't be here! She's pregnant – she needs to be near a hospital!"

The Death Eater stalled, scanning his eyes from Luna to Ginny.

Was he really considering Luna's suggestion?

That's when he lifted his hood.

"Jason!" Ginny shrieked. Her stomach plummeted. She instantly knew she had been betrayed.

It seemed eternity that the two stared down each other.

Her eyes burned red. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!! I thought you were my friend!!!"

Jason's smirk diminished. For a split second, Ginny thought she saw a glint of the gentler side of him – the Jason she thought she knew.

His eyes glimmered, but he turned his head away. "I'm not your friend Ginny."

"Why…" tears sprung from her eyes. Luna looked on in irritation.

"He's been scheming this entire time Ginny." Luna spoke up finally, bowing her head – her own tears slipping.

Jason whirled around – malevolence once more exuding from his presence.

"We've been watching you, Ginny. But we never found the right time to pounce. Until now." His severe smile sent an icy chill through her.

"I thought…"

Jason frowned, his eyes sparking with rage. "I have always loved you, Ginny."

"You never loved me. You only wanted to be close to me to pull off your little scheme!" Ginny spat at him. Jason turned, walking away – wounded by Ginny's words.

Ginny slumped down the wall, covering her face.

"How could I have been so _stupid_"

"Ginny" Luna looked on sadly, wishing she could leave her cage to comfort her friend.

"I'm so sorry Luna" Ginny wiped her face. Somehow she knew that Luna's capture was because of her.

"It's not your fault. It's these bloody Death Eaters." Luna gave a disgusted growl.

"What do we do now?" Ginny took in her dark surroundings.

"I guess, we wait" Luna sighed, sitting back against the wall.

* * *

How long they waited, they did not know. Luna was surprised to find out it was February when conversing with Ginny – she thought it was much later. They reasoned that no matter how long they were in this together, they wouldn't let the other go insane.

Yet during the nights, Ginny could hear Harry's voice – speaking to her gently.

And every morning, she would wake up in either a cold sweat from her nightmares – or in tears, missing the sound of Harry's voice already.

"She needs food! She can't survive on one meal a day, she'll die!! She's pregnant for bloody-sakes!"

The disgruntled Death Eater scanned Luna's aggravated face to Ginny's crumpled form, lying weak on the floor. He only scoffed, briskly walking off and ignoring Luna's screaming.

But Ginny didn't mind the hunger as much as the memories. They were slowly draining her.

She had confided in him…had disclosed some of her most _private_ secrets. How could he deceive her so cruelly?

_They knew, the entire time…I was everybody's damn fool, so gullible and vulnerable – why was I so weak?_ Ginny criticized herself inwardly.

_How could I have been so stupid…_Ginny curled herself into a ball, and although she hated the thought of endangering the lives of others, she desperately hoped that someone would find her and Luna…soon.


	29. Numb

_**Author's Note**__: Please Review_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 29-Numb**

"You ARSE! YOU BLOODY FUCKIN ARSE!!!"

Never in her entire life had Ginny seen Luna so close to hysterics as now – she had never seen Luna this _angry_ before either.

"SHE NEEDS TO EAT! SHE NEEDS A DOCTOR!!"

"Luna, it's okay"

"No, it's NOT!" Luna whirled on Jason again. He looked on at Ginny with empty eyes.

"I'm fine" Ginny crossed her arms – her stomach growling uncontrollably.

Jason whirled around, concealing his fear as he marched off down the halls.

Ginny tried to hold in her shivers.

"Ginny, you're sick"

"I'm fine, Luna" she angrily retaliated. Ginny closed her eyes, concentrating on breathing to forget her deadly hunger.

* * *

"My Lord," Jason bowed lowly. 

"What is it?" Voldemort snapped.

"I'm sorry to ask for your favors, you are already too generous. But would it be possible to supply Gi-, the _Weasley_ girl with more meals and medicine? She is, after all, pregnant."

Voldemort was silent. He let out a long string of "hm's", his hand to his chin, then his fingers touched together.

"No. Not until we can get information out of her."

Jason bowed his head, cursing inside at his defeat.

"Why don't you bring in the Weasley child now?"

Jason's head lurched upward – caught off guard.

"_N-now_?" he stammered uneasily.

"Yes, now" Voldemort shifted in his seat.

* * *

"You better be here to bring her something to eat" Luna shot a nasty glare towards Jason. 

Ginny backed away from the cubicle as Jason pulled something long and thin from his pocket.

After a split second of clinking, she was released from her own personal hell. Hope sprung inside of her.

"Jason, what are you-"

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you" Jason hoisted her roughly up below the arm, escorting her frail form from the prison and down the hall. Ginny threw Luna a quick glance. Luna's face was the epitome of terror.

* * *

"Ah, Ginevra." 

Ginny was thrown to the stone floor in front of Voldemort's feet. She scrambled up to stand, but was pushed down to the floor again by the weight of a spell.

Ginny clenched her teeth in frustration.

"It's been a while, Ginevra. I remember, when you were only a first year."

For a moment when Ginny's eyes caught his, her body trembled in fear at remembering the chamber of secrets and the power of the diary. She forced her mind to focus.

Voldemort emitted a high-pitch laugh.

"You amuse me, Ginevra. Now please. _Enlighten_ me."

Voldemort abruptly stood – his motions practically fluid. His wand pointed at Ginny's trapped body.

"Where is Harry Potter?"

Ginny's mouth refused to open.

"Imperio!"

The hairs on Ginny's back neck stood on end. Her entire body was no longer under her control – and her eyes no longer saw the surrounding dark study. They were shielded by black.

"Now, Ginevra." The silky voice continued in the darkness. "Tell me, where is Harry Potter?"

"Last I know, in the forest by Hogsmeade"

Ginny could hear her voice talking without intention. Wetness trickled down her face in defeat.

"And Ginevra, does Harry know about the Horcruxes?"

Ginny was in pain, trying to keep her mouth shut. "Yes"

Her body shook terribly under the strain.

Voldemort's anger was causing the imperio spell to cause pressure to Ginny's body – almost flattening her to the ground.

"How much does he know about the Horcruxes?!"

_Don't tell him Ginny! Don't tell him!_ She could hear him inside her.

Ginny shut her eyes, succumbing to the voice – wrapping herself in Harry's eyes and arms in front of the fireplace.

"TELL ME!!!"

She was too far into the memory to care for the screaming voice. Harry bent down and kissed her lips softly-

"CRUCIO!!!"

Pain, unbearable pain crippled her delicate form. Her flimsy arms instantly collapsed, her body rolling onto its back. The splitting in her chest and rushing of her blood sunk her deeper under the surface. The prickling that had startled so faintly in the tips of her limbs, was now a searing fire burning off her very flesh. The throbbing in her stomach never ceased – she was being burned alive.

"Stop it! Stop!" Jason pleaded in the distance.

Ginny's own screams began to diminish as the pain numbed.

She gasped as the air finally came. She could breathe again.

"How dare you disrupt me!" Voldemort's callous voice broke the silence, Ginny could hear muffled sounds, but she didn't have the strength to even open her eyes.

"Take her away"

* * *

"GINNY!" Luna looked on in terror as Ginny's body was carried by Rookwood to the cell and placed unceremoniously on the ground. 

"What has he done to her?" Luna asked, mystified by Ginny's cryptic appearance.

Ginny could hear Luna's voice – but the throbbing in her own head was so painful, all she wanted to do was sink into sleep.

Ginny fought the nightmares and released herself into the morning. She never knew what time of day it was anymore – the only hint was the small crack of light coming from the high up slit of a window.

"Are you alight? What did they do to you last night?" Luna was at her with questions immediately. Ginny rubbed her temples. "Volde-"

"Sh" Luna warned.

Ginny let her hands go "The _evil_ guy, put the imperio on me and asked questions on Harry."

"Did you answer them?"

Ginny sighed "I couldn't stop him. He weaned the words out of me before I could stop myself."

"But…what happened to you?"

Ginny gazed down at her cut and blistered hands. "When I refused to answer his last question, he performed the Crucio on me. I guess I just wasn't strong enough to take it." Ginny thought disdainfully.

"You think…the baby is, alright?"

Ginny sucked in air, her hand grasping her stomach. "I…I think it is. I forgot, completely. Oh Merlin" she held her face in her hands. What if Voldemort had harmed her child? Or scarred it? Or worse…killed it?

Ginny put her hand on her stomach, concentrating hard with her eyes closed.

She was searching for any sign of life.

Tears crept into her eyes.

Then she heard it. A slow, steady heartbeat.

Ginny's body slumped in relief.

"It's okay?!" Luna twittered in excitement. She jumped up at Ginny's smile, unable to contain her own happiness.

"Thank Merlin, thank Merlin! I was so worried Ginny, I couldn't sleep all night. You looked so horrible over there, just _lying-_"

The door at the end of the hall gave a deafening slam. Luna stopped short, watching the dark hooded figure approach them swiftly.

Ginny knew who it was.

"Jason" she called out faintly. He didn't move. She was sure he had heard her.

"Jason" she called out louder, a bit more perturbed. "Did he hurt you?"

"Why would you care?!" Jason whirled around. Ginny gasped. Jason's face held threw long gashes on his right cheek – most likely inflicted by Voldemort himself.

"Oh Jason" tears welled up.

"Here" he threw Luna and Ginny both bags. They scuttled away, afraid of their contents.

"I stole from the kitchens. Enjoy." His voice was dripping with venom.

As soon as he had left, they both opened their bags eagerly, surprised by their contents.

Food. Hoards of food.

Ginny tackled her sandwiches viciously, while Luna enthusiastically examined her assortment of fruits, canned jams, toast, and sandwiches.

Ginny could not contemplate Jason's actions – but they re-ignited the small glimmer of hope inside of her, that her old Jason had not been lost.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting around the campfire outside their tent. 

"It's going to be okay, Harry" Hermione rubbed his back consolingly.

A month ago they got wind of Ginny's disappearance.

No one could comprehend the suffering Harry went through every night…the visions he would see.

Harry's body went stiff under Hermione's touch, and she retracted.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron pointed into the woods.

A human figure in a black cloak was searching the woods.

"Potter, I know you're here somewhere! Come out of your hiding place if you want to see Ginny again!!!"

Harry had already bolted form his seat, wand drawn.

"What the fuck do you want?! WHERE IS GINNY?!?!" Harry's sharp voice echoed in the empty forest.

The cloaked figure laughed maliciously at Harry's fury.

"You think you can scare me Potter? Scare all the information out of me?" he chuckled.

Ron stepped foreword, recognizing the voice. He remember hearing it when he was beating up-

"I know you!" Ron charged past Harry, throwing off the Death Eater's hood in a quick flip.

"Mind your hands Weasley!" Jason warned, wand out and at the ready.

Hermione clasped onto Ron to keep him from bloodying up Jason once again.

"How could you betray her! I thought you were her friend!!" Hermione cried out – realizing that she too, like Ginny, had been betrayed.

"She was my friend, until Potter here came along and convinced her that her life was better being knocked up and abandoned on the way side."

"It was never like that!" Harry had slashed his wand before Jason knew it.

"Impedimenta!"

Jason fell back onto the ground, but jumped up in a split second.

"Flagrate!"

A line of fire burst forth from Jason's wand, separating the two parties with a wall of flames. Jason and Harry stared at each other's hazy figures through the thick vapors of the lethal blaze.

"She's better where she is! Now that you aren't with her."

"That's a lie!"

"If you ever want to see her again, Potter, the Dark Lord passes on the message that you must hand over all Horcruxes to him and forgo your search! Or else _she_ dies."

Before Harry could perform any sort of curse or hex – Ron had raced towards Jason, through the fire. Luckily Hermione's quick thinking saved Ron from catching flame – sending a Protego charm to block any effect of the flickering wall.

They would hear Ron's vehement cursing – a low oath from Jason – and then Ron's piercing screams.

Hermione and Harry made their way around quickly, but already it was too late.

Ron's bloody form lay on the ground.


	30. Worn Me Down

_**Author's Note**__: Sorry this chapter is boring. I had to post something! Still moving in to my new room. I'll try and update soon – I'm losing my brains – I need inspiration!!_

_Thank you to my loyal fans! Please Review!!!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 30- Worn Me Down**

Jason couldn't look at Ginny when he threw their secret bagged meals to them the next day.

"Jason?"

He stopped short at the sound of her voice.

"I know you saw them yesterday. I overheard the others talking."

Jason held his head in his hand, his back still turned away.

Ginny and Luna exchanged fearful glances.

"What have you done? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!!" Ginny clambered, standing and gripping to the bars.

Her lower lip quivered as the tears ran down.

"Who? Which one?" was all she could ask.

Jason heaved a breath, turning his head.

"If you're brother hadn't lost his control, then he wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Ginny collapsed against the bars.

Jason couldn't bear the sight of Ginny's sunken form.

"And if _you_ hadn't escaped in the forbidden forest none of this would have been so complicated!"

Ginny's head shot up – so did Luna's.

"_You_! **You** were the one who told the death eaters about the kids escaping that night! That's why they showed up and took Luna!"

Jason's accusations hadn't gotten him far – and his outbursts were even worse.

"They weren't meant to take Luna, Ginny, they were meant to take you!"

Ginny's face began green. Suddenly she felt deathly ill. Everything clicked.

Luna watched Ginny drop to the ground as the fever overtook her.

"Ginny?"

Jason whirled around at the panic in Luna's voice.

* * *

"RON!!!" Hermione lunged at Ron's form – her hands trembling as they grazing over his body. "Ron can you hear me?! RONALD!!!"

"Ron, mate" Harry fell down beside his best mate, horrified by the colors that swam before him – ashen gray with scarlet splatters. Slashes cut at various angles and penetrations adorned his neck, wrists, limbs, and chest. Huge gashes were welted into his stomach – almost beyond repair.

"Oh Ron, Ron!" Hermione's tears of anguish were pouring forth like waterfalls.

"We've got to get him out of here" Harry stated, his hands moving to pick up Ron's form.

"NO!" Hermione threw herself over Ron frantically. "He needs a healer! He needs medicine – any movement and he…he could…"

"Hermione" Harry looked into her eyes in earnest. "We _must_. If we don't move him, then he will never get to a hospital."

"B-but y-you c-can't g-g-go to a hosp-pital H-Harry!! They'll s-s-see y-you!"

"I know. That's why you must take him. Here, disguise yourself."

Harry gave a few quick flicks of his wand – remember the incantations Hermione had used earlier on herself not too long ago.

"There. Quickly!"

If Harry hadn't spoken, Hermione would have knelt beside Ron forever – she was too horrified to move.

"Hermione, you have to! For Ron!"

Her lips trembled, and she nodded her long blonde hair solemnly. She looked like a younger version of LaFleur.

And with a quick whip of her body, jerking her hand – closed tightly around Ron's bloody one, she was gone.

* * *

"Luna?" Ginny's body was shaking.

"Ginny, oh Ginny" Luna tried to reach her hand through the bars, looking on desperately at her best friend.

Ginny was worn down like a road. Her thoughts have been traveled numerous times – thoughts of death, of her brother, of Hermione's safety, of her love…

There was no possible way she was going to make it through this. All signs led to her demise. And so the usually vibrant, positive Ginny, sulked into despair and depression – finally reasoning with herself, that she might never get the chance to see her unborn child.

"If I don't make it," Ginny started out, tears creeping to the corners of her eyelids.

"You will make it Ginny! Don't think like that"

Ginny winced, refusing to worry Luna. She turned away. "What day is it Luna?"

"I asked Jason. He said it's April 2nd."

"_April 2__nd_?!"

It had been over a month. Ginny shivered.

"Ginny, you're ill. You have a fever."

"How long have I been out?"

"A week and a half." Luna looked on worried. "You must be hungry."

"Famished" Ginny rubbed her stomach, cringing at the pangs of hunger. But there were other pangs…pangs she could not recognize…

"Luna, I don't feel so good."

"You're sick Ginny, I've been telling you that-"

"No. My stomach hurts. It _really_ hurts." No rubbing or attention or singing cooed the child within, and she eventually eased her pain in a long, deep sleep.

* * *

"But Severus, I gave her a potion! It didn't work-"

"Of course it didn't work. You were never good at potions, Herrick." The Headmaster snapped at Jason who followed in his wake to the dungeons.

Snape took in one full look of Ginny Weasley. How could things have gotten this bad? Was there a way he could still save the Weasley girl?

"Do you…know what's wrong with her?"

Snape's eyes narrowed. "I can try to find out. But I can't promise anything." He whirled on Jason accusingly. "If the Dark Lord knew…"

"I know" Jason bowed his head, chewing on his lip nervously. "So,…can you fix it?"

Snape sent him a glare. "Leave, Herrick."

Jason obliged, sending a wary glance at Ginny. The shocked look on Luna's face sent him a blush.

Was it weakness to fall in love with the enemy's girl?


	31. Hold On

_Author's Note: sorry it took me so long. Was adjusting to my new lifestyle – will try and update soon._

* * *

**CHAPTER 31- Hold On**

Ginny wearily opened her eyes – though it pained her to move any part of her body. She could faintly remember an icy liquid drowning her senses and the hotness that had engulfed her – slowly being suppressed. But Ginny wasn't prepared for what she saw when she awoke.

She lay still, horrified.

The face of Severus Snape was in full view above her – standing over her bed.

"Finally, Miss Weasley, you have awoken." He droned in his nasally voice, his nose wrinkling.

Ginny shifted her weight…on the soft…plush…_ground_?

She bolted upright. She was lying, in a bed, away from her hell.

_What the bloody hell happened to me?_

"W-Where-"

"You are at the home of Andromeda Tonks." Snape finished with a flourish of his cape, briskly walking away from the heavily flower-wallpapered room.

"Wait!" Ginny cried out, scrambling to the end of the bed – she winced when she felt a pain rush through her, and she eagerly grasped her stomach. Snape stopped, turning around – his greasy hair hung over his penetrating eyes. His lips pursed into a grimace.

"Miss Weasley, I have much more pertinent things to do, now that you are awake."

"Where's Jason?"

The corners of Snape's mouth curved. "Gone"

Immediately after Snape had left, Luna entered the room – tentatively making her way to the bed. Ginny was already panicking.

"Luna what happened!!!"

"Ginny, you were so sick – Jason got Snape to help heal you. They realized that…you were in really bad shape, you needed healers Ginny." Luna's face, although it was momentarily tightened in her anxiety, released under the pressure of her next words.

"Jason is the scapegoat."

"What?!"

"He convinced Snape to help get you and me out of that prison – He's playing it off like he planned it all, and Snape was only going after him."

"No" Ginny's head fell in her hands.

"He rescued us – but now he's on the run from You-Know-Who."

"What about Snape? Won't they find out?" Ginny's real question was stored away. What once made sense, was a delusion – the façade now crumbling underneath the pressure.

Luna shrugged.

"I…guess he wasn't lying."

_He __**was**__ part of the Order, he __**is**__ faithful to Dumbledore. He's only a spy…_

Rampant thoughts were withering her mind to the extreme. How long had Snape been hiding his true identity? How did Voldemort not find out? And if this was true…Snape was on Harry's side after all – why would he kill Dumbledore? And why would Jason betray her one moment, and save her the next?!

"Ginny, breathe!"

Luna's outburst brought Ginny back to her senses. Her lips pale, cheeks shallow- and the stalling of her breath at her awakening made her ghastly white.

"Luna," Ginny's wet eyes peered up at her. "We have to find Jason"

Luna frowned. "I don't think that's an option."

"Why not?! He saved our lives!"

"And also put us in that prison. I'm one to forgive Ginny, I'd be willing in a heartbeat to help…but Jason is miles away now, probably caught by the Death Eaters already."

"Luna, I…Luna…" Ginny's breath was coming in short gasps.

"Ginny you need to lay down and rest!! You're recovering from a fever and chill!" Luna touched Ginny's bare arm – it was completely clammy and cold.

"Ginny, please get some rest"

"Jason – he's out there alone! And…Harry,…" Ginny squeezed the wetness out. "All I want to see is Harry…please…" she muttered feverishly. "Luna…"

"I'm right here" Luna tucked her in as she collapsed onto the bed – the fever once again taking over.

"The baby…"

"The baby's fine. Snape gave you a really strong antidote. But you need to sleep, Ginny. And after you wake up – you need to eat. You're malnourished." Luna's own eyes glistened as she watched her own best friend fall into a coma.

"Harry…I need Harry…" Ginny's breathing became faint.

"He'll be here soon, Ginny. I promise." Luna responded, easing the sufferings in Ginny's heart. But Luna knew her promise couldn't be kept.

* * *

Hermione's hand was sweaty. She winced at the feeling in her hand, not of the moisture – but of the coldness of the hand within her own. 

Ron was breathing faintly. His fever had spiked – his body glistening in the candlelight of the room. The deep gashes were now becoming small, thin white faint scars on his body – soon to disappear. But the loss of blood, was incomprehensible.

Tears slowly ran down Hermione's cheeks. How long could she maintain composure?

"Hermione"

That hideous voice – called out her name.

She whirled around in her chair, her hand dropping Ron's.

"How _dare_ you!"

She bolted from her seat – wand flung out and staring Jason in the nose.

"Please, PLEASE!" Jason backed away, his eyes going cross-eyed from staring at Hermione's wand. "PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!! There are more pressing matters Hermione, please!"

Hermione's dark expression fell to fear.

"Where's Ginny? What's happened to her? I know she was-"

"Kidnapped, yes. I was there."

"WHERE IS SHE!!!!" Hermione's wand was once again at Jason – her other hand lunged and grabbed a fistful of his cloak to prevent his escape.

"Wooh!" Jason held up his hands. "She's safe, Luna's with her, at Mrs. Tonk's house!"

Jason spoke so fast he didn't know if Hermione had heard him correctly. But she instantly lessened her grip on his cloak. He could feel her body stiffen.

The fire burned inside her iris's.

"You better…go…now…" Hermione held her fists at her side, closing her eyes. Her jaw was stiff – her mouth tightening around the edges in concentration. Jason watched her intense actions.

"Or else…I won't…be able to stop…myself from hurting…you"

Jason's eyes fell upon the tears now cascading down her cheeks.

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry. You might want to visit Ginny – she's sick."

And when Hermione flashed her eyes open – frustration drowned her. He was gone.

There's a fine line between sense and insanity. Hermione was starting to wear thin on that line, her foot barely crossing over the edge. Her hands were moving before she had time to think properly.

"Harry! Damnit Harry answer-"

"Hermione, Hermione! I'm here – how is Ron? What's wrong?"

Hermione could not look at the mirror – perhaps that one gaze into the eyes of her best friend would tip her over.

"Ginny's sick, Harry. I…I can't deal with this – it's not that I don't want to, I need to visit Ginny, but-"

"Hermione, stay there." Harry's grave voice faded, and he vanished from the glass.

Still, despite Harry's heroic nature – coming to rescue the one he loved, Hermione was stuck there…waiting…for her own love to wake.

Hermione's hair was in her hands at once in aggravation.

"RONALD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!" Hermione fell against the bathroom door in the room, crying into its wooden panels. Her hand slid along her face against the door. She couldn't – she _wouldn't_ – believe that Ron was lying behind her, comatose and in pain upon a hospital bed.

Her arms wrapped around herself, forcing herself to turn around and gaze upon him.

_I never got the chance…_

At the sight of his pallid form, perfectly laid out – Hermione sprinted to the sheets. If she were any more insane, she would have throttled Ron's shoulders to make him wake. Instead, Hermione gently stroked his hand – her eyes begging him to survive.

"Ron, I never got a chance…" Hermione bent her head, unable to finish. _I never got a chance to _show_ you how I feel…_

Shaking, her arms forced themselves to unwind. She sat upon the bed, leaning over Ron's figure – her face so close to his own, tears were dripping upon his own cheeks and rolling off.

"Ron" she breathed his name, her hair falling around her – enveloping their faces in a canopy. "I'm so sorry Ron, you were always patient – always…waiting for me…"

Hermione kissed him fiercely, her warm inexperienced lips massaging desperately against his cold ones – wishing him to wake and teach her how to express all that she felt inside.

He didn't stir.

Her failed attempt, set on a new batch of tears. She laid her cheek softly against his, drinking in his scent. "Please Ron, hold on" her whispers were more distraught than pleading. She laid her head on his chest, gripping at the white blankets- making sure his heart kept beating.


	32. Breathe

_**Author's Note:** Sorry, another short chapter – I'll get more action in them soon once I have the inspiration. I know I'm not getting them out as fast as before – but I promise I'm trying!!!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 32- Breathe**

Coolness twisted around her burning fingers – the fervor burning inside of Ginny was wrestling with the tranquility of the potion administered to her. A smile played on her lips as she contently played with his fingers – the only movement she could perform without consequence. Even though she couldn't see his eyes…this was her heaven. She felt him brush a shaky hand over her stomach sheepishly. She held his hand to her, both of them feeling the pulsing of the tiny heartbeat.

Ginny's body jolted at the painful kick.

"He knows you're here." Ginny spoke peacefully, content with her eyes closed.

Harry chuckled. "Or she"

Ginny's eyes flew open. She wanted to wrap around his voice and drown into him.

Sadness filled her eyes. "You never said goodbye."

Harry's messy appearance did not mask the crestfallen expression written on his face.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, I had to-"

"Sh, I understand" Ginny placed a trembling finger on his mouth, smiling up at him.

"Ginny," Harry frowned and helped her hand down. He never noticed how weak she was. The Ginny he always knew, was so strong.

"Don't look at me that way Harry" Ginny glared, struggling to sit up in bed. Harry reached out to help her, but she shifted away.

"I'm fine Harry!"

"Ginny…"

"No! I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself!"

Ginny and Harry stared intently at each other…never had Harry seen Ginny this way. Her torture in the prison had altered her in ways Harry had always feared. It was terrifying to fixate upon her figure – gaunt and deathly thin, except for the round protruding stomach that had taken all of her body storages. Not only was she physically changed…Harry couldn't imagine what Ginny went through under the hands of Voldemort.

Harry was no longer staring at Ginny…but into her. Harry's penetrating eyes were more than Ginny could bear.

Harry's arms were instantly around Ginny, bracing her shuddering form.

"I d-didn't w-want them t-to f-find y-you…"

"Gin," Harry stroked her hair, pulling her back. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"You don't know how much it killed me – I couldn't – I,…" Harry grappled for words, his eyes scanning Ginny's face. How could he voice all of his pain and anguish over the past two months – searching for her? The nightmares, the visions into Voldemort's mind…he couldn't swallow it.

Eyes glistening, Harry found the only way he could convey his prolonged agony-

His lips came crashing down onto Ginny's – and she fully welcomed the long awaited kiss. Harry helped her raise her arms around his neck for support – his body leaning into hers. Every need, every desire – thought – yearning – and craving for her, was poured and washed over Ginny– and she was almost unable to consume it all. The sensation running through her was overwhelming.

Before, she had asked herself, damp, cold, hungry on the prison floor…what was there left to cling to?

As she clutched to Harry for dear life, she knew exactly what there was to cling to.

* * *

A statue, even white than the one upon the bed, sat gravely still. Her vacant stare and black circles beneath her eyes made her appear more dead than alive. Hermione had gone completely numb.

"Hermione?" Harry stepped into the door, Ginny with him in a wheelchair.

Ginny cupped her mouth at the sight of her brother.

"His parents can't come. No one can. They're being watched constantly." Her voice was quiet and monotone.

She turned around slowly. "How did you two make it in here?"

"The invisibility cloak" Ginny lifted the cloak from over her head to reveal their figures. She took in Hermione's form.

"Oh, Hermione" Ginny wished to race over and embrace her best friend – but Harry prevented her from further raising herself, and instead wheeled her over to Hermione.

"How did this happen?"

"Ask your friend" Hermione bit out, lips trembling – eyes penetrating like venom.

"He didn't mean to-"

"To bloody hell he didn't mean to! HE USED THE SECTUMSEMPRA!!"

"Hermione-"

"DON'T HERMIONE ME HARRY!! Your best friend is dying, and-"

"Wooh, wait – Ron is-"

"Hippocrates can't revive him from coma, Harry" Hermione snapped viciously.

"Can't they-"

"They can't do anything Harry. Don't think I haven't tried."

Hermione walked out of the room-

Once she exited, her back was pressed against the wall – sobs wracking her body.

_

* * *

_

_Ron, please wake up…please…_

He knew that cry, distinctly. His angel shouldn't be crying, why was she crying? He tensed – wanting nothing more than to ease her suffering – to kiss every single sweet tear on her face and satisfy her every whim. Why couldn't he open his eyes? The crying was becoming louder – it wasn't right. That beautiful creature shouldn't have to shed a tear – why was it so hard for him to comfort her?

"I know you can't hear me Ron…"

_Yes, I can Hermione…_

"Please, Ron – I need you"

_I need you too Hermione…Merlin how I need you…_

The tears Ron released in his encasement escaped their boundaries – and trickled down his face.

"Hermione" he breathed her name hoarsely.

He barely had time to suck in his first conscious lungful of air, when Hermione's lips were eagerly taking his breath away.


	33. Damned

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long time no update. Will try and get better at this. the next one will be MUCH longer, i promise :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 33- Damned**

"YOU WERE JUST HERE!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ALREADY!!!" Ginny stormed to her room at Grimmuald place, leaving the three stunned teenagers behind.

"She really shouldn't be exerting herself like that." Hermione frowned, watching as Ginny ran as fast as her body allowed to her room.

Harry's body slumped. "I don't blame her, Hermione. We just got here today, and Ron woke up yesterday – but…"

"We need to leave mate." Ron placed a consoling hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We'll stay the night, but then we have to leave."

Harry didn't reply. He constantly was on the verge of exploding – his mind cluttered with worries – Ginny, the baby, the remaining two Horcruxes…

"We can't stay the night, Ronald." Hermione sighed heavily. "We've got to find those Horcruxes! It's been _weeks_!"

"Well, it's only May-"

"It's only the lives of other innocent people!!"

All were seriously silent.

"Can't we just…afford one night?" Harry asked.

Hermione crossed her arms. They both backed off, Harry a little more annoyed than usual.

"I…I guess I'll say goodbye then…"

Ginny heard the rapping on the door, but refused to acknowledge the person behind the wooden panels. They didn't care that she was alone – being tortured to death by her mother – and the very thought that all three of them were in danger every second of their lives…

"Ginny?"

"GO AWAY!" she covered her ears – squinting her eyes childishly upon the bed.

Two warm hands strongly pulled her hands away from her face. She was looking into those two deep green pools.

"Why do you have to leave?" she whimpered, her body straining itself to speak.

Harry scanned her body- stomach to face – he needed to be there for the final term. Hell, he hadn't been there with her at all! It was _crucial_ he was there for her now…

"Ginny, I-"

"I need you Harry" Ginny clasped her hand around his, holding it to her chest.

How could he resist the look in her eyes? The pain in his chest was swelling.

_I'm being selfish…_Ginny thought regretfully. She instantly dropped Harry's hand. He had to save those people – defeat Voldemort – destroy the Horcruxes – but would they ever have a chance at happiness? What if he never came back?

"Ginny" Harry wiped the tear from her cheek. "I'll be back. I'll be as fast as I can."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him – and he squeezed her tightly. Anger erupted in the pit of her gut. "Kill them. Kill them all." He squeezed her all the tighter at her words.

* * *

Ginny passed the days in bed mostly, her mother trying to help her put back on a normal weight – feeding her five or more times a day.

"Mum, I'm stuffed."

"Ginevra!!"

Ginny shrunk. There was no use fighting anymore – her mother felt so guilty after Ginny's capture, she was never out of her sight. It was slightly annoying.

It had been two and a half weeks since Harry, Hermione and Ron left them. When would they return?

"Oh, Fred dear,-" Mrs. Weasley announced Fred's entrance into the room. He was sweating and out of breath. Ginny sat up, alarmed.

"Death Eaters at Hogwarts…Ron, Harry, Hermione there now…."

Mrs. Weasley was instantly to her feet and out the door. Ginny could hear the congregation down below, ready for departure.

Somehow, she knew. _This is it_. The outcome of this massive genocide, would end there…at Hogwarts. The very place she started her education as a witch – the very place she had her first kiss with Harry – the first time she encountered Voldemort and was controlled brutally by his diary…

It had all summed up to this.

And even with her mother's vehement warnings to stay put, Ginny was not going to pass up the opportunity to aid her friends – she wasn't dragged into this war, she was a _part_ of it – as much as Hermione, Harry, and Ron were a part of this war – and she would be damned if she would miss it.


	34. Adrenaline

_**Author's note:** So so sorry it took so long!!! Classes are a bear. Hope you like. I'll post later tonight too probably_.

* * *

**CHAPTER 34- Adrenaline**

Whenever something is about to happen – the sixth sense of humans is revealed. It's like a fog rolling in – blinding the road ahead, but somehow we are all able to sense the eminent danger within the fog – what's worse, is that we know somewhere inside – that someone will not make it through the fog. Clutching herself, Ginny was overwhelmed by the feeling.

Upon flooing into the Headmaster's office, Ginny was confronted with the numerous pictures of graying wizards – most snoozing and snoring undisturbed by Ginny's crashing entrance. Ginny clutched to the sides of the fireplace, steadying herself whilst her hands brushed the ancient soot from her light blue dress.

She whirled about the vacant room – No Severus Snape, no Death Eaters, no evidence of a war waging within the castle walls. Her eyes briefly scanned the remnants of the office – most of Dumbledore's possessions had been removed, including his infamous beautiful Fawks.

A low half-chuckle, half-throaty noise startled Ginny from behind. Her eyes flew to the mantel. Albus Dumbledore smiled benevolently at her small form. His portrait stood out colorful and clear above the mantel of the fireplace – he was the newest victim.

Frantically, Ginny rushed towards the mantelpiece, gripping to its edges-

"That way" he smiled, pointing to the door. "Room of Requirement."

"What is this?!"

Ginny snapped her head in the opposite direction at the sound of the indignant voice.

"Another Weasley! Straggling behind are you?" Phineas scoffed, upturning his nose.

Ginny shied away from his gaze, her cheek turning pink. But only too late.

It seemed every single portrait had awakened and was taking Ginny in full view. A slow silent gasp trickled throughout the room.

It was a mixed chorus of elation and delight – to chastisement and disgust.

"My Merlin!"

"Congratulations deary!" an elderly plump witch looked on cheerfully – her round red cheeks glowing.

"W-what? A student at Hogwarts? Pregnant!!" a gray headmaster announced in astonishment. Ginny blushed, turning away as the chorus continued behind her.

"Oh Elwie, don't be naïve – students at Hogwarts have been impregnated before" another portrait scorned.

"Those Weasleys – just can't stop populating!"

"Please dear, tell us the father?"

"You should be ashamed!"

"Wait- she's the youngest Weasley?"

"How old are you deary?"

"Isn't she courting with _the_ Harry Potter?!"

Ginny slammed the door – falling against it behind her. Tears were stinging her cheeks.

_Focus,…Harry…need to find Harry…and my family…room of requirement…_

Ginny gripped her wand tightly – her other hand protectively resting on her abdomen.

But the burden was too heavy to bear – both physically and mentally. Her back rested against the cool stone, her vision fading in out between the blurry veil and the vacant black corridor.

Mustering up her strength, knowing she wouldn't find Harry here.

She hummed a lullaby to herself, hoping to quell herself and the jittering in her stomach. The thick air around her was not helping the aching and sudden tenseness in her stiff limbs.

"Ah," she lurched foreword, her knees sinking under the strain of her stomach. Was something wrong? She couldn't tell –

_Must…find Harry_

She pushed off the wall, making it slowly down the hall – she was concealed within the dark shadows – untouched by the torchlights, and could not be seen by the few students scampering down the halls to safety.

Commotion was showering in every which direction. Ginny pressed onward eagerly – now fearing the screams and clamor that followed. As she rounded the corner, a glass crystal figurine smashed in front of her – she caught sight of Professor Trelawny, throwing the glass objects to the tile floors below.

"Take that you…Cowards!" Trelawney managed to nail a crystal ball upon one of the Death Eaters- who drooped to the floor awkwardly.

Pavarti beside her, was fighting off a death eater on her own – struggling to keep up with the constant flow of stunning spells. Before Ginny could even raise her wand, the Death Eater was flown backwards – hitting the stone wall, and falling foreword into a slump.

Parvarti whirled around in awe.

"Ginny!" she exclaimed – her eyes brightening. The clamor seemed to die down.

_Shit…_

"FRED!!!"

The attention was now on her brother – a long ways off, concealed by the crowds. She caught sight of his tussled blur of red hair. His face was plastered with a jovial expression – was he joking perhaps? Why was he falling – was he even aware that he was?

Ginny marched onwards as the crowds looked on. She pushed her way through the hoards of students congregating around the battle.

"FRED!!!" Another cry came, but from her other brother, Ron. Why were they screaming his name?

The first thing Ginny noticed in the clearing of the students, was the darkly robed Death Eater – whirling on the spot and raising his wand at Percy-

"IMMENSIO PETRICULUS!" Ginny's voice was drowned in the deafening screams –

The cloaked figure lay motionless upon the floor. Ginny raced over, knowing that not for long would he remain that way – unless the force of her spell was strong. She snatched up his wand, breaking it in two before discarding the remnants.

There was a crowd around her fallen brother.

_No…no, please Merlin no…_

She couldn't look, she wouldn't allow herself to- he couldn't be…he just couldn't – her brother – the jokester, the life of the family...

"GINNY!"

The arms of her borther brought her back to consicousness. She was staring into Ron's brown eyes.

"Ron" her body was choking "is...Fred..."

Ginny scanned his face - the silent tears falling down his nose and cheeks. He whiped them quickly, his eyes flickering with a mixture of anger and intense fear.

"Ginny, why the hell are you here!! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" his arms were protectively around her, steering her down a dark hallway - shielding her from any wandering gaze.

"Ron," Ginny tried to shrug him off. "Fred, he's-"

"You're going to the room of requirement" Ron interrupted. "You'r eunder too much stress Ginny, you need to get out of here"

Never had Ginny heard his voice sound so fearful and angry.

"Ronald!"

Hermione appeared, tattered and panting for breath, from the crowds. Her face too, was red and streaked with frequent tears. "I'll take Ginny - you can't get caught - we need to find Harry-"

"Where's Harry? I thought he was with you guys!"

Hermione and Ron exchanged worried glances. "He's probably fine, fighting off some damned death eater."

"We've got to get you to the room, Ginny. This isn't safe!" Hermione reprimanded, taking hold of Ginny's arm.

Ginny couldn't speak. Nor did she have the chance to retalitae. Ron and Hermione were knocked off their feet by soem unknown force. Ginny stood there, encompassed by a blue orb. Without a second of thought, she darted down the hall, away from her brother and Hermoine - she wasn't going to let them take her anywhere.

Her only hope, her only solace…was to find Harry.

Her body broke out into a run, her hand holding her stomach for support –

"HARRY!"

No one took notice of her…people were falling left and right…

Ginny cast a few spells – but instead ran towards the slowly closing door to the outside – she caught the sight of a black cape – her ear tuned to the familiar cackling laughter.

Ginny charged foreword, her body springing to life – fresh air opened up her lungs. She scanned the castle walls – every inch of the grounds was covered with a waging battle of life and death.

How was she to find Harry?

Tears leaked from her eyes – her uneasy stomach wasn't helping. She held onto the wall, trying to find some safe place to lay down.

Maniacal laughter broke through the veil of commotion – she was face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny's heart was palpitating faster and faster within her chest, but not because of the demented creature before her, but-

Her legs gave way beneath her. The bottom half of her dress was soaking wet. Ginny gasped out for air, shocked plastered upon her face. She slowly slid down the wall, her hand gripping at the cool large mossy stone, the other holding her stomach. She could feel herself changing, and she squeezed her eyes tight as the rushing of blood from her veins started to run dry – adrenaline causing her body to shiver uncontrollably.

Bellatrix looked on incredulously – her eyes glistening with satisfaction. "Oh Ginny Weasley," she screeched in laughter. Her tussled brown hair flew back – and shielded the light of the moon, so that all Ginny saw was her black silhouette. Those dark, piercing eye bore into her own.

"No one is here to protect you" Bellatrix's low, frightening voice advanced further. Ginny backed up against the crux of the wall, shielding her face as Bellatrix raised her wand- but Ginny could not prevent the blow that encircled her into darkness.


	35. Silence

**Author's Note**: _Please forgive me for not updating in so long!! School has been soooo busy, I'm going crazy. Thank you for your reviews. Hope this chapter suffices._

* * *

**CHAPTER 35 - Silence**

"Harry!"

Harry saw Hermione and Ron rushing towards him. Harry cast a stunning spell at Pike before confronting his friends.

"Where's Ginny?"

"What?!"

"Did Ginny find you?" Hermione placed her hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Mate, she's here! I don't know how she bloody got here, but she's here looking for you!" Ronald panted, his hands on his knees.

"We can't find her anywhere!" Tears cascaded helplessly down Hermione's cheeks. Ron placed a consoling arm around her shoulders.

The three were suddenly interrupted by a loud, chilling high-pitched voice, resonating above the castle grounds.

"Harry Potter, is to surrender himself by midnight, or the fighting will resume. If Harry Potter refuses to show, then all of you…including the youngest Weasley,…and the child…will die."

All three turned deathly pale.

"They have Ginny" Hermione breathed, cupping her mouth.

* * *

Her head wobbled back and forth on the hard surface. Sleep was slowly evading her, forcing her eyes to open into the pitch black and surrender to the noises of the forest. But they were human voices, and more than one.

Ginny lay on the hard, cold earth, her head uncomfortably placed on a stone. The pain in her abdomen and limbs was too strong to enable her to move. Sweat glistened off her body in the moonlight, plastering her hair to her forehead. She could automatically feel the climaxing burn within her stomach – the thousands of ready needles to plummet into her -

She let out a loud cry as they rippled through her again, arching her back away from the hard stone in the process.

"Wha' are ya bloody ruts gonner do? Jus' leave 'er 'ere? She bloody needs medical attention!" Hagrid's booming voice brought Ginny back from her reverie. She tilted her pale head back, catching a glimpse of his hazy figure looming over hers protectively.

"In time, Hagrid. For now, this is all the more sweeter." The chilling voice replied.

"She's havin' a baby!" Hagrid stood in front of Ginny protectively, shielding her from Voldemort's view.

"Harry knows that Ginevra Weasley is with us. He will be here soon enough."

Ginny unconsciously tuned out the rest of the conversation. She knew she was in danger. She couldn't believe how seamlessly her entire life could be taken away within an instant.

Tears ran down her face.

As much as her heart throbbed for Harry – as much as she wanted his hand to hold hers, and for his arms to wrap around her body and carry her to safety – she hoped to Merlin, with all of her being, that he would stay away…

Because she knew exactly what would happen, when he came.

The Death Eaters continued to talk amongst themselves, casting sideways glances at her now and then – followed with cackling laughter. Ginny's head collapsed back onto the stone.

_I'll figure something out…I'll find a way-_

Her own thoughts were interrupted by the shooting pain in her abdomen. Ginny refused to let out another cry of pain – she was NOT going to look weak in front of them…

[Which was kind of stupid, considering she was in labor

Ginny covered her own mouth, trying to muffle her moans as her body was doubled over in the fetal position with pain.

She vaguely heard the circle of Death Eaters around her. They were…laughing.

This only brought on a new batch of tears. _I can't do this, I can't get through this…_

_Who are you fooling?_ _Do you have the strength to bear this child_? Without Harry, she unconsciously didn't even know if it would be possible. _You're still a child yourself – it's not realistic to believe you'll live through this…maybe your child, but you're too weak to survive--_

Ginny refused to listen to the doubting voice.

_Please, hold on…please just for a few more minutes_, Ginny held onto her stomach.

Laughter from the crowd of death eaters joined her merciless scream as another spasm of sharp pain ripped through her core. The sound of sudden rushing reached her ears -

"Firenze!" Hagrid shouted, waving his hands.

When Ginny finally opened her eyes, arrows were shooting in every which direction.

The battle had begun. And Ginny was right in the middle

The frightening screams mixed with the clamor of arrows and yelling of spells, surrounded her. She could hear Voldemort's enraged shouts at the horse-like saviors. Everything was a blur.

Ginny felt her body shift, and she peered up through the haze to see Ambian, the centaur, holding her. He smiled benevolently down upon her.

When his eyes connected with hers, she felt an overwhelming sense of cooling calm encircle her sweltering body. Her limbs settled into his arms, her head still bracing itself against his cool, gentle hand.

Yet within seconds she was viciously thrown foreword, and her body skidding across the ground. She turned her head unconsciously, her own eyes glimpsing into Ambian's wide-open, lifeless stare.

Blackness spotted her vision – _he was just alive_…

She scrambled backward till she hit a tree. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, trying to focus on the clamor about her.

The forest began to sparkle and crackle with bright lights of numerous colors…

They were taking no prisoners.

Ginny could see the fire insinuating within the forest, raging around the battle. Bellatrix had struck a centaur- Ginny couldn't watch. The four left, including Firenze, had been rounded into a small group surrounded by Death Eaters. Fire encircled them, licking at their hooves, catching on tree branches that began to fall atop the circle. They were defenseless, bravely trying to hold there own.

Ginny knew what was to happen next…her rescuers, too, were going to be destroyed…

She struggled to sit up and possibly stand up. But with every motion came a new searing pain. Her hands grasped hold of the trees, eager to make it through the woods to the castle in plain view above her. She could see the golden glow from the windows and hear the vivid shouting and noises of students rushing about the grounds, searching for those that had fallen…

The thought of her friends lying upon the castle grounds or in the halls, no longer feeling- no longer able to live…no longer…was too much for her to bear. Her knees came in contact with the cold, hard earth.

Instantly, the voices behind her had disappeared.

She opened her averted eyes, and jolted back. His pasty, sickeningly familiar face was inches from her own wearing a quite amused expression.

"Ginevra Weasley, you shouldn't be walking in such a condition" he smirked, his hand slowly lifting over her body.

"Are you trying to escape me?"

Ginny furiously shook her head. Though her vision was still foggy, it was inevitable that the object pointed directly at her was a wand. Her breath hitched-

Ginny's body was yanked from the ground fiercely. Her veins split open with hot white fire, and the most tormented of screams escaped from her parched, sorely wrought throat.

"GINNY!"

She could hear it. Even through the terrible screams, and the laughing of the deriding, cloaked onlookers. The most heavenly of voices, was echoing her name.

Despite the throbbing in her head, back, arms, legs, and even in-between - Ginny could finally sense that her body was no longer levitated from the ground. In understanding the silence about her, she forced her eyes to open.

The silhouette of his body stood not twenty feet away, his body shaking in some intense emotion – perhaps it was rage? Or fear?

He took a few steps foreword into the light. Ginny could see him more clearly than the others. She honed into his every feature, while everything surrounding her was faded into the background. One look, was all it took, to communicate a life-time of words.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "H-harry" she weakly sighed out, no smile coming to her lips "Get out…now…" her voice croaked.

Harry's eyes held hers intensely, conveying through their clandestine cover, the haunting truth of what was to come.

"Oh Harry" she sighed to herself as he drew himself down the path. Pools were dripping over. Darkness and evil surrounded her, and yet Harry was going to die…die for humanity, die to save her and their child… this was not how things were supposed to be. He _promised_ her…

And yet, when Harry was killed…she knew she would not be spared…_nor_ their child. It was a useless effort. But how could she tell him?

"Harry," her voice pleaded faintly. It was not the usual plea that escaped her lips – when Harry kissed her too short, or refused to listen to her, or when Ginny begged him not to leave...

Voldemort abruptly stopped Harry's movements, blocking the pathway to the crumpled, slowly failing form of his lover. His eyes narrowed in deadly anger.

"Let me pass"

_It was a last wish._ Harry knew what he was…and what he had to do. He still hadn't come to terms with the fact that he would never see Ginny or the birth of his child. It wasn't fair…and for a few moments, tears almost betrayed him. He at least wanted to say goodbye…he _needed_ to make sure she was safe after he was gone. All he could do was hope – hope that Hermione and Ron would come in time…hope that Ginny could hold on, and their child would survive…hope that his death would suffice in saving them all…

"No, I think not, Harry. It would be better if this were quick." Voldemort grinned maliciously.

Harry lowered his wand, his eyes resting on Ginny's panting form – her eyes, once confused, were full and wide with realization.

There was no time for the million thoughts in her mind- the things she wanted to say, but couldn't…

And in the stark silence, she could only mouth his name, and him hers.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

"_**NO**_!!!"

* * *

please rate and review 


	36. Fallen

**_Author's note_**: _please rate an review_

* * *

**Fallen**

Everything within the forest sparkled with green light. The blast of emerald took over the darkness surrounding her, and an eerie sense of serenity filled her being to the very core.

It only took her a millisecond to sense the change within her.

An instantaneous calm had replaced her body. Her stomach quieted at the split second the stream of pure tranquility had passed through her. For only a moment, Ginny was overwhelmed with every emotion – but something far beyond comprehension kept echoing into her being, that all was going to be all right.

Immediately, without even realizing it fully, Ginny held her chest tightly. White had encompassed her vision. She was filled with a sense of relief, as if she was finally able to sleep…

"Harry" she breathed, opening her eyes. Her entire being had suddenly gone hallow.

Nothing could have prepared her for the sight of watching his body fall to the ground…the blast of the spell more vibrant than the color of his dimming eyes.

"_**HARRY**_!!!"

Her throat was straining in her screams, tightening with every push of his name. Her wild, red ringed eyes were joined to the lifeless form – her other half.

He did not answer her.

She scrambled onto her hands and knees, forgoing all pain to reach him. Her hands were full of his shirt as she laid her head slowly onto his chest.

Silence.

"No, come on Harry" she shook his shoulders gently. "Harry you have to wake up, please…please Harry…"

The lids of his eyes were closed…he was nothing, he no longer existed…he was…gone…

_No…no…no please…no…Harry…no…_

She wrapped her arms around his icy form. There was no warmth, no reciprocating touch, no kiss against her neck.

"Harry _please_" she pleaded against his ear, her lips trailing down his neck. She longed to kiss him, to see if there was any warmth left...she reached the crook of his neck, where she nuzzled her nose against him, tears flowing freely onto his cold, pale skin.

"Please Harry" she repeated over and over again, moving her lips up along his cold jaw, until she reached the edge of his lips-

"No need to dwell," her arms were yanked back and her body viciously separated from his form.

"HARRY!!! HARRY!!!"

"He is dead." Voldemort's voice was laced with shock. A low chuckled emitted from his throat. "Harry Potter, is gone." He straightened his rounded shoulders. "No longer shall I be thwarted again." He laughed out in his high-pitched voice.

Ginny, restrained, looked on with blank eyes. Her lower lip trembled, but her teeth suddenly clamped down on them. The hollowness in her chest was causing her too much pain. She could feel the emotion spreading through her, like poison…throwing her feelings askew to mask her weakness.

Bellatrix Lestrange was thrown against a far right tree. Ginny was free from her binds.

She could not understand why she suddenly wished death upon herself –her body was no longer her own to inhabit, but was controlled by a strange foreign force. A part of her, the most significant, was gone…and she didn't care in the least if she went mad. She was now a bystander, a spectator of the deadly poison manipulating her body.

She thrashed about wildly, electricity sparking from her hair down to her fingertips and bare toes. With a cast of her hand, death eaters were thrown in every which way and direction – nothing was stopping her – nothing could control her –

She could barely feel the cold grip around her neck. The fury and grief in her brown eyes caught with his red slits- and for the first time Voldemort seemed afraid. Was it because Ginny no longer cared for her life and was willing to sacrifice everything to obliviate every last being around her?

Even as the hand became taut – her gaze was unrelenting. She was no longer human, but hate – complete hate.

"Why don't you just kill me?" she mouthed as Voldemort began to lift her body from the ground.

He snickered, nostrils flaring. "Ginny, dear, you must realize I value our relationship too much to do such a thing."

Ginny's hand came to aid her neck, but the grip was too tight.

"What…do…you want?" she struggled.

"Oh, why of course, you want to hear what I want to do with you? And that…child, of yours? You think I will kill it?"

He threw his head back in laughter, the chorus of death eaters following in his wake.

"A child, of obviously two strong pureblood lines? Of two talented parents? No…that child will be the beginning of a long era. I have yet, Ginevra, to decide what to do with you. For I feel our relationship would be strained if I killed you right away, after all, I was your confidant – I know more about you than anyone else."

Violent tears strung down her cheeks.

Voldemort was thrown from Ginny's being as the blue orb again appeared around her.

With no one in her way, Ginny finally raced back to Harry's form.

"Harry, you HAVE to wake up!!! You need to wake up Harry, please!!! You can't die on me now-"

"He's dead!!!" Voldemort's voice rose angrily, his wand pointed at Ginny from behind – his hand shaking.

"You can't take him, you can't touch him!!!"

Voldemort laughed to relieve his aggravation. "You can have him Ginevra. He is no threat to me anymore…" he waved his hand dismissively.

Ginny's grip on Harry did not cease. She only glanced past those glass lenses into his closed eyes. For the first time, she felt the sting of death on her fingertips-

Her hands released Harry's form, and backed away quickly.

This wasn't Harry. Harry wasn't pallid, lifeless – cold to the touch…Harry wasn't a statue…

_He's dead…_

Her chest rose and fell rapidly.

There was no hope…for a future, for their child, or for her…

And before she could stop them, yet again, she was upon the forest floor…no longer strong, no longer holding it all in…but falling deeper and deeper, her worn body now depleting itself of all strength, her eyes brimmed over – and spilling…

Vaguely she remembered being dragged up, and pulled foreword roughly by some death eater.

She had finally surrendered. The poison was dissolving. Her defensive mask, her hate, was obliterated with Voldemort's nonchalant words...there was nothing left...

Though she had tried, she had finally fallen.


	37. Flying

_**Author's Note**_: thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! you keep me going:) now...on to the drama...

btw- I hope this chapter suffices my prolonged absence. I deeply apologize.

* * *

**CHAPTER 37- Flying**

Hermione had dashed from Ron's side and headed towards the forest. Ron whirled around, wand drawn, and watched in utter horror as his sister was being dragged from the woods…his best mate, in Hagrid's arms…

"GINNY!!!" Hermione cried but was thrown to the ground by the force of a spell. Ron shouted vehemently, and charged at the army of hooded cloaks, but was too cast onto the ground with two blows.

A crowd soon developed to aid Hermione and Ron to stand whilst the wall of Death Eaters and Voldemort came to a standstill before them at the edge of the forbidden forest.

The battered girl was thrown to the ground.

"Ginny!" Hermione cried out on the ground, hoping to reach out and rescue the abandoned girl. However, the longer Hermione held out her hand, the more she thought Ginny was dead herself.

"Ginny" Ron called out to his baby sister. The girl stared into space, another silent tear trickling down her porcelain skin, her eyes still refusing to look at her two close friends. Ron caught a glimpse of her eyes.

"What have they done to you?!"

Harry's body was then laid down upon the ground only fifteen feet from the crowd.

Ginny could barely hear the quarrels, shouts, threats, and mourning about her as Voldemort struggled to control the angry mob of students and professors.

All Ginny could feel, was the intense discomfort in her stomach and the pain in her chest which grew more unbearable by the minute.

She peered her head towards the fallen boy, not three feet away from her.

_Keep breathing…keep breathing…_

Ginny began to choke for air, her own tears were suffocating.

_All you can do is keep breathing Gin, please, breathe…_

His voice sounded so close, so surreal, that Ginny had to remember how far away he was even though his body lay not a few feet from her own.

The strength of another contraction brought her back to the present – and once again, she was watching in agony her beloved friends bravely defying Voldemort.

Even if she could not save herself, she knew in the depths of her soul that she could still save her unborn child from a worse fate…

The thought was too much to bear as she rubbed her stomach gently._ But then again,…my child would be with Harry…even if I can't be…_

_Don't do it Gin, you can do this._

_But I can't Harry, not without you…_

_You can be strong. Be strong for me._

Ginny's eyes flashed open, and she was once again eye to eye with his lifeless body.

_Harry won't die in vain…Harry can't die in vain…_

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

Dolohov fell to the ground. Bellatrix and Voldemort instantly whirled in Ginny's direction while the other Death Eater's eyes scurried amongst the crowd. All hell began to break loose.

"Expel-"

"Impedimenta!"

The force of the spell sent Bellatrix's wand flying from her hand, landing only feet from Ginny. Quickly she reached over and snapped the wand in two.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!" Bellatrix's eyes blazed in fury, but before she could charge at Ginny – she was struck by two spells.

Amidst Ron dodging a spell, and Hermione helping Ginny from the ground, Voldemort's screams pierced through the commotion.

"HE'S GONE!"

Every head was turned in the direction of the pasty villain who grappled at the empty sight below his feet, where Harry's body once lay.

Ginny's eyes ignited with light - flashing wider than they ever had shown that evening. She faced Hermione, hope lighting up her features.

"Hermione, he's-"

"Come on, we need to get you to a safe spot!" Hermione interrupted, trying to hoist Ginny from the ground. Spells whirred left and right about the two as they dodged behind a large stone portion of the castle that had been chipped off. They were secluded and safe as long as they weren't seen.

"Breathe Ginny," Hermione held Ginny's hand tightly. Ginny hadn't even noticed the weak state of her body until another spasm rippled through her.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks once again.

"Things would have been so much easier if Harry-"

"Shhh" Hermione was releasing her own quiet tears as she stroked Ginny's hair back. "Ron and I will always be here for you, and your family. We're always going to be here for you and the baby."

Ginny nodded unconsciously. Sobs were already starting to wrack her small form.

"Ow, Hermoine-" her hand squeezed Hermione's tightly. When the wave of pressure passed, her head fell back in exhaustion, resting against the cool stone.

"I…I can't do this Hermione…I need him…"

"Yes you can!"

"No, I can't have this baby yet…" Ginny aimed to sit up, but Hermione pushed her back down.

A cry of pain from a familiar voice reached their ears.

"RON!" Hermione jolted. "Ginny, stay here I'll be right back! Don't move!!!"

Hermione fled to Ron's aid, just beyond the fallen castle remnant.

"We meet again"

Ginny recognized _that_ voice. She peered around her blockade…

The assailant who had injured Ron, was none other than Jason, who looked about ready to attack Hermione as well.

"JASON!" Ginny struggled up, leaning upon the rock. Jason caught eyes with hers…their malicious nature dissolving quickly.

Yet within a few moments, their vicious stare turned back to a dark red – he slowly raised his wand-

A tall, dark figure coincidently jumped in front of Ginny and instantly headed Jason off.

Spells were thrown at such speed, Ginny was growing dizzier by the second.

"Jason no!" Ginny cried, holding onto the rock. A spell hit the dark figure, but he only stumbled back slightly before regaining composure.

"Please Jason! Stop it!!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Jason whirled his wand at the figure.

Ginny screamed in fear and in a split second move, jumped in the way of the spell.

The strong transparent blue shield deflected the red jet of light.

She watched Jason as he fell to the ground.

Within a second, Ginny – now shaking badly – realized what she had done. Before she collapsed, her darkly cloaked savior wrapped his arms around her from behind, hoisting her into his arms.

Ginny tentatively turned around…

He looked down at her, revealing his messy black hair and striking green eyes.

She was no longer falling, but flying.

"Harry" she breathed, her arms clutching to his body more desperately than before. Ginny caught the blaze within his eyes. _She would have eternity now, to tell him all she felt…_

Within a sweeping, frantic second – Harry's lips were upon hers, his arms around her waist to help her stand. Ginny clutched at him for dear life, her hands placed on his neck.

"Is it too late to apologize?" he looked into her eyes with those watery green orbs. She looked up in confusion. "For what?"

"For almost leaving you…"

"I thought I h-had lost you f-forever" Harry tucked her body into his, her head burying deeply in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Ginny" he whispered into her hair. Ginny opened her teary eyes.

She didn't have a chance to think, before she saw the dagger raised.

Ginny twisted Harry around, her arms still thoroughly wrapped around him. She could see Ron running at them, screaming. Ginny felt Harry's hands tighten in shock that instant and realized, then, at that moment – the dagger had dug in.

Bellatrix's laughter filled the void of silence as the dagger was cutting it's way up the side of her rib cage by her spine, barely missing the lungs.

She was dying. The second she felt the sharp object enter her back, she knew it, she was dying. But she couldn't move- the penetrated knife was too thickly ridged into her body, that it would cause more damage if it were disturbed from its home within her.

The attacker removed the object unmercifully, and now Ginny was free to move. Ginny stopped screaming before realizing she had started. Finally the mute silence surrounding her was turned on full volume.

"Ginny, GINNY!" Harry called out as he lowered her to the ground. "Ginny wake up, can you hear me?"

There were noises around her – she thought she heard Ron and Hermione furiously spitting out curses, and Harry uttering the killing curse, but everything was now surrounded by blinding white pain.

She bit her lip, trying to keep herself from begging to make the burning pain to stop.

"We have to get her out of here, NOW!!!"

The voices around her were so familiar…and Harry, her Harry, was alive…

A smile seeped onto Ginny's lips.

"Harry…"

"I'm here Ginny. I promise, I won't leave you ever again"

_I must be in heaven_… "Harry, I…-"

"Sh,…save your strength Ginny. We need to get you out of here. I love you so much Ginny."

She could feel his hands holding something sopping wet on her back – it was a bunched torn piece of fabric.

"Why did you do it Gin?"

Ginny could hear the sobs in his voice. "I didn't want to lose you again…"

"But now…I'm…I'm so scared…I don't want to lose you Ginny."

"Keep her still, I need to administer this spell-" Hermione was nearby.

Ginny flet her body being shifted so that her back was exposed. She inhaled deeply as the pain stung through her arms and fingers.

"Damn it, Ginny!" Harry's voice came out strained and broken. Suddenly there was more pressure on her back than before.

"I can't make it stop Hermione" Harry's frantic voice made Ginny's heart swell in fear.

"I don't know how long I can hold them off!" Ron's voice echoed in the distance.

"Ginny, this may hurt a bit. Try and keep still." Hermione spoke directly to Ginny's failing figure.

As soon as the pain started to begin, before Ginny could grimace, lips were upon hers.

All pain melted away in an instant, and Ginny instead welcomed the blackness willingly.

* * *

please rate and review!


	38. Black Hole

_**Author's Note**: I'm sorry I have taken so long...haven't exactly decided what I wanted to do, but I hope this chapter suffices._

Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_Black Hole_**

She could hear the rasping, almost feel it rattle her lungs. Her eyes flashed open, and instantly she realized the horrible noise…was her.

Swirls of colors danced in front of her eyes, swinging back and forth like an uneven pendulum. She could only hear the whooshing of her own chest…in and out, in and out...the loud thumping of her heart filled her ears.

Her hand passed over her stomach, her heart giving an uncomfortable palpitation when she felt the kick within her.

"Her heart rate is jumping quickly, it is too risky to make her continue with the birth"

"We have to Hippocrates-" a second voice interrupted the deep resonating overtones.

"Oh, my baby! Oh Ginny, deary- Ginny?"

"She's comatose Mrs. Weasley-"

"Comatose? Are you bloody mad, what on earth- Ginny, Ginny wake up-"

"She's lost too much blood, we have no other option"

"But Hippocrates-"

"Ginny!" a new, higher panicked voice flew into her altered reality of black. She recognized that voice.

"Is she going to be alright mum?" another piped in behind.

"I don't know" there was struggle in her voice "where is your father, I…I can't do this-"

"He's taking care of Fred" the voice choked on the words.

"It's okay Ron, to let it out-"

"No it's not Hermione, no it's bloody not" there was movement and then everything was quiet once again…not even the familiar fluttering and worrying of her mother filled her void.

The pressure in the background of her body began to build. Without the voices and commotion, all she could hear was the beeping…and then feel the pressure in her back and between her thighs start to build…the beeping was escalating…how much more of this silence could she take?...

"The monitor! - we need to give her an elixir quickly" the voice rushed in.

"Not this close. She's in labor for Merlin's sake-"

"But she's in pain Hippocrates!"

"We can't risk damaging the child"

The burning wouldn't stop, it flowed freely like the rain, always pelting and stripping away the surface until it was bare and raw underneath. The fire between her legs was causing her entire body to writhe and arch in intense discomfort.

"Please" her throat ached as the words escaped her entrapment.

There were no more voices, just pressure, burning, and sharp pain- her entire body felt blockaded from movement.

_Ginny_

Her chest constricted, her stomach lurching pleasantly. She knew that sound, that heavenly voice echoing her name, bringing her out of the dark…

"Ginny I'm here"

Her savior wrapped her hand in a delightful coolness which also trickled around her ear and down her throat.

Color replaced the darkness- and she was once again swimming in emerald green.

"Harry" she breathed, lying her head back down onto the soft comfort of the semi-soaked pillow.

"I'm here Gin, I'm never leaving you again"

She couldn't feel them, but she knew tears were streaking down her face.

_He had won, they had won…_

"I…am s-so…proud…of you" Ginny breathed, opening her eyes to the light of his face.

Harry squeezed her hand "It's going to be okay Ginny" his eyes stared deep into her own as his other hand traced her face, pulling her hair back from sticking to the shimmering sheen of sweat that soaked her skin.

Without thinking Ginny leaned up and latching onto his lips. Immediately Harry sunk into the kiss, leading her back down onto the pillow. It was starting to deepen, when the beeping suddenly became louder and faster-

"Save your strength Ginny" Harry parted, his whispered words blowing into Ginny's face - making her dizzy with his scent. "They don't want you to overexert yourself. Soon they'll have to take you under"

"W-what?" her eyes flickered.

"Ginny, it's all my fault" Harry shook his head, tears already forming in the crests of his eyes. "You've lost so much blood that they don't think it's possible for you to go through with the labor"

Ginny's eyes drooped "What…are…they planning…to do…then?"

There was a long pause and Ginny didn't know if she had finally slipped under again, or if she was overestimating the time between Harry's words. But when Harry finally spoke, Ginny couldn't help but revive herself once again at the sound of his voice.

"They don't think they can save the baby" he whispered softly.

Ginny's eyes burst wide open. Harry was staring into her face intently, those glistening drops falling down relentlessly and unmercifully. He turned away, as if ashamed.

"Harry," Ginny reached up to touch his face – surprised by the IV cord her arm was hooked up to. Harry turned his face back to her, quickly wiping the tears.

"We can get through this Gin, we will."

"Harry-"

"I'm so sorry Gin, this is my fault. If only I was fast enough-"

"Harry!" she cut in, her voice stronger now. Harry furrowed his brow, biting back his words of regret.

"Harry listen to me," Ginny took his face in her hands. "I am NOT losing this baby"

"Ginny, don't be ridiculous" Harry held onto her hands "you are not going to risk your safety and health- it's too dangerous"

"I can do this Harry" Ginny stared at him sternly "I want to do this, so much that I don't care if I die trying-"

"Don't say that!" Harry exploded, grabbing her shoulders "I won't let you Ginny! I almost lost you once- and I won't lose you again…" he trailed off, panting.

Ginny's eyes bore into his in wonderment. "You won't lose me Harry…I promise, I am forever yours"

"Gin that's not the same-"

"But I don't want to lose our child Harry..." she cut in with narrowed eyes.

Harry bit his lip "You're not strong enough, Ginny"

"Yes, I am. With you by my side, I can make it through anything." Ginny breathed "For the last couple months my life was a shell. It seemed I wasn't able to make it through the daily motions and rituals of life without knowing that I had a part of you, still _inside_ of me. _That's_ what kept me going…and I'm not going to lose faith now Harry."

Ginny watched the trickles of wet cascade down his face. He nodded solemnly.

"But if there is any sign, at all, that you may be in danger, so help me Ginny!-"

"I know Harry" she stroked his face. He held onto her hand, turned, and kissed her fingers.

"They say that delivery will be within an hour or two, you're a week ahead of schedule"

Ginny's big chocolate eyes peered up into his in fright.

"And I will be with you, the entire time" he smiled down, chuckling as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

Harry held onto Ginny's hand, and let her squeeze it till his hand turned purple whenever she had another contraction. He dabbed her forehead with cool water when she lay, exhausted and covered in a thin layer of glittering perspiration, having gone through another contraction, all the while cursing and muttering incoherent and nonsensical words under his breath.

"Mate!" Ron rushed in suddenly in exuberance. Hermione followed in behind, but stopped at the doorway.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Ginny screamed in pure torture, lurching foreword- Harry's hand was past the purple stage.

Ron's eyes, wide, looked from Harry to Ginny to the doctor to Ginny and Harry again- and petrified, muttered "good luck mate" before dashing from the room. Hermione grimaced, forcing a small smile at Ginny before leaving in Ron's nervous wake.

Soon after Mrs. Weasley bustled in, already dabbing Ginny's forehead furiously with a cloth and adding other pillows behind her head.

"Harry dear, are you sure you don't want to wait in the lobby-"

"NO!" Ginny cried, the same time Harry answered Mrs. Weasley. Harry smiled at Ginny, chuckling at her terrified expression.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, my place is right here, with Ginny"

Harry braced himself instantly when Ginny shuddered. Another contraction.

"Alright everyone, are you ready?" Hippocrates came in, slapping the other glove onto his hand.

Harry nodded before looking at Ginny for confirmation. "You don't have to do this Ginny" his eyes pleaded.

She shook her head viciously, her eyes blacking out as she did so.

"No Harry, I do" she turned to Hippocrates, the nurse, and other two doctors "I'm ready" she squinted through the pain.

"Okay, now you are going to need to push for me"

Harry held Ginny's back when she began to lurch foreword, her forehead straining.

"I…I can't…" she panted, collapsing back down.

"You have to Ginny, if you want this baby. You have to try Ginny" the doctor edged on.

"You can do this Gin" Harry spoke in her ear "I'm right here, Gin, I love you so much"

Ginny could feel her strength renewing at his words. Another wave of pressure quickly began to build. Within seconds she was doubled over with Harry helping her.

"I-I…can't!-" she struggled in her screams. The monitor beside her was going crazy when she tried to catch her breath.

"No, you _can_ Ginny!!"

Ginny felt the bed shift, and soon Harry's arms were around her from behind, his legs on either side of her own.

"Come on, push!" Harry urged, holding her up. Blackness covered her vision, but her body responded to his command.

"Push Ginny, push" the doctor encouraged.

She could feel the release within her- the unbearable pain shooting through her abdomen, and then springing up through her body to her back.

"It…hurts…" she mumbled deliriously as she lay back on Harry.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this- she is already losing too much blood" the voice of the second doctor mumbled within the room.

"No!" Ginny suddenly shouted. Harry helped her as she jolted foreword, pushing before the doctors could stop her- pushing foreword until she could see nothing but redness and black- perceive nothing but her muscles straining to the point of defeat- the burning in her body from the seeping liquid that slowly took her with it - the only thing keeping her going, was his voice in her ear.

"C'mon Ginny you're almost there!"

"A couple more pushes Ginny-" the doctor's voice was so far away.

The atmosphere was so hot and unbearable, Ginny could only grip onto Harry's hands that were holding her waist, for support…her only support...keeping her afloat before she fell overboard...

The hospital room started to fall away from her, the voices mixing to a hum except for Harry's excited, elated voice in her ear.

"C'mon Gin!!!"

Then the sweetest sound of all rung through her last shred of consciousness…that sound of new life- the loud wailing of her new born child.

"Ginny, you've done it! You've done it!" Harry's jubilant voice echoed. She could feel his heart behind her racing.

With a small trickle of a smile, exhaustion took over and she slipped and fell into him...falling overboard...into the supermassive black hole...

"Ginny?"

"She's still bleeding-"

"Ginny?!"

"Hurry Knolland, I need the scissors and kit-"

She couldn't perceive any feeling in her body any longer. She was gone, floating, distant and drifting into another reality…_she had done it._

"No, no please no" the panicked voice resonated as she traveled farther away.

"Ginny, oh please Ginny…don't do this to me, please"

"Nurse, the monitor-" the other voices faded off finally.

_Ginny, no!_ the cries carried with her as she fell...


	39. Wish Came True

_This is my last chapter. Perhaps I will make a sequal (I haven't decided). Enjoy ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Wish Came True**

A noise so sad and sweet surrounded her and became magnified in the emptiness, disturbing the serenity of the atmosphere.

_Come back Gin, come back to me- come back to your son…he needs you Ginny_

_My son_ the words pierced her soul. _I have a son…_

_Ginny_…

Ginny reached out from the darkness to where she could hear low, pulsating beeps.

_I've got you Gin_ he grasped her and pulled her quickly from the darkness.

The blur of brightness softened into shapes and colors.

Harry's brilliant smile and emerald eye filled with warm tears swam above her. "You came back to me."

Ginny didn't need to speak as their eyes locked, in shock, disbelief, longing, and love. Within moments her lips were upon his. She didn't know how in those few minutes she was breathing, but she didn't care.

Harry nuzzled his forehead against hers. Ginny was struggling to concentrate on her breathing while Harry stroked her hair and continued to kiss her face and neck tenderly. Her entire body was turning into mush within his hands. Harry felt Ginny's head nodding on his shoulder, and he gingerly laid her back onto the bed. He made a move to rise, but Ginny, still panting, grasped his hand desperately. Harry chuckled to himself, obliging with little resistance to rest down behind her, wrapping his arms about her until he was spooning her from behind.

Ginny's heart revived itself automatically hours later. Her fears were subsided when she felt Harry's comforting warmth about her. Snuggling back into his embrace, Ginny let out a soft sigh of contentment.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Perfect" Ginny smiled, leaning back for kiss.

Ginny's aching body collapsed back onto the bed in pain as fire sprung up in her abdomen. Harry's voice cooed comforting words in her ears.

"I'm so sorry Gin, the doctor says you'll be sore for a while…delivering the baby took a lot out of you…oh Gin I'm so sorry, I love you so much…"

Ginny's eyes flashed open.

"Where is the baby?" she croaked, stifling the pain with the thoughts of her firstborn child. Ginny hastily made a move to rise.

"Careful" Harry's arms were about her, hoisting her up.

Within moments, Harry was walking towards a bassinette near the bed. How could Ginny have missed that precious contraption that held the life she had been carrying around inside of her?

"Would you like to see your son?"

Ginny nodded through tears.

Harry gingerly drew out a bundle of blue. His eyes lit up when he looked into the bundle, his fingers drawing away the fabric.

Harry silently laid the child in Ginny's arms. Ginny immediately burst into tears as she saw the sleeping form of her son…_her son…_

She peeked further over the blanket at the thick tufts of jet black hair.

"A spitting image of his father"

Harry sat beside her on the bed, embracing her and holding her weak body up.

"What will be his name?" she looked at Harry with loving, hopeful eyes.

"I was thinking of the name you suggested, James…"

Ginny's eyes spilled over. "It's perfect." She drew out the small fingers from the warm blanket and held the tiny soft fingers within her own.

"…and Frederick, for his middle name…"

Ginny's head shot up at the utterance of her fallen brother.

"Harry, I-" Ginny bit her lip, overcome with emotion. She looked down at her baby, her son. Her chest swelled with love, and an insurmountable happiness she had never known…

"Thank you Ginny…for giving me the world…" Harry whispered, kissing her hair.

Ginny startled, looking up at her Harry "But where shall our little world live?"

Harry smiled crookedly. "I think I found a place perfect for our family."

"Family?" Ginny choked on the words.

* * *

The long postponed wedding occurred that late June when Ginny fully recovered. Hermione held James in the front row with Ron, the Weasleys, classmates and Order members – and the family and friends that could not make it, who were watching from some place else, were given an honorary seat in the front row of the ceremony.

It was the happiest days of Harry's life, aside from learning of Ginny's pregnancy, and the night- the only night – he had laid with Ginny. The gossamer lace lightly flowing in front of Ginny's face, her glowing smile, the radiance of her beauty that could not even be outdone by the old-fashioned lace wedding gown, - Harry knew these images were imprinted on his memory for life.

Harry presented at the wedding his mother's antique ring with the wedding band. Ginny, surprised, refused to wear it – saying that her love for Harry was more than a ring – but upon further coaxing from Harry who vowed his mother would be ecstatic to see it on her hand, she agreed with all the love in her heart. Harry had hoped Lupin would be alive to do the honors of conducting the ceremony, but now that the last of the Marauders was gone, Harry asked Bill to execute their vows. Ron stood beside Harry, as best man, and Ginny had chosen Luna as her maid of honor, with Hermione close behind holding their son.

The reception was dazzling. From twilight after the ceremony, until the late hours of the night, the reception went on in the field where the old Weasley house once stood. Ginny thought it fit to clean up the remains, and hold the reception in the direct spot where their house used to stand. It was her home, and was forever a part of her. The dead tree beside the house was decorated in a thousand white lights. The trees surrounding the house were doused in white lights and paper lanterns with faeries that Fleur was able to conjure for the occasion. The large white tent was surrounded by twinkling lights, held white glittering table clothes, a white three tiered cake with gold and maroon flowers, white and yellow candles, and a small sparkling glittering fountain of butterbeer. James was constantly being passed around, coo-d over, kissed and coddled, and spent most of the night content sleeping with Mrs. Weasley who was relishing in having her first grandchild. Towards midnight there were colorful bewitched fireworks, compliments of George who claimed his brother, whom he knew better than anyone in the family, would have been ecstatic to be there.

The event was better than Yule Ball, although Ginny did dance with Neville – her old dance partner and best friend. It was an event everyone wanted to attend, and which Harry and Ginny wanted to share with everyone – especially in light of the dark events that only passed two months prior.

There was enough laughing and happiness, and drunkenness, to carry everyone into the future. Not a tear was shed, except for in the remembrance of the fallen. And during the toast, when Ron got up to say a few words for his best mate, whom he couldn't imagine a better fit for his little sister, he got down on one knee and proposed to Hermione Granger. There was even more merriment afterwards, and Harry who was in on the proposal, had prepared a separate tent for Ron and Hermione to celebrate in. For his two best friends, he always felt deeply indebted – for their continuous encouragement, how they never left his side, and making him laugh when he was at his darkest hours.

And while Ginny kept wondering in her teenage youth, what was now to come for her – now that Ron and Hermione were engaged, not that she was Mrs. Potter,…Harry had an answer for that too. As they gazed up at the fireworks with James in their arms, Harry whispered in her ear of a cottage, not far off…secluded with enough foliage that they could raise a normal family. It had a backyard, a garden, a nearby pond, it was close to the new Weasley manor being built for the 'grandparents,' it was close to where Ron and Hermione were going to live…

* * *

The doorway of the cottage was in plain sight, just beyond the fur trees. He stepped foreword with caution, not wanting to disturb the radiant calm that emanated from the dwelling. He could hear her humming in the distance, a familiar song she once hummed to him during a time of dwindling hope, only a year and a half ago. His heart leapt into his warm throat, choking him in love struck innocence. His gait quickened past the rose bushes and wild country flowers his wife refused to tame- swearing by their natural and uncontrollable beauty.

"She walks, in beauty like the night…on cloudless nights and starry skies…"

Strong arms wrapped around her petite figure. Startled, she dropped her dish back into the soap water before melting into those familiar arms.

"How's James?"

"Sleeping…he's had a long day"

He chuckled, planting kisses along her neck. His hands wandered in curiosity down her form.

"Harry!" she cried, laughing whilst turning to face him. His eyes danced with scandalous lust.

"You know what I absolutely love about you?"

"What?" she grinned.

"…I still can't seem to get enough of you…and I **love**, the fact that you're all mine"

Ginny blushed profusely, her face falling into redness.

"And I've only counted the freckles on…part of your body-"

"Harry Potter! You are NOT counting the freckles on my bum!"

"Oh, but you have a beautiful bum" he grinned. Ginny giggled and let him whisk her into his arms and carry her up to their room. "Besides,…I want a little girl."

Ginny grinned, burying her face in his chest. "Your wish has already come true" Her hand rested on her stomach.

**Fin**


End file.
